<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Moon by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045837">Blood Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moon was Red and Dangerous [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grimm (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming Bites, Fluff and Angst, Hap Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Monroe? <i>Monroe!</i> It’s me, <i>Nick</i>--” He shouted, struggling for air. “I’m your <i>friend</i>.”</p><p>The wolf pulled back, growling, sniffing him intently. Nick prayed that living in Monroe’s house had given him a scent, something familiar-- a way for him to be recognised by the beast above him. The weight on his chest was suffocating him, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t fucking terrified that he might be taking his final breaths in this very moment.</p><p>Sharp, white teeth glistened in the light of the blood moon, on full display in front of him. Nick squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that he could somehow disappear. The wolf leaned down, too close for comfort; as a deep growling voice spoke into his ear:</p><p>“ <i>Mine</i> .”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Burkhardt/Monroe, Sean Renard/Juliette Silverton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moon was Red and Dangerous [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You said you’d act boldly; but you’re hesitating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77Y6Yiwfxv4">Blood Moon by Deer Tick</a>.</p><p>The ideas for this fic have been floating around in my mind for years, and I couldn't find anything quite like this that had already been written.</p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monroe awoke abruptly to darkness, disorientation setting in as he wondered what caused him to stir. He blinked, eyes bleary and tired; begging for more rest. The sound of the storm outside caused his window to rattle, rain and thunder filling the air with noise.</p><p>Before he could find comfort again, a loud sound from downstairs startled him, body rigid and tense. He eyed the clock on his bedside table. It was barely three in the morning, far too early for visitors. The knocking at the door continued, hurried and intense.</p><p>Something was wrong. There was no good reason for someone to be trying to visit him at this hour. Even though the scent was faint, he knew it was one person - and a friend at that.</p><p>Creeping down the stairs, Monroe flicked on the front light, hand resting on the front door. His suspicions were right, but it only filled him with more dread and worry. What he saw shocked him.</p><p>It was Nick, standing on his porch: drenched in water, head held low, and a large suitcase in tow. Even with the heavy rain, Monroe could tell that he’d been crying - face flushed and eyes red.</p><p>“Nick?” Monroe said, taking in the sight before him. As his eyes focused, and his mind caught up-- he realised the situation he was dealing with. “Come on in. Quick.”</p><p>Nick complied wordlessly, now standing in the front room, water dripping on everything in reach. Monroe tried best not to think about the mess he’d have to inevitably clean. He took Nick’s coat, and hung it by the door. The younger man was still quiet, staring at a spot on the floor, unmoving.</p><p>Monroe was desperate for answers, to ask what’s wrong - but, deep down, he <em> knows </em>. He wasn’t sure what else to do; carefully placing a gentle hand on Nick’s shoulder, in a reassuring gesture. Nick broke immediately to the touch, letting out a sob. He shivered-- head hanging low, hands shaking by his sides, full of anger and grief.</p><p>The Grimm had found his way into Monroe’s arms, wrapped around the larger man in a warm embrace. He let every suppressed feeling out, until his tears ran dry, his throat hurt, and his body began to beg for sleep. </p><p>Monroe helped him to the couch, taking a moment to attempt to make it comfortable. Nick was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The blutbad threw a blanket over him, taking a moment to stare at the unexpected mess of a man he now had residing in his house.</p><p>There wasn’t much he could do now but go back to sleep; it was still too early to be up, and he knew that there was going to be a long conversation in the morning.</p><p>Despite his best effort, he doesn’t find rest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nick still couldn’t believe this was<em> really </em> happening.</p><p>He’d admit that his relationship with Juliette hadn’t been entirely smooth sailing, especially over the past few years. Becoming a Grimm - in secret - had only made matters worse. On one hand, he’d wanted to protect her from that side of his life - and on the other, he desperately wanted to tell her everything, and keep no secrets between the two of them.</p><p>But as it turned out, <em> she </em>was the one holding secrets.</p><p>He couldn’t blame her for finding someone else. It still hurt-- but he was glad that she was honest enough, after everything, to tell him. They’d known since the beginning that kids were out of the question, but he’d hoped they’d be able to still get married, and find happiness with each other, at least-- and maybe consider <em> other </em> options. It was a delusion he’d held on to for far too long, he just couldn’t admit it to himself.</p><p>Now he found himself not only single, but without a home - because, technically it was <em> hers </em> - so now he was mooching off one of the few friends he had.</p><p>Nick hoped that Monroe wouldn’t get too sick of him anytime soon. He probably wouldn’t admit it outloud, but he greatly enjoyed the company of the blutbad, and the last thing he wanted to do was overstep boundaries or put a strain on their friendship. It was difficult as was keeping their Grimm-wesen friendship a secret; living together might not be the safest option, but he had no place else to go.</p><p>Monroe wasn’t the type of guy to turn down a friend, and for that, he was thankful.</p><p>Nick sat up on the couch, sun streaming through the front window and directly into his eyes. He groaned, throwing his feet over the side, blinking through the sleep until his vision focused. Considering how late he’d shown up, it was only around eight in the morning, but the house remained quiet.</p><p>He stumbled to the kitchen, finding the coffee machine which he’d come to love so much recently, and heated up a fresh brew. Knowing that there was only going to be dairy-free milk in the fridge, he opted to have his coffee black; hoping it might help wake him up.</p><p>“Nick,” Monroe greeted, materialising beside him and nearly causing him to drop his mug. “Hey.”</p><p>“<em> Monroe, </em>” he replied, nearly a curse. “You scared me.”</p><p>“Sorry, not my intention.” Monroe blinked, raising an eyebrow. “I wasn’t sure what else to say.” </p><p>“There’s nothing to say,” Nick stated bitterly. “I’m <em> fine </em>.”</p><p>Monroe gave him a look; he knew just as well as Nick did that he was bullshitting. He was far from fine, and probably wouldn’t be over his now-ended relationship for a while.</p><p>“If it’s any consolation; I’m sorry, Nick.” Monroe patted his shoulder gently, and he was surprised just how relaxed he felt at the gesture. “I’m here if you want to talk.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Nick shrugged, waving him off. “But, in all honesty… I don’t think a Grimm, with everything that this lifestyle pertains, is cut out for a normal love life,” he commented, staring into his coffee. “But, yeah… thanks.”</p><p>The blutbad sighed. “Being a Grimm-- it’s not something that’s easy to explain, or hide, or live with,” he added. “It’s certainly not a suitable lifestyle for most.”</p><p>Nick turned around to face the wesen, leaning against the benchtop.</p><p>“I wonder sometimes if I’d be better to date another Grimm, but… I don’t even know if I’d ever <em> meet </em>another Grimm at this point. Not like there’s an easy way to track them down.”</p><p>“Yeah-- if they were easy to find, there wouldn’t be as many around. But, you never know,” Monroe let out a yawn, stretching out his back. “How long has it been since you were single?” He asked nonchalantly, filling his own mug with coffee.</p><p>Nick hummed, having not really thought about the concept before. He couldn't help but briefly reminisce about his younger years. </p><p>“Not since I was a teenager.”</p><p>Monroe nearly choked on his drink. “Shit, I had no idea you were together for <em> that </em> long. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry for. It’s happened.” Nick found his mind distant; lost in thought. “It was bound to from the start, to be honest. Might as well enjoy the single life while it lasts, yeah?”</p><p>“Welcome to the club.” Monroe took Nick’s now-empty mug, and placed it in the sink. “I’ll be your wing-man.”</p><p>The Grimm spent far too long imagining what that would entail; both of them sharing a laugh at the idea.</p><p>“I appreciate it. And thanks, for… being here for me. I had no idea where else to go. To just, turn up on your doorstep, in the middle of the night--”</p><p>“Nick, we may be enemies by nature, but you’re my friend.” The look on Monroe’s face told Nick just how genuine his words were; and he couldn’t ignore the brief warmth he felt in his chest. “You’re always welcome here.”</p><p>With that said, Monroe promptly left the room, heading off to do his pilates, most likely. Nick smiled to himself, enjoying the peace and quiet for another moment, and trying not to focus too much on his broken heart.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Regardless of what Nick said to him, Monroe knew he was taking the break-up harder than he let on. He’d offered the Grimm a beer, as he often did at this point in the evening-- the two of them would usually share a few, chat about recent Grimm and wesen drama, and have a laugh in front of the television.</p><p>But this was different.</p><p>Nick had already devoured an entire six-pack on his own, and Monroe wasn’t sure he could say no to him as he demanded more. He cared for Nick, far more than he’d be able to admit to another living being - especially to another wesen - but he was beginning to worry. He’d already started slurring all his words, and constantly staring at the blutbad with a ridiculously dumb smile on his face.</p><p>This was <em> not </em>the right way to cope with a broken heart. But Monroe had little to offer in advice and experience. All he could do was try to be there for Nick, and hope, that with time, his heart would begin to mend.</p><p>Nick’s break-up was only one of many unfortunate events to occur to him recently. As far as Monroe could tell, being a Grimm had only brought further sadness and frustration into Nick’s life. The negatives of his newly found lifestyle greatly outweighed the positives… and yet, he’d never heard Nick complain - not even<em> once </em> - about this secret life thrust upon him.</p><p>Monroe couldn’t understand <em> why </em> -- so surely there was no harm in <em> asking </em>, right?</p><p>“If you could change that, like--” Monroe stumbled, only now realising just how much he’d had to drink himself. “--<em> prevent </em> yourself from becoming a Grimm, so you were never one in the first place... <em> would you </em>?” </p><p>“No,” Nick admitted, rather quickly; turning to Monroe with a smile. “Because then I wouldn’t have met <em> you </em>.”</p><p>Monroe wasn’t sure how, but he felt time stop in that moment. Nick was sincere, even in his drunken state-- his words were kind, his smile, gentle-- and it caused something inside Monroe to shift. It was a feeling, deep down in his chest-- a flutter, like nothing he’d felt in years.</p><p>With one, simple drunk inquiry-- all of Monroe’s questions had been answered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Spending that weekend at Monroe’s place had been a great idea. Not only did Nick have someone to talk to - although they did more drinking, than talking - it was nice; to relax, chat, and not worry about his life for a few days.</p><p>But now it was Monday. Another new week to get back out in the field, and do his job-- both as a cop, and as a Grimm. He still hadn’t told Hank, well-- <em> anything </em>. But then again, as honest as he tried to be with his partner-- Nick had far more secrets that he wasn’t ready to tell yet. </p><p>This was one of them.</p><p>They arrived at their destination, to find a house missing its roof, and internal contents scattered as far as the eye could see. It looks like a fairly substantial explosion - but they didn’t have enough evidence as to whether or not it was foul play.</p><p>The resident was unharmed, and a rather cheery guy at that. But Nick sensed something else-- apparently, his brother had perished only recently under similar circumstances. That was enough of a suspicious clue to grab Nick’s attention.</p><p>Then he woged. He was a blutbad, Nick was certain. That changed everything. There was a chance this could be a wesen-related crime now.</p><p>Nick and Hank took him back to the station. There were far too many questions that needed to be asked, and they’d assist him in finding a place to stay in the meantime. The investigation was still ongoing, and if Nick’s intuition was correct-- this was no accident. He was being targeted, for one reason or another.</p><p>The blutbad’s name was Hap; which he said suited him, because he was ‘such a happy guy’.</p><p>The Grimm couldn’t agree more-- his personality was the complete opposite of what he’d come to expect, especially from a blutbad. They were usually far more angry, violent-- and <em> intimidating. </em></p><p>And then there was Monroe, who was an<em> entirely </em>different story.</p><p>The more Hap rambled, the more stressed Nick felt about his situation. Apparently, there were <em> multiple </em> people Hap had managed to take money from over the years, and may still owe money to, who may just be interested in getting said money <em> back. </em></p><p>Their interview was interrupted as another officer walked in, look of confusion prevalent on his face. “This guy says he's here to pick up your vic?” It was a statement, more than a question; and he left shortly thereafter.</p><p>Nick’s eyebrows shot up, seeing none other than Monroe standing there to greet Hap. He didn’t look too happy about it, though.</p><p>Hap ran over to the other blutbad, pulling him into a tight hug, and chatting to him like they were old friends. Monroe simply smiled and nodded, gaze drifting in the Grimm’s direction. Nick met his eyes, and he felt Monroe was silently attempting to explain the situation to him.</p><p>“So he's friends with the clock-guy?” Hank questioned, pulling Nick from his thoughts. “Small world.”</p><p>“I guess so,” Nick mumbled, getting to his feet. “One sec.”</p><p>He jogged over to Monroe, sneakily making small-talk with him. He just needed Hap to stay with him, to have a close eye kept on him, for a few days, most likely-- until the case was resolved.</p><p>“Woah-- you guys <em> know </em> each other?” Hap asked in disbelief. “Awesome!”</p><p>Monroe shuffled him out with a roll of his eyes. That was their cue to leave.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Monroe was only beginning to explain the dynamics of Hap’s stay in his house when he was interrupted - to be met with more invasive, personal questions. Even after all these years; Hap was still Hap. Typical.</p><p>“Why can’t I take the spare room?” He asked innocently.</p><p>Without missing a beat, Monroe replied, “It’s taken.”</p><p>“Woah, dude-- you didn’t tell me you had a <em> roommate. </em>” He winked, implying something that Monroe wasn’t catching on to. “What’s her name?”</p><p>Oh. <em> That’s </em> what he meant.</p><p>Monroe shook his head. “No-- it’s a<em> friend </em>. He’s going through a rough time, needs a place to stay.”</p><p>A solemn look flashed over Hap’s face in understanding. “Damn. That sucks, man.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Monroe started, changing the direction of their conversation. “You can take the couch. It pulls out into a double. Blankets and pillows are there; help yourself.”</p><p>He looked over just in time to see Hap touching one of his clocks, causing his eye to twitch.</p><p>“Do <em> not </em> touch my clocks,” Monroe requested sternly. “ <em> Please </em>.”</p><p>Hap paused, pulling his hand away; as if he was a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar.</p><p>There were definitely more ground rules he needed to set down if this was <em> ever </em> going to work out. But even then-- how was he going to explain Nick? He was certain the Grimm would know Hap was a blutbad by now, but Hap appeared as clueless as ever about Nick. </p><p>That was going to be an awkward conversation. </p><p>“So is that cop your friend?” Hap asked, flopping down onto the couch. “He, uh-- he smells <em> weird </em>, man. What’s with that?”</p><p>Monroe froze. He turned, letting out a sigh as he pinched his brow. <em> Always with the endless questions </em>.</p><p>But it was true; there was no denying that Nick had a <em> peculiar </em> scent. He’d noticed it from the minute they met - and it had confused his nose ever since. It was like nothing he’d ever come across in his years of interacting with people, but it wasn’t something he was going to <em> ask </em> Nick about, straight to his face. </p><p>How would he even begin a conversation like that? It wasn’t as if Nick had a heightened sense of smell; he’d most likely have no clue what he was talking about. Monroe would be best to act dumb, for now. It was probably just a Grimm thing. Yeah, that made sense. He’d never met another Grimm, so that was the only possible answer.</p><p>“No idea, man,” Monroe replied. His eyes flickered to the clock, noting it was getting late. Nick should be back soon, unless he was working even more overtime than usual. “But you can ask him y--”</p><p>A sudden, strong and familiar scent caused Monroe to shudder, eyes wide in anticipation. It was a blutbad. A female. She was <em> angry </em>, and she was--</p><p>Oh <em> shit. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nick pulled up to the front of Monroe’s house, once again. It had gone from a force of habit, to a way of life. </p><p>He turned off the engine, taking a moment to relax with his thoughts. There was going to be a long, complicated conversation once he knocked on the door. At least Monroe was going to be there, and would help him explain the whole <em> ‘he’s a Grimm, and a cop’ </em>, thing... in a non-violent manner, hopefully.</p><p>Nick didn’t have the best track record with that.</p><p>Being friends with Monroe was one thing-- living with him was another. It was only a matter of time before the blutbad found out about his secret. But Nick lived in hope that Monroe would be cool with it. From what he could tell, in their still-recent friendship-- Monroe seemed like a pretty open-minded and accepting guy. Hell, if he was willing to accept a <em> Grimm </em>, of all people, as a friend-- then anything was possible.</p><p>As soon as he emerged from the car, a pair of rough hands latched onto his jacket, pulling him back and throwing him across the lawn. He barely had time to register the figure in front of him, now finding them sitting on his chest; woged and snarling.</p><p>It was a woman; and a wesen. She must have now realised who she was dealing with-- as she jumped back, retreating a few feet.</p><p>Another blutbad. Just his luck.</p><p>“<em> Grimm </em>,” she spat, as if his mere presence was an insult to her.</p><p>Nick scrambled to his feet, pulling out his service weapon and pointing it in her direction with shaking hands. If she was a blutbad as well-- then she could be after Hap. For all Nick knew, he could be dealing with warring blutbaden packs. </p><p>
  <em> Was that even a thing? Did they have feuds between them? </em>
</p><p>He didn’t have time to think, he needed to act. But then Hap and Monroe burst forth from his home, throwing themselves amidst the fight. Monroe held up his hands to Nick, and he didn’t understand why-- she was a danger, to himself <em> and </em> the others--</p><p>“It’s okay, Nick,” Monroe said, lowering his hands. “She’s a friend.”</p><p>Nick didn’t understand, nor did he want to comply-- but he did, holstering his weapon slowly, never taking his eyes off her. If Monroe trusted her, then he’d take his word for it. Either way, they couldn’t stay outside any longer; not if they wanted to avoid making more of a scene.</p><p>“Nick, this is Angelina,” Monroe introduced with a single-hand gesture. “Angelina, this is--”</p><p>“How can you even <em> talk </em> to him?” She interrupted, enraged by Nick’s presence alone. He tried not to take it personally.</p><p>Monroe huffed. “Well, it's <em> complicated </em>.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Hap chimed in, oblivious as ever. </p><p>Angelina stared at her brother, pointing to Nick. “He's a <em> Grimm </em>.”</p><p>“What? <em> No </em> ,” Hap dismissed her with a wave of his hand. “He’s a <em> cop </em>. Tell her she's wrong, Monroe.”</p><p>Monroe stood his ground, a few feet in front of Nick. “She’s not.”</p><p>“He’s a cop <em> and </em> a Grimm?” Hap clarified, in complete awe. “...Is that <em> legal </em>?”</p><p>The longer the conversation continued, the more Nick found himself zoning out. He’d only now realised the blow he’d taken to the head in their earlier scuffle, the blood creeping down his brow. He felt exhausted, on top of everything else-- and wanted nothing more than some peace and quiet.</p><p>After everything that had been said since he arrived, he was only left with <em> more </em> questions about the situation unfolding before him.</p><p>Angelina used to be Monroe’s<em> girlfriend </em> ? Really? They were nothing alike, and he didn’t just mean personality-- she was violent, and Nick wouldn’t be surprised if she’d killed people in her past-- and Monroe… he was <em> Monroe </em> . He was kind, and gentle, and yes-- also a blutbad. But he was <em> different </em>. There was no way Nick was going to trust Angelina-- even if she had a history with Monroe and Hap. That didn’t change anything.</p><p>“If you’re not going to do your job, as a cop <em> or </em> a Grimm--” Angelina was right up in Nick’s personal space, Monroe awkwardly sandwiched between the two of them. “Then <em> I </em>will.”</p><p>She was out the door in seconds, followed promptly by Monroe-- who was, from what Nick could tell, attempting to talk some sense into her.</p><p>It wasn’t Nick’s problem right now. He was far too tired after everything that had happened today. Hap was here, Monroe wasn’t too far, and if Angelina wasn’t a threat to either of them-- then he’d had enough.</p><p>Shutting the door to what was now his room, he let out a deep breath, trying his best to relax and forget his problems for the evening. A good night’s rest was what he needed, and then, by tomorrow-- he’d be in a better headspace, and hopefully, he’d finally be able to track down whoever the culprit was.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nick was thankful to wake up to peace and quiet for once. </p><p>He crept down the stairs as silently as he could, noting Hap still amidst a peaceful slumber on the couch, snoring loudly, leg hooked awkwardly over the edge. Never in his life would he had guessed that he’d find himself living in a household of blutbaden, yet here he was.</p><p>Deciding not to dwell on it much, Nick headed to the kitchen, starting up breakfast - and most importantly - coffee. He hadn’t seen Monroe since he’d awoken, and considering how much of an early riser he was, he couldn’t help but feel anxious not knowing his whereabouts.</p><p>His thoughts drifted back to the previous night’s confrontation with Angelina, and her announcement that <em> she </em> was the one to take down whoever it was that was after them. He’d assumed her words were empty, but perhaps Monroe had run after her, in a bid to stop her. </p><p>Who was he kidding? Monroe was a single guy, just like himself. If the two of them were indeed out all night… they’d only be up to one thing. That particular thought puzzled him-- why would he care about Monroe’s personal relationships? It was none of his business.</p><p>The chime of the doorbell startled him, nearly causing the mug in his hand to drop. He looked down at his phone, noting it was barely eight in the morning. The only person ever knocking on Monroe’s door at this hour was himself-- only further adding to his ever growing curiosity. </p><p>A shiver ran up his spine. Something wasn’t right.</p><p>“Hey, Nick!” Hap shouted, apparently awake now. “Food’s here!” </p><p>No, that didn’t make sense. It was far too early for a delivery. </p><p>“Wait--” Nick shouted, rushing towards the front door to intercept him. “<em> Hap </em>--!”</p><p>As the door flung open, Nick tackled the blutbad to the ground, landing on him with a thud. A shotgun went off, hitting nothing but wooden stairs, splinters flying in all directions. He was quickly up on his feet once more, staring down the man who threatened them.</p><p>The man woged, showing his true form-- a wesen that Nick hadn’t seen before, but he <em> did </em> recognise the person behind it. A <em> cop </em> . He was already running, knowing now that Nick wasn’t <em> just </em> a cop-- but he was also a <em> Grimm </em>, and had made more than a single new enemy.</p><p>Nick didn’t think twice-- pulling out his gun and shouting for him to stop. Naturally, there was no compliance-- a quick, carefully aimed bullet bringing the wesen down in a flurry of curse words and shrieks.</p><p>Even when backup arrived - including both Monroe <em> and </em> Hank - the wesen continued to cry in fear; so sure that Nick was attempting to kill him, to finish the job. The Grimm watched on in mild amusement, keeping a few feet in front of the group of blutbaden now formed behind him, who were <em> far more </em>of a threat than he was. </p><p>“<em> Bauerschwein </em> ,” Monroe growled with distaste, the mere word disgusting him. “I swear, Nick-- give me <em> five minutes </em> with the guy--”</p><p>The Grimm pulled him back. “I’ll make sure he goes away for a long time. Trust me, Monroe.”</p><p>Hap slapped a hand on Nick’s shoulder, nearly knocking him over. “Dude, I’d be <em>dead meat</em> if you weren’t there,” Hap smiled, pulling him into a crushing hug. “I owe you a beer, man, at least.”</p><p>Nick attempted to return the gesture, even as he felt the air squeezed out of him. Who knew that he’d end up surrounded by a pack of blutbaden? As bizarre as it was, he couldn’t complain.</p><p>“Beer sounds good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Now the moon has a watchful eye; and it bleeds in the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The case wrapped up quickly after that. </p><p>Angelina left, to no one’s surprise; and they helped Hap find a new place of his own. All in all, Nick was quite pleased with how smooth the case had gone, but he was very thankful that he’d been there that morning-- otherwise, there would be no telling if Hap wouldn’t have met a more unfortunate fate. </p><p>Monroe tried to explain his whereabouts, but Nick was still upset-- mostly because he’d asked the blutbad to watch out for Hap, knowing full well that he could possibly be targeted. Apparently, he’d been out all night trying his best to talk his ex-girlfriend down from going out on another killing spree-- but whether or not this was true, Nick still felt stressed and slightly pissed-off at the whole situation. He had no reasonable explanation as to why he felt so conflicted-- but he knew all his problems seemed to originate from the female blutbad, so in that regard-- he was glad she wasn’t hanging around any longer.</p><p>But that wasn’t the only thing on his mind, especially now that it was back to just the two of them.</p><p>No matter how hard Nick tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about Monroe and Angelina’s relationship. It sounded weird, but he just couldn’t imagine it - they were just so <em> different. </em> Which led him to his next thought: would Monroe, as a wesen, as a blutbad - <em> only </em>consider dating other blutbaden? Was that how it worked, in the wesen world?</p><p>Nick cocked his head to the side, brow furrowing. He’d never really thought about wesen relationship dynamics, but it would certainly make sense for them to stick together. Were blutbaden like wolves, and formed packs with other blutbaden? It wouldn’t surprise him if they had similar traits to their more primal animal counterparts.</p><p>If he remembered correctly, the Eisbiber he’d met earlier was both married to, and was friends with, other wesen of the same species. So where would that leave Nick-- as a Grimm? The only other Grimms he was aware of were his mother and aunt, both close family members, and both no longer here. If there was a chance of meeting other Grimms, from different bloodlines, no less-- that knowledge most likely died with them.</p><p>The thought left him feeling rather… melancholy. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, Monroe….” Nick started, pushing forward his plate. They’d only sat down for dinner not even five minutes ago, but his appetite wasn’t agreeing with him tonight.</p><p>The blutbad looked up from his meal with a curious glance. “Yeah, Nick?”</p><p>“Do wesen only date and marry within their own species?” He asked innocently, hand on his chin. “Wait-- is <em> species </em> the right word?”</p><p>Monroe blinked, mouth open momentarily, appearing deep in thought. “That’s… a really random question, Nick,” he replied, raising an eyebrow. “But, well-- I <em> guess </em> you still are pretty new to all this. Speaking strictly from a <em> blutbad </em> point of view, we generally form packs of around five or six, sometimes more; then hunt, and raise a family together. That’s why most of us live in the country-- big farms, livestock, that kind of thing.”</p><p>Having finished their meals, the wesen collected up their plates from the dining table, heading back to the kitchen. Nick followed him wordlessly, offering a silent helping hand. The Grimm was still full of questions, but the blutbad appeared far from finished.</p><p>“It’s different with me, being a wieder-blutbad,” Monroe continued, dumping the dishes, and instead cracking open a fresh beer for them both. “Being around a pack, with all the hunting-- it’s just not the lifestyle I want anymore. On the other hand, dating a different species of wesen, or a kehrseite, or even a kehrseite-schlich-kennen, would be just as difficult. Chances are, the kids will be blutbad, and it’s just not as easy to have a family like that with such primal instincts running amok.”</p><p>Nick nodded along, staring down at his beer. “Does that mean that wieder-blutbaden are few in numbers? Honestly, with the other blutbaden I’ve met-- they’re quite different to what I’ve come to expect after hanging around you.”</p><p>“That’d be my guess,” Monroe muttered, taking a swig. “Haven’t seen one in <em> years </em> . But I’m sure they exist… somewhere. I’d like to <em> hope </em>so. It’s not exactly a popular lifestyle, though.”</p><p>“So... what does that leave you, then?” Nick asked hesitantly, unsure if he’d breached the ‘<em> that’s way too personal’ </em> barrier yet.</p><p>Monroe pursed his lips. “How do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean... if you’re only interested in other wieder-blutbaden, for your pack-- doesn’t that make you <em> lonely? </em>” Nick clarified.</p><p>“I like the quiet,” Monroe shrugged, leaning back against the kitchen bench. “I’ve never really thought about it lately; especially seeing that all my free time has been spent helping you either hunt down or kill deranged wesen. Still not sure how I feel about that, by the way.”</p><p>The Grimm paused at the thought; considering just how much trouble he’d put the blutbad through lately, especially dragging him along-- without telling Hank or Renard, which was definitely against his better judgement-- to just about every case he’d had these last few months.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Monroe,” Nick replied, scratching the back of his neck. “I know I ask a lot from you. I’ll try to make an effort not to take <em> all </em>your free ti--”</p><p>“I never said it was a<em> bad </em> thing, Nick,” he interrupted, causing the Grimm to snap his mouth shut. “Hell, I <em> enjoy </em> it most of the time. Gets me out more, that’s for sure.” He averted his eyes, shifting his weight. “I’d nearly forgotten what it was like to get out and socialise. I’ve been way too cooped up here with my clocks.”</p><p>As their eyes met again, they both smiled in silent acknowledgement. </p><p>“Wait, so-- back to what I asked before, does that mean dating another wesen who is not the same species as you is frowned upon?”</p><p>“In the modern day? No. <em> Well </em> …” Monroe grimaced. “I’d like to <em> hope </em> modern wesen are smarter than that. But unfortunately, many still hold old-fashioned views, and look down on relationships between different wesen species. There would certainly be drama, but damn-- just imagine the fights that would break out at a <em> wedding </em>like that--”</p><p>The Grimm hummed, surprised at just how much he was learning tonight. “So a wesen-kehrseite relationship is actually <em> preferred </em> in that case? That makes no sense to me.”</p><p>“Surprising, I know,” the blutbad agreed, finishing his drink and cracking open a second. “We don’t make much sense. But to be fair, most wesen dating kehrseite tend to hide their true identity, and pass as a fellow kehrseite. Kind of what you were doing, but as a Grimm.”</p><p>That was something he could relate to. “It isn’t an easy situation to explain, that’s for sure.” </p><p>Nick leaned back with a conflicted expression. He had one more, absolutely <em> profound </em>question on his mind, sitting on the tip of his tongue. He was still hesitant to ask, but at this point-- he’d had enough beer to work up the courage.</p><p>“Has a wesen ever dated a Grimm before?”</p><p>Monroe nearly choked on his beer. “Oh my god, <em>Nick</em>-- warn a guy first! What the-- are you <em>serious</em> right now?” He wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, staring in utter shock.</p><p>Nick continued to look at him innocently. “I’m curious, that’s all.”</p><p>The blutbad ran a hand down his face, giving him a look of complete bewilderment. “Nick, I’m pretty sure I’m the first wesen to even <em> befriend </em> a Grimm-- I’m certain that’s never happened before, and that’s saying something. I’ve already expressed how blutbaden, of all wesen, have an <em> especially </em> ancient feud with Grimms, let alone any other species-- I swear, if a different Grimm found me that day we met, I’d be <em> dead </em>.”</p><p>“Well I’m glad it was me then.” Nick smiled. “But it still amazes me why it has to be like that.”</p><p>Monroe blinked. “Like what?”</p><p>“The killing,” Nick clarified. “Why do I, just because I was born a descendant of Grimms, with my ability to see wesen, mean I have to<em> kill </em> them? I mean-- sure, there are bad wesen, just like there are bad kehrseite, but-- why would I have to kill <em> all </em>wesen?”</p><p>“Nick, you’re drawing on hundreds of years worth of history. Grimms just saw every wesen as some kind of evil abomination, and in need of being slaughtered. Probably a mindset of targeting everything was easier than targeting <em> some </em>parts of the wider wesen community.”</p><p>“I guess so.” Nick crossed his arms in mild frustration. “Being a cop has certainly changed my view on what Grimms have been doing all these years. But, man-- this lifestyle is <em> ridiculously </em> complicated. I don’t know how you handle it, Monroe.”</p><p>“Hey-- if it’s any consolation, I’m glad you didn’t kill me that day.” Monroe grinned. “And I’m happy that it’s turned out this way-- I’ll admit, there’s no safer place for a wesen than befriending a Grimm.”</p><p>Nick rolled his eyes. “I’m the one who arrested you at first sight without even asking your name, based purely on a <em> woge </em>.”</p><p>“Better than death, in all honesty-- but what’s done is done.” He shrugged. “I don’t hold anything against you, Nick. But damn-- when you knocked me over and stared me straight in the eye-- I was saying my final prayers. I was <em> sure </em> you were going to kill me.”</p><p>Nick grimaced; mind flashing back to that day, when he was running on pure adrenaline and confusion. “Shit, I’m sorry Monroe.”</p><p>“Come on, Nick. You were a freshly-born Grimm, not even a day from seeing your first woge. If I was in your shoes, I’d probably have arrested me to. Or worse.”</p><p>“Well, when you put it that way… looking back now, I’m thankful that it turned out like that.”</p><p>Monroe tilted his head slightly. “How so?”</p><p>“Since we met, you <em> knew </em>it would be dangerous to hang around me, to have a friendship with a Grimm. But you helped me, taught me about wesen, and have been nothing but helpful with every new wesen I come across on the job.” Nick glanced away, voice lowering slightly. “You could have said no.”</p><p>“But I didn’t,” Monroe replied, catching his eyes again. “And I won’t-- even as reluctant as I was at first...”</p><p>“Why?” The Grimm pressed, giving him a stern look. “Even now, you could be targeted just for <em> talking </em> to me.”</p><p>“Nick-- I knew there was something different about you. You were a Grimm, which immediately made me want to be anywhere but near you... but there was something else-- you were <em> compassionate </em> . You were a cop. You had this entire secret life thrust upon you with no warning, and you decided to do things differently. You could have chosen the same life, of killing every wesen you came across, but you chose <em> not </em> to. You chose to <em> help </em> wesen.”</p><p>Nick was at a loss for how to reply; the other man’s words slowly sinking in. </p><p>He knew Monroe was right, but he’d never really thought about it that way before. He just wanted to do what was ethical, and what was <em> lawful </em>-- and the way of the previous generation of Grimms went against everything he believed in-- cop or not.</p><p>“Nothing like that has ever happened before,” Monroe continued, catching Nick’s attention again. “I saw a chance to help you become a new type of Grimm-- an ally to wesen, and maybe-- even a <em> friend </em>.”</p><p>Nick tried not to focus on the brief flutter of warmth in his chest at the word <em> friend </em>, and how Monroe said it with a slight change of inflection. He felt a mild heat rise in his cheeks, but blamed it on the beer; and nothing else.</p><p>Despite his best efforts, and wandering thoughts; he laughed awkwardly, brushing his hair back with his free hand. </p><p>“Man, you must have had<em> a lot </em> of time to think about that when I sent you to that interrogation room.”</p><p>“Quite a few hours, in fact,” Monroe clarified with a smirk. “Don’t forget the patrol ride there and back. Plus-- it was a far better fate than I’d expected. Like I said before-- I’d much rather be an ally to a Grimm, than an enemy.”</p><p>Nick smiled; the expression more genuine than most he’d experienced lately.</p><p>“That is a <em> very </em> smart choice.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nick was at a loss. </p><p>Monroe had just returned from a quick trip out to purchase some food for dinner-- nothing out of the ordinary for a Friday evening. They’d planned to spend the night in, cooking something easy and enjoying a few beers. In fact, that was nearly <em> every </em> night at this point, but he couldn’t complain. He hadn’t had this much fun in years.</p><p>But something was different this time, when Monroe arrived home. Something was… <em> off </em>.</p><p>The blutbad was breathing heavily, hand against the doorframe, staring at Nick - who had one hand on the fridge door, the other on a cold brew.</p><p>“Nick... it’s not safe here,” Monroe insisted, discomfort apparent in his voice. “I need you... to leave.”</p><p>The Grimm could do nothing more than stare at him with a completely stunned and confused expression. It was the last thing he’d expected to hear, and he was concerned now-- he’d never seen the other man in such a state before.</p><p>“Full moon tonight,” Monroe blurted out, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Need to…”</p><p>At the first sign of his balance wavering, Nick was up against him, holding him steady. He could already feel the blutbad burning up. He wasn’t sure what Monroe needed from him-- but he was going to help as best he could.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll be fine,” Nick insisted, throwing one of Monroe’s arms over his shoulder, holding him upright. “Let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>Whether or not the wesen wanted to comply, he simply nodded, going along with wherever Nick was directing him.</p><p>“How did I forget…” Monroe mumbled, dragging his feet. “I’m usually more organised than this.”</p><p>Arriving at the door to his room, Nick turned his head, meeting the other man’s gaze. “Do you need anything? Or--”</p><p>Monroe shook his head, waving him off. “No, just… need to get under the sheets and sleep through it.” He collapsed on the bed, rolling himself over and digging under the blankets. “Make sure to lock your door, and don’t come out until morning... okay?”</p><p>The Grimm nodded incessantly, hoping to put the wesen’s concerns at ease. He faltered at the door briefly, long enough to see the blutbad’s eyes flutter closed.</p><p>“Goodnight, Monroe.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nick awoke some time later with a sudden gasp, sitting up attentively and looking around. It was still dark, and a collection of loud thuds could be heard emanating from the next room. He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it, but it couldn’t be good.</p><p>Peeking out the door, Nick saw the other man slumped forward awkwardly, leaning against the wall to keep him upright. The blutbad wasn’t exactly <em> woged </em>, but his eyes were red, illuminated in the darkness. His hands were clawing desperately at his skin, as if he was trying to pull it off. He appeared in distress and discomfort, and Nick desperately wished to help him.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay-- Monroe,” he whispered, approaching cautiously. “It’s me. Tell me how to--”</p><p>The blutbad shot him a glare, bright eyes staring him down. Nick shut his mouth immediately, frozen on the spot. Maybe this wasn’t a particularly well thought out idea as he’d first guessed.</p><p>Monroe moved with such speed that the Grimm didn’t have time to back away, finding himself man-handled, back now adjacent to the closest wall. The blutbad was pressed up against him, pinning him in place. He nuzzled into his neck, taking a deep inhale of his scent. </p><p>“...Nick?” He asked, sounding as if he was drunk.</p><p>“Yeah, buddy,” the Grimm reassured, placing a gentle hand on his back in an attempt to calm him down. He was trying his best not to panic. “Come on, it’s late. Let’s get you back to bed.”</p><p>The blutbad hummed into his shoulder, remaining exactly where he was. Nick didn’t particularly mind-- in fact, he enjoyed the warmth and closeness of the man in front of him. He could feel clawed hands against his hips, and he tried not to think about how intimate it felt. He shook his head; this was no time for such thoughts-- Monroe was his friend, and he needed his help right now. </p><p>“Monroe…” The Grimm started, pulling back. “You need to sleep.”</p><p>He wasn’t entirely sure if the blutbad was conscious enough to understand what he was saying, but he didn’t put up a fight as Nick dragged him back into his room, maneuvering him onto the bed. He quickly curled up under the blankets again, and Nick took that as a sign to leave.</p><p>Back pressed against the door, the Grimm took a moment to calm himself down, feeling his heart beating ridiculously fast in his chest. He had no idea why; or what it meant-- but he had a sneaking suspicion.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With Monroe sorted, Nick attempted to find further rest, knowing he had to be up early in the morning to return to work. His wandering thoughts were beginning to concern him; leaving him with one nagging, persistent question:</p><p>
  <em> What was Monroe to him? </em>
</p><p>He rolled over, willing his mind to quieten down. He couldn’t linger on it, at least not right now. He was exhausted enough as is. He’d have to worry about his growing, conflicting feelings for the blutbad another day.</p><p>Thoughts eventually trailed away, as comfort and a dreamless sleep consumed him. It wasn’t long before the light began to stream through the window, the soft chirp of birds outside rousing him from slumber. </p><p>Something felt different this morning, however.</p><p>Nick had always had a problem with the cold. Even cooped up under several layers of blankets, the chill would still find him-- and yet, he was practically sweating with how warm he felt now. His first instinct was that he must be sick; perhaps he’d developed a fever. But then he felt a heavy weight shift above him, pressing against his legs, and nearly causing him to shout in surprise.</p><p>There was definitely something - or <em> someone </em> - here with him.</p><p>He cautiously raised his head, peaking over his shoulder to see what was lying across the lower half of his body, above the sheets. It was large, and heavy-- and covered head to toe in grey fur. The longer Nick stared at it, the more concerned he felt for his safety.</p><p>It was a huge wolf, sound asleep and curled around itself. It was like nothing he’d ever seen from books or television. The sheer size of it alone caused Nick to feel a sudden spike of fear.</p><p>But then he had a thought.</p><p>“M-Monroe?” The Grimm asked nervously, eyeing the sleeping animal. “Is that... you?”</p><p>Nick lightly shifted under the covers, becoming completely rigid. If this <em> was </em> Monroe, then he had a multitude of questions to ask him-- but on the other hand, if a wild animal had somehow broken in, and curled up on his bed-- he should probably find a safe way out of the room without waking it.</p><p>The wolf stirred, causing Nick to flinch slightly. It stood tall on four legs, stretching out with a wide yawn, teeth on full display. After a moment, it turned to stare directly at Nick, and somehow it appeared just as surprised as he was to be there. He wasn’t quite sure whether to feel scared or bewildered; either way, the moment didn’t last long.</p><p>The animal turned swiftly, jumping off the bed and heading out his door - which was now open, somehow - and disappearing down the hall.</p><p>Nick blinked, staring at the now-empty spot on the end of his bed, and considering whether or not that <em> actually happened </em>, or if he was so tired that he was beginning to hallucinate. He’d need to stay on guard, just incase-- and maybe find Monroe, and get some answers from him.</p><p>Coffee was what he needed right now, and it was directly where he was headed. He couldn’t be bothered to worry about getting dressed at this point; pyjamas would have to do. At least until he was awake enough to deal with whatever the hell was going on.</p><p>The Grimm took a seat on the couch, melting into the comfort, and taking in the scent of his coffee. He hadn’t seen Monroe since he’d gotten up, and wasn’t entirely sure if it was safe or not to check in on him yet.</p><p>As if on command, the wooden stairs creaked under the pressure of someone else; his blutbaden roommate appearing beside him shortly after. Their eyes met for a second, before Monroe walked past Nick hurriedly, returning shortly afterwards with his own cup of coffee. </p><p>“Well, <em> that </em> was embarrassing.” Monroe scratched behind his ear. “Wasn’t expecting that to happen.”</p><p>“That’s okay, you just-- surprised me, is all.” Nick smiled, a little awkwardly, knowing there were questions he wanted to ask, but unsure if now was the right time. “Since when can wesen… change form to that extent? Haven’t seen that in the books before.” </p><p>Monroe pursed his lips. “Nick-- just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I can immediately drop <em> all </em> the deepest, darkest secrets of the wesen world. I’m not your personal <em> Grimmopedia </em>.”</p><p>“Hasn’t stopped you from helping me so far,” Nick smirked. “If that’s what happens to you during a full moon, then why did you want me to leave?”</p><p>“I was worried about having you here. I’m usually alone.” Monroe sighed, taking a seat at the other end of the couch. “I can’t trust that my instincts would see you as a friend first, and a Grimm second.”</p><p>That was a reasonable fear to have.</p><p>“I think it turned out okay,” Nick offered with a shrug.</p><p>“Dude, it was <em> more </em> than okay,” Monroe clarified, leaning forward. “Somehow it actually made the night <em> easier </em>to get through.”</p><p>Wait, so-- Nick being around, close to Monroe, during a full moon… was a <em> good </em> thing? He actually <em> wanted </em> Nick to stay with him?</p><p>He wasn’t sure whether it was a compliment or not.</p><p>“So... you <em> won’t </em> try to kick me out during the next one?”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” the blutbad replied. “If anything, I’ll make sure you stay here next time.”</p><p>“Sounds like a deal to me,” Nick agreed. “Still; I had no idea full moons had that kind of effect on you.”</p><p>Monroe furrowed his brow with a thoughtful look. “Differs for each blutbad. If I was outside, or had a direct view of the moon and it’s light-- then it would be a different story. But even inside, I can still… <em> feel </em>it. Like it’s calling to me. It’s primal, in a way. Hard to explain, exactly. But changing form usually helps.”</p><p>The Grimm leaned back, clicking his tongue. “And here I thought I knew all there was to know about blutbaden.”</p><p>“You don’t know the half of it. Even we need to keep secrets, Grimm or not.” Monroe placed down his now-finished coffee, stretching his back. “You wouldn’t want to be near another blutbad, let alone a <em> pack </em> of blutbaden during a full moon. A regular pack is bad enough, but <em> that </em>-- yeah, not a safe environment.”</p><p>“I can imagine.”</p><p>“And you’d certainly not want to be out on the night of the <em> blood </em> moon.”</p><p>“Blood moon?” Nick asked, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen one of those. How’s that different?”</p><p>“It’s a total lunar eclipse. Moon turns red, and blutbaden, well… it changes them. For the worst. It’s like a full moon but a hundred times more intense. I’ve told you before, but when a blutbad sees red--” He cut himself off, making a face as if he remembered a rather unpleasant memory.</p><p>“It’s<em> that </em> bad?” Nick pressed in surprise. “Even for you? A <em> reformed </em>blutbad?”</p><p>“Even me.” Monroe nodded, placing a hand on his chin thoughtfully. “Although... the last one I remember seeing was when I was a teenager. Now <em> that </em>was a crazy night. But I don’t think they occur very often during a lifetime.”</p><p>The Grimm hummed. “Well at least now I know not to go after a blutbad during a full moon, or any other type of <em> lunar event </em>.”</p><p>“Those are words to live by. Most blutbaden will get together during it, and hunt like in the old days. Scary shit, especially in this day and age. Total carnage.”</p><p>“If that’s the case, I hope I never have to deal with one anytime soon.”</p><p>“I agree. It’s… not fun for blutbaden either, <em> especially </em> wieder-blutbaden. Hard enough keeping under control in regular circumstances.” Monroe sighed. “But my family has never much agreed with my life choices, so what can you do?”</p><p>Nick laughed. “What about me, then?”</p><p>Monroe appeared lost by his words, making a face.</p><p>“Does your family know you live with a Grimm?” He clarified.</p><p>“You’re kidding, right?” The blutbad asked, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. “They’d probably think you were keeping me prisoner, or something like that-- you’d end up <em> dead </em> . So <em> no </em>, my parents have no clue... and it’s going to stay that way.”</p><p>“That sounds like a safer option,” Nick replied. “As long as they’re not the type to drop by unexpectedly--”</p><p>“Dude.” Monroe glared at him. “Don’t even <em> jinx </em> that.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Monroe wasn't quite sure what to think when Nick told him he’d met another Grimm.</p><p>On one hand, Nick finally knew someone who understood the daily struggles of life as a Grimm. Maybe now Monroe wouldn't be constantly bombarded with questions about every type of wesen in existence, and dragged to literally every case and strange happening in Portland.</p><p>On the other hand, a single Grimm was more than enough for him to deal with, and it was already a big risk socialising with just <em> one </em> of them. Nick was someone he knew well at this point, someone he could even <em> trust </em>. That wasn’t something that occurred overnight. Who knew what this other Grimm was like-- they could take one look at him, see nothing more than a blutbad-- and it might just be the last thing Monroe ever sees.</p><p>He tried not to focus on the knot in his stomach, the feeling of impending fear. Not for his own life, but knowing that Nick had found someone far more compatible than him, and it was only a matter of time before he stopped relying on Monroe as much as he did. He hated it… this <em> feeling. </em> It made no sense to him.</p><p>Monroe was certain that he didn’t want this-- <em> whatever it was, </em> that they had together-- to end anytime soon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Monroe was correct; it <em> was </em> a bad idea to have more than one Grimm in town.</p><p>Nick had the <em> brilliant idea </em> of inviting the other Grimm over to his place-- <em> Monroe’s house-- </em> without the decency of telling him. Naturally, as soon as Monroe threw the front door open, only to be greeted by a new pair of cold, black eyes-- it scared the shit out of him.</p><p>He didn't <em> mean </em> to woge-- but he was reacting purely on instincts, driving his survival. At least Nick had run down the stairs just in time to save them from killing each other.</p><p>The whole situation was a mess, and Nick took full responsibility, as he should.</p><p>Monroe had no problem with her being a Grimm. The source of his problems was that she was young, and <em> pretty-- </em>and the fact that her and Nick got along… far too well for his liking. It was tugging at his insecurities, and his fears of being left alone, like he had been before he met Nick.</p><p>There was still one more nagging question brought on by this other Grimm’s presence. All this time, he’d assumed Grimms, just like wesen, had a unique smell compared to kehrseite. But this one-- she smelled normal, just like any other female kehrseite he’d met over the years.</p><p>Nick was <em> different </em> . He smelt… almost <em> sweet, </em> in a way. Like nothing he’d ever experienced before. It still didn’t make sense-- and Monroe was beginning to feel like his nose needed some fine-tuning. But even <em> Hap </em> had sensed something different about Nick-- so it wasn’t just him.</p><p>He shook his head, willing such ridiculous, pointless thoughts from his mind. It was probably nothing. There was no way a scent like that could mean anything. Nick just… smelled nice, that was all.</p><p>Yeah. That’s what he’d keep telling himself, anyway.</p><p>Monroe desperately needed to sort out his intrusive, conflicting feelings towards Nick, before they got him into trouble. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After returning from another long day at work, Nick was pleased that it was Friday. He was looking forward to relaxing for at least the next twenty-four hours, and perhaps spending some time with Juliette over the weekend. They'd only spoken briefly since he left that night, but they still had quite a deal to discuss-- and considering just how much of their life they’d spent together, Nick hoped they could find a middle-ground, and remain friends, after everything they’d been through together.</p><p>Taking a seat on the couch, now his usual spot-- Monroe emerged from the kitchen shortly afterwards, having returned from his ventures in the backyard. He appeared a little flat, hair disheveled, prominent bags under his eyes. The Grimm was now familiar with that look; and what kind of night they were going to be in for.</p><p>“Full moon again, yeah?” Nick asked, although it was more of a statement.</p><p>The blutbad hummed in acknowledgement, changing form in the blink of an eye; a giant grey wolf now on display. The Grimm assumed that he might not be able to talk when he was like this, but he didn’t mind. A quiet, comfortable night it would probably do them both good.</p><p>Monroe curled up beside him on the couch, taking up most of the remaining space. Nick enjoyed the warmth, and he couldn’t stop himself from running his free hand over his soft, tattered fur. It felt strangely intimate, and he stilled for a moment to consider if it was somehow crossing a figurative line with their friendship or not. Monroe closed his eyes at the touch, so he thought no more of it; continuing the comforting gesture.</p><p>He knew that acting like this, and being so <em> familiar </em> around the blutbad was probably a bad idea-- and maybe it was. But Nick was lonely, he’d admit-- and Monroe was warm, and <em> comforting </em>, in a way he couldn’t explain. He couldn’t even remember the last time he felt this safe and relaxed in the company of someone else.</p><p>The television flickered quietly in the background, and the Grimm found himself gradually drifting off, eyes slowly closing as his body begged for sleep. He wasn’t entirely sure if he did fall asleep or not, finding himself suddenly wide awake from a ruckus outside. Monroe jumped off the couch, ears held back, and a deep growl following.</p><p>“What is it?” Nick asked, eyes wide, body tense.</p><p>“Blutbaden,” Monroe spoke through gritted teeth, assuming his humanoid form. “It’s <em> bad </em>, Nick. There’s more. At least three.”</p><p>That definitely didn’t sound good.</p><p>“Should I--”</p><p>A knock at the front door startled them both, neither saying another word. The blutbad gave him a subtle look, pointing towards the back door of the house, through the kitchen. If this was going to be as bad as Monroe feared, then Nick would do what he could to make sure they settled this situation unharmed, or at least escape if it escalated too far.</p><p>Monroe crept through the front room, cautiously opening the door, just enough to peek through. “Alright guys, I don’t want any trouble,” he bit out, tense and guarded.</p><p>“Join us in the hunt, brother,” came a deep, gravelly voice, unseen to Nick.</p><p>The blutbad shook his head with distaste, closing the door slowly. “No thank you--”</p><p>Apparently, that was the wrong answer.</p><p>The large front window shattered, glass spraying across the room, landing on everything in sight. Two huge figures jumped through, landing only a few feet from them; followed by a third. The shock had thrown the Grimm off balance, ducking behind the couch for cover. He cautiously looked over, finding the three intruders staring in his direction, eyes wide and red.</p><p>Nick slowly rose to his feet, backing up towards the kitchen. He reached down to his hip, finding his service pistol missing; having previously left it upstairs when he returned from work. He cursed under his breath, stance low and ready for whatever fight he was in for.</p><p>“So it’s true-- you <em> do </em> have a Grimm,” the first blutbad said, eyeing him suspiciously.</p><p>The second wesen sniffed the air with curiosity. “This one smells <em> different </em>.” </p><p>The third agreed with a deep growl.</p><p><em> Shit </em>.</p><p>This wasn’t the kind of situation he’d imagined himself in the middle of, at least not tonight.</p><p>Even with Monroe not too far from him, Nick knew that the two of them were no match for three or more blutbaden, especially tonight during the full moon. The available options were running low, as Nick desperately tried to think of a way out of this situation with as little conflict as possible.</p><p>Monroe snarled, face in full woge; claws out and striking the opposing blutbaden. They all turned towards the clockmaker, mirroring his actions, ready for a fight. </p><p>“Nick--!” Monroe yelled, turning to stare him directly in the eye. “<em> Run! </em>”</p><p>The Grimm didn’t hesitate; dashing out the backdoor at top speed, and tripping over in the process. He didn’t exactly have the best night-vision, but he couldn’t let that slow him down. The moon’s rays were dull, and that’s when he finally saw it, hanging high in the sky; a red moon, casting deep, crimson light over everything in sight.</p><p>A blood moon.</p><p>So that’s why the blutbaden were acting like this-- how could they have possibly missed it?</p><p>The pack reappeared behind him, emerging from the house, and staring at Nick with curiosity. The three of them paused, heads slowly turning up to meet the moon, red eyes reflecting the lunar eclipse. They let out a howl in unison; lurching forward, they threw their hands on the ground, posture like a wild animal. Forms began to shift, in a way Nick could hardly comprehend.</p><p>Where the hell was Monroe? Why wasn’t he here? What had they done to him?</p><p>The onslaught of questions only further fueled Nick’s anxiety and anger. If he found that they’d hurt Monroe in the slightest, he was going to cut their fucking <em> heads off- </em>-</p><p>But that would have to wait; he was devoid of any weapons, and stood no chance by himself. He still had no idea what the hell he was up against right now, as the sight before him shocked him to the core.</p><p>This wasn’t a <em> regular </em> woge-- it was like nothing he’d ever seen before. They’d transformed, but not like the wolf Monroe had appeared as only moments ago-- this was different, larger, and far more frightening. It was some kind of half-human, half-wolf creature; standing incredibly tall, teeth and claws on display. Nick wouldn’t be surprised if this is where the lore of werewolves originated from, because that was <em> exactly </em>what he was looking at.</p><p>Against his better judgement, meeting their eyes was his next mistake.</p><p>“Grimm!” They growled together, letting out another mighty growl. “Time to <em> hunt </em>.” </p><p>Nick took that as a sign to run.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Grimm stumbled, leaning over, hands on his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath. He had no idea how long he’d been running for, or where the hell he even was at this point. The light around him still shimmered with a dim red colour; signifying that this night was far from over, and that he was far from safety.</p><p>Hearing the approaching footsteps behind him, Nick swung around to face the blutbaden-- but he no longer saw the pack that was following him. They’d been torn to shreds, not far from where he stood, blood seeping into the ground, the taste of iron present in the air. </p><p>There was someone else standing in their place, even larger than the others that were previously chasing him. It’s face and claws were covered in gore, posture lurching forward, eyes on his.</p><p>Nick could tell immediately it was Monroe-- the partially shredded cardigan and silver streaks of hair gave him away instantly. This wasn’t a wolf, or a beast-- it was his<em> friend </em>. It was someone he cared for, and someone he definitely couldn’t harm-- and who wouldn’t harm him.</p><p>He was struck with such terror and awe that his legs failed to obey his commands. He was frozen on the spot, mouth dry and eyes unblinking. Even if he tried to get away, there was no way this blutbad-- <em> his friend </em> -- could possibly hurt him. Monroe <em> had </em> to recognise him-- he <em> had </em>to-- otherwise, Nick was certain he’d never see another day.</p><p>A piercing howl struck his ears, causing him to flinch. As soon as he opened his eyes again, the wolf was on him-- knocking him over with a snarl, weight pinning him to the ground. His arms shot out on impulse, attempting to push away his attacker, to no avail. </p><p>“Monroe? <em> Monroe! </em> It’s me, <em> Nick </em> --” He shouted, struggling for air. “I’m your <em> friend </em>.”</p><p>The wolf pulled back, growling, sniffing him intently. Nick prayed that living in Monroe’s house had given him a scent, something familiar-- a way for him to be recognised by the beast above him. The weight on his chest was suffocating him, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t fucking terrified that he might be taking his final breaths in this very moment.</p><p>Sharp, white teeth glistened in the light of the blood moon, on full display in front of him. Nick squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that he could somehow disappear. The wolf leaned down, too close for comfort; as a deep growling voice spoke into his ear:</p><p>“<em> Mine </em>.”</p><p>The Grimm didn’t have time to comprehend the word, as the sharp force of the wolf’s teeth sinking into his neck caused him to cry out in pain-- more intense than anything he’d ever felt in his life. He could feel his consciousness fading, smell of blood filling the air; the dim light of the moon disappearing as his eyes refused to stay open any longer. </p><p>This was it. This was how he was going to go. </p><p>At least it would be over quickly.</p><p>The last thing he could register was someone calling to him, a warmth holding him close.</p><p>...Nick? </p><p>
  <em> Nick!  </em>
</p><p>Oh, <em> fuck--! </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In you I was invited; so in your arms I’ll die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monroe’s eyes snapped open. </p><p>He fell backwards, landing on the hard ground with a grunt. His eyes darted at his surroundings-- it was dark, he was outside. There was nothing that he recognised.</p><p>He blinked, a brief panic setting in. How did he get here? Where even was ‘here’? </p><p>What the hell happened?</p><p>The last thing he remembered was--</p><p>His stomach lurched at the sudden taste of blood on his lips. He wiped it on his sleeve, pulling back to see it everywhere; over his face, his hands, his <em> clothes </em>--</p><p>A soft sound beside him startled Monroe back to reality. He peered through the darkness, eyes focusing on the sight before him.</p><p>It was Nick. He was lying on his side, unmoving, breathing softly. </p><p>Monroe swallowed the lump in his throat. This didn’t look good.</p><p>“Nick?” he asked hesitantly. </p><p>He reached over with a shaking hand, placing it on the Grimm’s shoulder, pushing him onto his back. </p><p>That’s when Monroe saw all the <em> blood. </em></p><p>He was-- he was <em> bleeding. </em>It was everywhere-- all over his face and chest, originating from a rather deep wound on his neck--</p><p><em>A</em> <em>bite mark.</em></p><p>He swiftly pulled Nick into his lap, ripping off his own shredded cardigan and placing it against his neck. He needed to stop the bleeding as soon as possible; it already looked like Nick had lost too much, he couldn’t risk him completely bleeding out.</p><p>But at least he was breathing, as weak as it was.</p><p>He was alive, but he was unconscious. He needed medical attention, and quickly. </p><p>“Nick!” Monroe shouted, trying his best to wake the Grimm, to no avail. “Oh <em> fuck-- </em>!” </p><p>A sudden spike of dread pierced through him as he came to the realisation of what he had done.</p><p>He’d… he’d bitten him--  </p><p>He’d <em> marked </em> him, without so much as asking permission-- Nick, his best friend. Nick, the <em> Grimm </em>. Nick, the person he cared for far too much to lose; and who was now bound to him in a way he’d never understand.</p><p>And he couldn’t even remember doing it.</p><p>Monroe shook his head-- he could panic about this later. They needed to get back home, to safety, first and foremost.</p><p>Pulling Nick into his arms as gently as he could, Monroe took in the scent of their surroundings, trying his best to use it as a way for him to locate the direction they’d come from. His senses were overloaded by the other bodies that he’d only just noticed, lying mere steps from where they stood.</p><p>A collection of mauled corpses were piled together-- no doubt the reason for Monroe’s current gory state. </p><p>Now he remembered-- they’d been after Nick, and there was no way Monroe was going to let that happen. A growl caught in the back of his throat, the sudden thought causing him to pull Nick just a little closer, holding near what was his.</p><p>It was going to be one hell of a conversation to explain himself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A pained sound greeted Monroe once he’d returned with the medkit, finding Nick trying his best attempt to rise from the couch. The blutbad was by his side promptly, urging him back down.</p><p>“Monroe…” the Grimm whispered, eyelids fluttering. “Hey…”</p><p>“It’s okay, Nick.” The blutbad pressed a gentle hand to his chest, keeping him in place. “Try not to move.”</p><p>“You don’t look too good,” Nick slurred.</p><p>“Like <em> you </em> can talk,” Monroe retorted. Of course Nick wasn’t worried about <em> himself </em> . He couldn’t believe this idiot sometimes. “I don’t know what made me feel worse; that I saw you bleeding out, the taste of blood in my mouth... or the fact that it was <em> yours </em>.”</p><p>“Yeah… that sounds pretty gross, man.” Nick made a face, pausing briefly. “Were you, uh... trying to eat me?” He asked with a smile, trying his best to chuckle, but wheezing instead.</p><p>“<em> Of course not </em> .” Monroe was nearly <em> offended </em> by the accusation, and tried not to let it show. “We don’t eat kehrseite <em> or </em> Grimms, even when we’re out of control like that.”</p><p>“That’s good to know.”</p><p>“Most blutbaden won’t bat an eye at <em> killing </em>, though. That’s a different story.”</p><p>“Guess I got lucky, then,” Nick chuckled.</p><p>“Just be glad it was <em> me </em>. Any other blutbad would have killed you.”</p><p>“Wasn’t that what they were <em> trying </em> to do? But you…” He hummed, grinning from ear to ear. “I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.”</p><p>“Now you’re just <em> delirious </em>,” Monroe commented.</p><p>The Grimm shook his head. “Am <em> not </em>.”</p><p>“Nick, you were unconscious and bleeding out in my arms. I nearly ripped out your throat. How is that <em> not </em>hurting you?”</p><p>“You could have done a lot worse... Although, that is one thing I don’t understand.”</p><p>Monroe’s eyes narrowed. “What’s that?”</p><p>“I saw you slice apart those other blutbad with your claws like they were made out of butter.”</p><p>He grimaced, remembering the sight before them when he’d first come around. “Sorry you had to see that…”</p><p>“You… didn’t use your claws on me though, which I thought was strange,” Nick said with a thoughtful look.</p><p>Monroe could feel himself sweating under the pressure, trying his best to ignore Nick’s barrage of questions, and focus on treating the bite wound to ensure it wouldn’t become infected. He already felt guilty enough, looking at the absolute mess he’d made of Nick’s throat-- and he knew just how badly it was going to scar.</p><p>“I can barely remember what happened during that hour, Nick. But my instincts were able to recognise your scent, otherwise that could have gone very, <em> very </em> differently.” The blutbad pulled back, letting out a deep sigh, running a hand down his face. “Look-- I’m sorry Nick. I can’t believe I--”</p><p>Nick shushed him. “It’s okay. We’re here. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>The two of them shared a brief moment, as Monroe got back to work, and finally finished dressing his wound, taking a moment to breathe. Nick still looked dreadful, and his clothes were drenched with blood and sweat. Monroe had his work cut out for him, it would seem. </p><p>As the blutbad finished packing away the leftover medical supplies, he was frozen in place by a sudden question-- one that he had no current answer for.</p><p>“Why would you bite me?” Nick asked, turning his head slightly to get a better view of the other man.</p><p>Monroe’s mind went completely blank. </p><p>
  <em> Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck-- </em>
</p><p>He wasn’t expecting this conversation so soon. He needed to remain calm, and come up with an excuse-- one to buy him some time. For now. Until they were ready for <em> that </em> conversation.</p><p>“It’s... hard for me to tell.” The blutbad cleared his throat, hearing his voice break a little. “I have no idea what was going through my head at the time, if anything. But if it was you, and you were running, then I’m guessing it was… a way to stop you, in a non-lethal way.”</p><p>Monroe glanced away, hoping his lie would curb the Grimm’s curiosity. </p><p>“That makes sense.” He shifted to a sitting position, wincing a little at the movement. “I still had no idea there were so many different types of woge, though. Always thought it was all in the face. I’m learning so much.”</p><p>Yeah, he was. Learning the<em> hard </em>way, up close and personal.</p><p>“It’s not exactly something we tell Grimms, or advertise in general. And I would have preferred you found out<em> without </em>nearly dying.”</p><p>Nick smiled. “I can see why.”</p><p>“But being able to blend into an environment and pass off as any other wild animal is key to our survival. So, yeah-- there’s a reason we have secrets, Nick.”</p><p>“Was that what happened last night?” The Grimm smirked. “<em> Blending in </em>?”</p><p>“No, definitely not,” Monroe groaned, pinching his brow. “That’s just a... blutbad thing, unfortunately.”</p><p>Nick actually laughed, and Monroe had no idea why he was taking the whole <em> nearly dying </em> situation so well. </p><p>“Blutbaden are rather complicated, if that wasn’t already obvious,” he added with a smile.</p><p>Nick hummed, eyes struggling to stay open. “I sure am glad I’ve just got the one to deal with then.”</p><p>With that, he’d fallen asleep again, body relaxing under the touch. Monroe could do nothing but stare-- he needed his rest, especially after losing that much blood-- and Monroe would take care of him, because that was the least he could do.</p><p>This Grimm was going to be the end of him, and not in the <em> traditional </em> sense. His wolf was right-- he cared for him more than he could admit.</p><p>No, that wasn’t it--</p><p>
  <em> Shit.  </em>
</p><p>Monroe loved him. Monroe marked him. Monroe wanted to <em> claim </em> him.</p><p>How was he going to explain himself? </p><p>He’d trapped Nick into a relationship that he knew he didn’t want-- into a bond he’d never asked for.</p><p>All because he’d lost control under the light of the blood moon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Even with his injury, and the uncomfortable pain that came with it, Nick still had plans. He’d managed to rest most of the night, and even the following morning-- but he had promised to see Juliette today. The two of them had much to discuss, now that they’d had some time apart to think about their future.</p><p>“Really though?” Nick enquired with a look of concern, cradling the coffee cup in his hands. “<em> Renard </em>?”</p><p>A blush darkened Juliette’s cheeks, as she averted her gaze. “I had no idea he was your <em> captain </em>. If I’d have known that--”</p><p>“Don’t stress about it.” He shrugged, offering a smile. “Small world, I guess.”</p><p>Nick wasn’t <em> jealous </em>. How could he be? Sure, he still loved her, and always would-- in some form or another. But she deserved happiness as much as he did-- and if Sean made her happy, then he’d support her choice.</p><p>“You’re not mad?” She asked cautiously.</p><p>“To hear about you finding someone you like? Of course not.”</p><p>Juliette blinked, brow furrowing. “That... wasn’t the reaction I was expecting, to be honest.”</p><p>Nick hummed. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about the future, and what I want. Your happiness is important to me.” He leaned forward, placing a hand on hers gently. “Also, considering my history with Renard, I’d say you’re in safe hands.”</p><p>The two of them shared a smile, as she placed her hand over his.</p><p>Nick’s eyes darkened slightly, voice lowering. “But if he <em> ever </em> does <em> anything </em> to hurt you--”</p><p>“Yes, Nick, I know--” She laughed. “You’ll kick his ass.”</p><p>“Glad you remembered,” he smirked, pulling back to take a hearty sip of his coffee while it was still warm.</p><p>Juliette eyed him suspiciously. “<em> You </em> have someone too, don’t you Nick?”</p><p>The Grimm nearly choked, placing his cup down hastily. “What makes you say that?” He replied, averting his gaze ever so slightly, as to not falter.</p><p>“You’ve been doing that little <em> smile </em> you do, when you think no one is looking. I <em> know </em> that look,” she teased. “There’s someone on your mind.”</p><p>Nick sighed, lowering his head and staring into his coffee. </p><p>“I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. It’s so <em> complicated </em>, and hard to explain, and I don’t--”</p><p>There were many aspects of his life he was considering-- he wasn’t just referring to the whole fact that he was a Grimm, and that Monroe was a wesen. They were also both men, and that was an entirely different hurdle altogether.</p><p>“Nick. You’ll be <em> fine </em>. Don’t put so much pressure on yourself to meet absurd expectations. You can only be yourself.”</p><p>Nick swallowed the lump in his throat, letting out a shaky breath. “But what if--”</p><p>“They’ll understand, and if they don’t-- then they’re not worth it.” She leaned forward, holding one of his hands between her own once more. “<em> You’re </em>worth more than that.”</p><p>Nick sat rigidly in his chair, returning her intense gaze, a grin slowly tugging at the corner of his lips. </p><p>“You’re very difficult to argue with-- you know that, right?”</p><p>Juliette laughed. “It’s one of my <em> best </em> qualities. You know that.”</p><p>Their chatter moved on to what they’d been up to, their future plans, and life in general. Nick mentioned some of the weirder cases he’d been on at work, and some of the interesting characters he’d met along the way. Which led him to another thought.</p><p>“Just in case you need to find me, here’s where I’m staying.” He tapped away on his phone, sending her the address in a text message for safe keeping.</p><p>Juliette appeared intrigued. “You got your own place <em> already </em>?”</p><p>Nick shook his head. “I’m staying with a friend,” he clarified, moving to get up from his seat before she could interrogate him further. “Oh, and uh-- mind if I come by later in the week, to pick up a few things?”</p><p>“Sure. I’ve been working late so just let yourself in, if I’m not there.”</p><p>After saying their goodbyes, Nick headed back to his car, momentarily flinching as a sudden burst of pain shot through his neck. He placed a hand on the wound instinctively, waiting for it to pass.</p><p>There’s no way it could mean anything.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nick returned to work the next day, popping pain medication and trying not to think about that hurt expression Monroe had on all weekend. He couldn’t help but feel that the blutbad was keeping something from him-- something <em> important </em>. </p><p>Hank appeared behind him, giving him a sudden, but friendly, clap on the shoulder. Nick flinched forward. It took all of his self-control not to let out the pained sound stuck in his throat. His hand shot up to the side of his neck, massaging it gently.</p><p>Hank gave him a confused look. “What’s going on with you, man?” He asked with concern.</p><p>Nick took a moment to consider an excuse. “I don’t know what--”</p><p>“Yeah you do,” his partner interrupted, taking a seat opposite him. “You’ve been acting <em> weird </em>the last few weeks-- and now you’ve come into work with an injury you’re trying to hide, and doing a shit job of it.”</p><p>The Grimm sighed, leaning back. “I’m <em> that </em>obvious, huh?”</p><p>Hank nodded. “I’m your partner, Nick. I know you, and I know when something’s up. You can talk to me.”</p><p>Where would he even <em> start </em>?</p><p>“My life is just a never ending disaster at the moment.” Nick shrugged, brushing back his hair. “That’s about it.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hank replied, eyeing him up and down in his current, dreary appearance. “I’ll take you home, then. You’re in no state to work.”</p><p>The Grimm couldn’t protest-- knowing just how hard it was to argue with Hank when he knew he was right.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Juliette and I broke up,” Nick admitted out of the blue. “So, yeah-- I’m not living with her anymore.”</p><p>Hank tensed at the wheel, car stuttering halfway down the road. He shot a look of complete surprise at Nick, mouth open and closing slightly as if he couldn’t quite figure out what to say. </p><p>Nick never thought he could make him speechless.</p><p>“Shit, man. That’s kinda a <em> big </em> life change.” Hank pulled the car over, idling at the curb. “Then... where are you staying?”</p><p>Oh. Right. He didn’t even know that he was friends with Monroe now. That might make this a little weird.</p><p>“Remember that guy we arrested that time?” Nick made a vague gesture with his hand. “You know-- the <em> clock guy </em>?”</p><p>Hank raised an eyebrow, nodding along. “The one who showed up recently to pick up the <em> other </em> guy?”</p><p>Nick clicked his fingers. “That’s the one.”</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>“So…” The Grimm wasn’t sure how best to phrase it and make it <em> not </em> sound weird. “We’re kind of <em> friends </em> now. I’m staying at his place.”</p><p>“Really?” Hank blinked, furrowing his brow. “You chose to crash at the house of a guy you barely know, when I’m <em> right here </em>?”</p><p>Nick had never even thought about asking his partner for help-- he already knew he bugged him enough at work. </p><p>“I know you like bringing home the ladies,” Nick replied with a sly smile. “I just didn’t wanna cramp your <em> style </em>.”</p><p>Hank scoffed, waving him off. “Like you could if you <em> tried </em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nick was plagued by restless sleep, of imagery he couldn’t quite grasp. </p><p>He was running, on his feet, as fast as he could. There were footsteps behind him, like a gallop; an entire pack of wolves chasing after him. He was no match for their speed, but the adrenaline fueled fear kept him going.</p><p>No matter how hard he tried, his legs felt heavy, eventually giving out, the earthy ground meeting him head on. As he rose to his knees, a series of red eyes surrounded him, growling and barking.</p><p>The wolves encircled him, slowly closing in, creeping closer and closer.</p><p>But then something happened-- something <em> changed. </em></p><p>These weren’t wild animals, they weren’t there to hurt him--</p><p>They were his family. <em> His pack </em>.</p><p>The wolves no longer appeared terrifying; their eyes soft and welcoming, mirroring the shift in body language. Nick felt safe, he felt at home--</p><p>And then they began to run again.</p><p>They darted away, through the woods, between the forest of trees. They were fast-- too fast-- the Grimm finding it near impossible to keep up. </p><p>“Wait for me!” He breathed heavily, stumbling through the foliage.</p><p>He didn’t want to be left behind. It made him feed lost-- <em> alone. </em>He could do nothing as the wolves disappeared into the distance.</p><p>Nick held on to the nearest tree, struggling to regain his breath. “Don’t leave--”</p><p>Something moved before him, he could hear it rustling through the leaves littering the ground. He looked up, greeted by a huge, familiar grey wolf. It sat a few metres in front of him, eyes red and intense, unblinking.</p><p>Nick recognised him. He was someone he cared for; someone who cared for him. He crept forward, reaching out slowly, with mild hesitation-- running his hand through the wolf’s mane with a caring touch.</p><p>“Hey there…” He whispered, still unsure of himself.</p><p>The peace didn’t last-- in a split second, the calm and tender moment turned into a nightmare. The wolf snarled, hair raised on end, sharp teeth threateningly on display.</p><p>Nick flinched backwards, unable to move. He could do nothing more than stare, hands and legs shaking.</p><p>“Wait--”</p><p>He tried to calm the beast, but nothing was working. He had nowhere to go; nowhere to escape to. It was inching closer, and Nick threw his hands in front of his face on instinct, bracing for the inevitable bite--</p><p>“<em> Mine </em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nick awoke with a shout, hands tensing in the sheets beneath him. He was breathing heavily, eyes darting around the room as he momentarily forgot where he was. He sat up, gaining his bearings; wiping his hand across his forehead, and through his hair.</p><p>He was completely drenched in sweat, which wasn’t like him at all. The dream he’d experienced was surreal, and for a moment, he wasn’t entirely convinced that it <em> was </em> a dream.</p><p>“Fuck…” Nick cursed, lying back down. “What was that about?” He asked out loud, to no one in particular.</p><p>It was friendly, yet feral. Endearing, yet possessive. What did it mean? <em> ‘Mine?’ </em> What did Nick have that belonged to the wolf?</p><p>None of this made any sense. He couldn’t tell if this was just a figment of all his recent experiences merged together in a strange nightmare, or if it was some kind of after-effect of being bitten by a woged blutbad. Shit-- if this meant he was going to turn into a blutbad, then Monroe had some explaining to do. </p><p>He laughed at the absurdity of such a thing.</p><p>But maybe it would be good to talk about this kind of thing with a <em> different </em> blutbad. One that wouldn’t hold back against his enquiries, and one that would probably answer any question he had.</p><p>With that thought, Nick had a plan.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nick was still recovering, and he knew it would be a few more weeks until the unsightly bite on his neck healed-- but he was riddled with cabin-fever, and desperate to get out.</p><p>“Wait a minute, hold on--“ Monroe curled a hand around his arm, turning Nick to face him. “You’re hanging out with <em> Hap </em>?”</p><p>The Grimm nodded. “As much as I respect you, and your diet--” He paused, considering how to say this <em> nicely. </em> “Sometimes I just <em> really </em>need a hamburger, you know?”</p><p>Monroe raised an eyebrow. “You know, Nick-- just because you live with me doesn’t mean you have to conform to my way of <em> living </em>.”</p><p>The two of them shared a brief smile. “I know.” Nick swiped the keys off the table, slipping his phone into his pocket. “But it’d still be good to catch up with him, see how he’s settling in.”</p><p>The blutbad rolled his eyes. “Alright. Well, tell him I say <em> hi </em>at least.”</p><p>The Grimm waved him off as he ran down the porch stairs, glad to get out for a short while. He had an ever growing list of questions he wanted to ask Hap, and he was beginning to get anxious.</p><p>“And make sure he doesn’t talk you into anything stupid,” Monroe added from the doorstep. “You know what he’s like.”</p><p>Nick failed to stifle a laugh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hap’s apartment was nearly unrecognisable since he’d last been there-- and that was only a few months ago.</p><p>“Love what you’ve done with the place,” Nick commented, placing the food on the table. He’d made sure to pick up a little of everything from the local fast food chain, unsure what the blutbad’s preference was. “Starting to look <em> homey </em>.”</p><p>“Thanks man!” Hap smiled, forcing him into a hug. He pulled back, catching on to the scent of food. He waltzed over to the table, opening up the bag and staring inside with curiosity. “Did you bring the <em> goods </em>?”</p><p>He smirked. “Of course.”</p><p>The blutbad licked his lips, pulling out a container of fried chicken. “Dude, you’re a <em> lifesaver </em>.”</p><p>Nick helped set out the rest of the food and drinks, as the two of them took a seat at the table. Hap was talking non-stop about what he’d been up to since they’d last seen each other. Even with the crazy events that put the blutbad in this position, he was doing rather well for himself-- using his inherited money to live the good life.</p><p>Despite Nick’s best efforts, his mind kept zoning out; thoughts travelling back to Monroe.</p><p>He liked the way he’d smile at him. He liked how his hand would linger by his shoulder when they were talking. It did something to him, a feeling deep in his chest.</p><p>He shook his head, swearing under his breath.</p><p>Nick couldn’t entertain such delusions. There was no way Monroe could feel like that about him. Maybe, in some other reality, where he wasn’t a Grimm-- but like this, the way he was now--</p><p>Even if they got past the Grimm-thing, there were still so many other aspects that concerned him. Monroe never came across as the type of guy who liked men… especially guys like <em> Nick </em>.</p><p>No, he couldn’t think less of himself for that. He couldn’t think of himself as <em> different </em>. But if something like that was ever a problem, or would get in the way of their friendship-- Nick would simply leave. </p><p>Not like it would be the first time.</p><p>“You alright, man?” Hap asked out of the blue. </p><p>“...Yeah?” Nick replied, snapping out of it. He was trying his best not to become lost in thought, and failing miserably. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“Are you <em> sure </em> ?” The blutbad gave him a look. “You smell… <em> different </em>.”</p><p>The Grimm tried not to think too hard about that comment. “Probably because I’m a Grimm,” he shrugged.</p><p>“No, you’ve<em> always </em> smelt different in comparison to other people. But, like-- since I first met you, it’s changed again.” He leaned over the table, smelling the air. “You smell like <em> pack </em>.”</p><p>“What--” Nick sputtered, nearly choking on his burger. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Like one of us. Part of our family.”</p><p>Huh. Maybe this was what that weird dream was trying to tell him.</p><p>“I… don’t quite get what you mean. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”</p><p>“It means other members of your pack will treat you good, however rival packs may be more hostile. But it depends on your role.”</p><p>“My <em> role </em>?” Nick pressed. He didn’t remember signing up for this.</p><p>“Yeah, like-- whether you were adopted in like a child of the pack, which I doubt due to your age. Or--” He hummed thoughtfully. “You’re probably considered more of a sibling to the others.”</p><p>“Hm.” Nick considered that for a moment. “I guess I can deal with that.”</p><p>“Unless you’ve been <em> bitten </em> by another member of the pack,” Hap clarified. “Then it makes the whole dynamic change for everyone. <em> Especially </em>if it was by the alpha.”</p><p>“Woah, hold up a second--” The Grimm raised a finger, considering his next question, and falling short. “<em> Bitten </em>?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. A bite means a lot to blutbaden, which is why they scar so badly. So others always see that they can’t be taken once they’ve been marked by their mate.”</p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p>Their <em> mate? </em></p><p>“A blutbad’s mark is a promise, Nick,” Hap added. “We mate for life. Another reason for the scar. It’s a symbol. Kinda romantic, if you ask me.”</p><p>Nick’s whole world began collapsing in on itself, as he struggled to let the words sink in.</p><p>Monroe didn’t like him-- in <em> that </em> kind of way. There was <em> no way </em> that was possible. It was an accident. It was <em> instinct </em>. It was just his way to protect Nick, when he had taken the form of the wolf; to stop himself from killing him.</p><p>Nick knew he cared deeply for Monroe, and yes-- he could even admit his own growing feelings for the blutbad-- but he couldn’t bear to be with him if Monroe was doing it purely from <em> obligation </em>, or guilt.</p><p>From a <em> mistake </em>.</p><p>“What if it was an accident?” Nick asked, fearing the worst.</p><p>Hap shook his head. “There’s no <em> accidents </em> , man. Feelings have been known to <em> change </em> , so it’s not unheard of. I mean, one mate is bound to lose the other before they die. But losing your mate is just… it’s painful, man.... and <em> lonely </em>.”</p><p>Oh, fuck.</p><p>Is that what it meant? </p><p>Monroe was good at hiding his feelings, sometimes coming across as completely unreadable. Perhaps his wolf knew better than he did. Perhaps Monroe’s affection for him was translated into that bite-- or maybe it meant something else.</p><p>No, that couldn’t be it. There was no way…</p><p>Shit-- he <em> really </em>needed to talk to Monroe.</p><p>“But you haven’t been bitten by a blutbad, so you’re fine.” Hap stopped for a moment to take a ridiculously loud sip of his soda. “Right, Nick?”</p><p>Nick’s mouth fell open, words failing him. His hand rested on the side of his neck, rubbing at the still healing wound. </p><p>Hap expression slowly changed to one of realisation.</p><p>“Oh, <em> shit </em>. Yeah… I’m gonna, uh… How about a drink?” He offered, completely changing the subject. “Nothing that a little schnapps can’t fix, yeah?”</p><p>Maybe he <em> could </em> use a drink. Just <em> one </em> drink, of course. He wasn’t going to let this go to his head. He’d still need to drive himself home afterwards.</p><p>“Okay,” Nick replied, caving in. “But only <em> one </em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Monroe!” Nick and Hap shouted in drunken unison, causing the blutbad to flinch away from the phone.</p><p>“Nick?” He asked with distaste. “Where are you?”</p><p>“Hap’s place, you know-- his place? The one he lives at--“</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” Monroe rolled his eyes. He could tell by the garbled sentences that they were drunk. “I’m coming to get you.”</p><p>“See? What did I tell you, Nick? He’s a real gentleman,” Hap commented, clearly oblivious to the phone call still being connected.</p><p>The blutbad growled with distaste, snatching his jacket off the couch and driving to pick up his-- to pick up <em> Nick </em>.</p><p>He was going to <em> try </em> to be civil; from one blutbad to another-- but he didn’t care how <em> friendly </em> their relationship was. He didn’t like other blutbaden - regardless if they were part of his pack, or not - getting so ridiculously close to his mate.</p><p>Monroe shook his head. </p><p>No-- to <em> Nick </em>. It was just… Nick.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Grimm stumbled out the door, heading towards the car with shaky steps. He waved off Monroe, clearly not wanting any help, which was strange-- even for him. </p><p>“Look at you, finally settling down with a mate. From our pack, no less--”</p><p>“Back off, Hap,” Monroe warned, suppressing a snarl. “Last time I checked, <em> I </em>was the alpha here.”</p><p>“Hey man--” Hap threw up his arms. “I’m not trying to take what’s yours. But you’d better explain everything to him, sooner rather than later.”</p><p>“Don’t you think I<em> know </em> that?” He snapped, unable to control his emotions right now. “And he’s not <em> mine, </em> he’s--”</p><p>Shit. He had no idea what he was. It sounded so <em> crude. </em></p><p>“Yeah, sounds like you two have quite a lot to talk about.” </p><p>Monroe shrugged him off, leaving as quickly as he came. He’d deal with the blutbad later, but right now-- he had a drunk Grimm to get home.</p><p>He slipped into the car, gripping the steering wheel tightly, and calming himself down. He had to keep his wits about him, now more than ever.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Monroe,” Nick slurred, head pressed against the passenger door.</p><p>The blutbad stared at him, eyes narrowing. “For <em> what </em>?”</p><p>The Grimm mumbled something he couldn’t quite catch. He appeared to be dozing off, if he hadn’t already. </p><p>Monroe could smell it-- the alcohol, the meat-- the scent of another blutbad. It caused a primal growl to escape up his throat. </p><p>He wanted to <em> claim </em> him.</p><p><em> Fuck </em>--</p><p>He<em> hated </em> how his instincts made him feel like this. Especially around Nick-- who was none the wiser.</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry for,” Monroe replied, clearing his throat. “But I’ve never seen you this drunk before, Nick.”</p><p>A soft snore was all he received in response, so he decided to leave it at that; turning the key in the ignition and heading home. He wasn’t particularly thrilled to receive a drunk Grimm-- which caused him further concern regarding <em> why </em> he was in such a state.</p><p>Then again, he <em> did </em> just go through a tough break-up. Maybe he needed someone to talk to. Or maybe just he wanted someone to get drunk with, knowing that Monroe wouldn’t be able to.</p><p>Regardless, his questions would have to wait until later.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nick’s eyes fluttered open, finding himself melting into the couch in Monroe’s living room. He’d dozed off again, at some point, still slowly sobering up. He didn’t even remember how he got back here in the first place.</p><p>He noted a large glass of water left on the coffee table before him, snatching it up and devouring it as quickly as he could. He felt his head spin, a headache setting in rather swiftly.</p><p>Nick <em> really </em> needed to sleep this off-- but he had more important things to do right now. He’d had a lot of time to think during his afternoon with Hap, and to consider what possibilities were available to him after his newfound understanding of blutbaden bite marks.</p><p>But he needed to talk to Monroe. He needed to clarify what truly happened that night, and what it meant for <em> both </em> of them. He knew this conversation would be tough-- his blutbaden roommate wasn’t a man of many words or spoken feelings, so he’d need to tread carefully. </p><p>“Monroe?” He called out, voice cracking.</p><p>“Yeah, Nick?” The blutbad replied from the kitchen, joining him in the living room momentarily. “Didn’t know you were awake.”</p><p>“You know… I was talking to Hap earlier,” Nick started. “And he told me some interesting things about blutbaden dynamics.”</p><p>“Sounds like something Hap would tell a Grimm without a second thought.” Monroe rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to him. “There go all our secrets.”</p><p>It was a poor deflection attempt, no doubt.</p><p>Nick shifted slightly, finding a more comfortable position. “I was wondering if you could help with clarifying something for me?”</p><p>“S-sure, Nick,” Monroe stuttered, against his best efforts to keep his cool. “Which part?”</p><p>“Is it true that I’m - based on my scent, at least - considered part of your ‘pack’?”</p><p>“Well… yeah. You’ve been living here for a while. It just kind of... happens, sometimes. But it doesn’t mean anything, especially for someone who’s not blutbaden.”</p><p>“What about for a Grimm? Wouldn’t it be… weird, or even<em> dangerous </em>, to be in a pack with a Grimm?”</p><p>“Perhaps. I think it’s like having a personal bodyguard. No one would dare come near the Grimm or the blutbaden if that were the case.”</p><p>“Really Monroe?” Nick scoffed. “You of all wesen would not need a bodyguard.”</p><p>“I can’t argue with you there. But look, it really doesn’t bother me, Nick. You’re my friend, and in turn, part of the pack. You always will be, even if you leave Portland.”</p><p>The question he was anxious to ask was sitting on the edge of his tongue, begging to be said. He already felt that it would be a sensitive subject, but he needed to know. He needed to be <em> sure </em>.</p><p>“Do you bite <em> all </em> members of your pack?” Nick asked, ensuring he kept his eyes directly on the blutbad’s.</p><p>A look flashed over Monroe’s features, his expression falling, changing to something defensive. Nick could tell he was clenching his jaw, and he was certain he was considering his response.</p><p>The Grimm was getting on his nerves, he could tell.</p><p>Monroe glanced away, voice low. “Nick…”</p><p>“I can’t help but feel it means something else--” He added. “Something you’re not telling me.”</p><p>“<em> Nick--” </em> he warned, anger rising in his voice. He was on the verge of an emotional woge, which was rare for him. “It doesn’t <em> mean </em> anything, alright? I was trying to protect you, nothing more. <em> Drop it </em>.”</p><p>“Monroe.” Nick grabbed the blutbad’s arm to prevent him from leaving, pulling him back down. “You’re not going anywhere until you <em> tell me. </em> It’s okay, whatever it means--”</p><p>The blutbad growled, deep and primal. Nick found himself pinned against the couch, their bodies pressed against each other, as Monroe towered over him. The anger disappeared from his face, replaced with a somber expression.</p><p>“Nick…” He was so close to the Grimm, voice low and wavering. “You’re… not gonna stop asking, are you?”</p><p>The Grimm tried not to focus on the warmth and closeness, and how his body craved it. His voice was shaking, mouth dry. </p><p>This was<em> bad</em>.</p><p>“Monroe--”</p><p>“I like you, Nick. More than a friend,” he interrupted, confession coming out in a complete mess. “I’m sorry-- I don’t even know when it happened.”</p><p>The Grimm’s eyes were wide, mouth hanging open slightly. He was completely caught off guard, and couldn’t respond as Monroe pulled back, placing some distance between the two of them.</p><p>That was the last thing he expected to hear.</p><p>“The wolf-- he knew,” the blutbad continued. “He acted on instinct. I… I couldn’t stop it.”</p><p>“I had no idea,” Nick admitted, sitting up. “I really didn’t think you were interested in <em> men </em> , let alone a <em> Grimm </em>--”</p><p>“I’m not just interested in <em> men, </em> or <em> Grimms, </em> Nick-- I’m interested in <em> you </em> ,” Monroe clarified. “I mean-- how shocked did you think <em> I </em> was when I figured that out?”</p><p>He glanced back at the Grimm, sliding over to the opposite side of the couch, as to put distance between them.</p><p>“You’re a great guy, Nick, and I-- I didn’t mean to drop this all on you at once. I know it’s a lot to take in. I was hoping to never have this conversation, no thanks to the freakin’ <em> moon </em>. But it’s a risk, you know-- it’s dangerous enough for both of us to be talking, let alone friends, or living together, or--”</p><p>“That’s why you bit me,” Nick interrupted. “Not only to protect me, but...”</p><p>“My wolf was running on instincts, but he knows what we both want.” Monroe grimaced, averting his eyes. “But still… it was wrong, to do that without your consent. I’m glad I didn’t kill you, but I feel worse for doing <em> that </em> to you. The last thing I want is for you to feel obligated to be with me. I’m not talking about a short-term relationship either, I’m talking <em> for life. </em>That’s a lot to take in, Nick.”</p><p>The Grimm reached over, holding one of Monroe’s hands in his own. “Have you ever stopped to consider how <em> I </em> feel about you?” Nick asked with a gentle smile.</p><p>“I--” The blutbad paused, brow furrowing. “...What?”</p><p>“Monroe, <em> I like you </em> ,” Nick confessed. “Hell, I’m pretty sure I’ve had a crush on you since that whole debacle with <em> Hap </em>.” </p><p>There was a brief pause; the two of them staring intently at one another.</p><p>“You like <em> me </em>?” Monroe blinked, breaking the silence. “You know I'm a blutbad right? Have I made that clear?”</p><p>Nick smiled, giving him a curt nod. Of course he knew-- but he couldn’t help how much he liked this awkward side of him.</p><p>“<em> Really </em>? Me? Monroe; the vegan wieder-blutbad, who repairs clocks for a living?”</p><p>The Grimm rolled his eyes. “Yes, you idiot-- <em> of course I do </em> .” He inched closed, leaving little room between them. “Why do you think I hang out with you every day, to the point where I’m literally <em> living with you </em> now <em> ? </em>Why do you think I came here when I got kicked out?”</p><p>“Fair point... I assumed you were here for the good coffee, advice and help with work... and <em> not </em> to stare at my pretty face all day.”</p><p>They shared a brief laugh, before Nick added, “That’s just a bonus.”</p><p>Monroe looked down, staring at their now joined hands. He shifted their position, intertwining their fingers. </p><p>“So… the feeling is mutual then?” He clarified, voice shaking in anticipation. “Because I <em> feel </em> like it’s mutual, and I’m getting my hopes up now, so I need some help clarifying before I start rambling again.”</p><p>“Yes, but--” Nick bit his lip, taking a deep breath. He turned away slightly, eyeing the floor. “There are things about me that I haven’t told you, that might change how you feel about me. I need to make sure we’re on the same page, before… anything else.”</p><p>Monroe’s free hand moved to Nick’s shoulder. “I already know you’re a cop, <em>and</em> a Grimm, <em>and</em> that you’re interested in guys, and blutbaden, and <em>me</em>, specifically-- so I’m sure I can deal with anything else.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Nick replied softly, with a brief smile. “But, uh... It’s--” </p><p>He made a frustrated sound, looking away. It had been so long since he’d last had a conversation like this, he had no idea how to approach it anymore. He hated that this was something he even <em> needed </em> to explain, and he wished it wasn’t always so awkward to discuss.</p><p>His heart was racing, making it even more difficult for him to focus. It was now or never. He had to get this out now-- he just wasn’t expecting this conversation so <em> soon </em>.</p><p>“I’m-- I used to… live a <em> different </em> life,” he started, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “What I mean is, when I was born, I was--“</p><p>“Nick,” Monroe interrupted. His expression was stern, but it softened when he sighed. “I know... I know what you’re trying to say, and I get it. It’s okay. I… think I’ve known for a while.”</p><p>Nick was at a complete loss for words, staring at his friend with wide eyes. His mind reeled back the past few months, ever since they met-- trying to find the moment where he slipped up-- or comprehend how it was even <em> possible </em> for Monroe to know.</p><p>Now he was beginning to panic. He’d always thought he passed well. What was he missing?</p><p>The sudden wave of dysphoria made him nauseous. </p><p>“I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, so I didn’t say anything. I didn’t feel like it was any of my business,” Monroe reiterated. “Not that there’s anything to <em> say- </em> - I mean, you’re <em> you </em>. You’re Nick. You’re a cop, and a Grimm. That’s you.”</p><p>“But--” Nick furrowed his brow, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How? When did I--”</p><p>It took Monroe another moment to catch on to what Nick was trying to ask him. </p><p>“No, sorry-- it’s not like that. It’s nothing you <em> said </em> or <em> did </em>, but--” Monroe paused, making a face, as his hands attempted to help him find the right word. “It’s… your scent. The way you smell.”</p><p>Right, his smell. <em> Of course it was his damn scent. </em>Blutbaden and their noses-- he should have known better. </p><p>“It’s a blutbad thing-- the heightened sense of smell, I mean. But it’s not obvious, either. I knew something about you was… different? But I assumed it was because of the Grimm-thing.”</p><p>“Right...” Nick was still passing fine, then. That was a relief. “Okay.”</p><p>It was an accident, and Monroe sounded genuine. He couldn’t fault him for that. It was simply in his nature.</p><p>“But then we met that other Grimm… and then the more time I spent with you… it started to make more sense. I still had my doubts-- regarding my nose, and what it was telling me-- but after this conversation… I get it.”</p><p>“So… all this time…”</p><p>“Yeah, and look, Nick-- it’s fine. I’m not going to tell anyone, or act weird about it, or treat you any different. I feel like I’ve already overstepped your personal boundaries here purely by accident--” Monroe hated how deflated and uncomfortable Nick looked. His incessant rambling probably wasn’t helping either. “Hey, I’m sorry-- I’m not good with words, or talking about sensitive topics, or even my <em> feelings </em>no less--”</p><p>“It’s okay, Monroe.” The Grimm offered him a brief smile. “I understand.” </p><p>“Nick…” Monroe reached out hesitantly, hands on either shoulder. “It doesn’t change the way I feel about you. I want you to know that. I’ll still like you no matter what-- but I need <em> you </em> to be comfortable with this. With me, and with everything that comes with <em> me. </em>”</p><p>“Monroe, <em> of course </em> I’m comfortable with you.” He was shocked that he even needed to say that. “But I really don’t think you quite understand the--”</p><p>“I do Nick. Believe me. Am I an expert? No. Do I have any experience? Again, no. Is it a game changer for me? Not at all. I <em> like </em> you, Nick-- and I’m willing to do whatever it takes for this to work; and for you to be comfortable as well. And look-- it’s been a long time since my last relationship, and I know it’s been even longer since you were with someone new, so I feel like we’re both treading in unknown waters right now. But none of that matters to me-- only you do.”</p><p>Nick blinked, soaking up his words. “That was quite a speech. I, uh… I’m not sure what to say--”</p><p>“Then don’t say anything. You don’t need to justify or explain yourself, Nick. But take some time; think about it.” Monroe’s hands fell to his lap, but the two of them remained close. “Think about what <em> you </em> want. Think about what you <em> need </em>. I’ll be here, and I’ll be waiting-- for whenever you’re ready to tell me your answer.”</p><p>Nick couldn’t believe that this was really happening. Nothing was <em> ever </em> this smooth for him.</p><p>“Are you serious right now?” He asked.</p><p>“Uh… Yes?” Monroe made a face. “Why wouldn't I be?”</p><p>“It's just-- people aren't usually so<em> accepting, </em> especially not right away--”</p><p>“Nick, I’ve accepted the fact that my best friend is a Grimm-- that was<em> much </em> harder to accept than any other thing about you.” The blutbad placed a thoughtful hand on his chin. “Then again... you’re the first guy I’ve looked at twice, and thought-- <em> yeah, he’s pretty hot </em>.”</p><p>“I could say the same.” The Grimm stifled a laugh. His expression changed, filled with sadness and self-doubt. “Maybe I’ve just been internalising my own fears for too long…”</p><p>“Maybe you have-- but you should be comfortable enough to be yourself. <em> Especially </em>around me. I mean-- hasn’t stopped you so far, to be perfectly honest.”</p><p>“Thanks Monroe,” he replied, before suddenly bursting out with laughter again.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Monroe must have overloaded him with information. He’d broken him. “You okay?” </p><p>Nick nodded, calming himself down. “It’s just-- I don’t remember the last time someone was so<em> understanding </em>. I’m so used to going into detail about all the technicalities, and being bombarded with questions because no one has any knowledge about this type of thing, and-- all the stress and anxiety it causes. I honestly don’t know what I’ve ever done to deserve--”</p><p>Monroe pulled him into a sudden hug, cutting off his words. Nick fell forward, catching on the front of the blutbad’s cardigan. He melted to the touch, returning the embrace after another moment. </p><p>“It’s okay, Nick,” Monroe mumbled into his shoulder. “We’ll figure this out.” </p><p>For the first time in months, Nick felt safe, and accepted-- in<em> all </em>aspects of his life. It had been nothing but stress since day one of receiving his Grimm abilities, and he hadn’t had so much as a moment to really think about his future, and what he wanted for himself.</p><p>But here, with Monroe-- the two of them fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. This was… good. This felt <em> right. </em> He felt happy-- for the first time, in a <em> long </em> time.</p><p>Perhaps this was what he’d been missing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Every other man got away; but I won’t even try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their rather emotional conversation, the two of them found themselves together on the couch, like most of their evenings. The main difference this time, however, was that they no longer held an awkward space between them. Nick had sat down directly next to Monroe, who always favoured the arm rest, and made himself comfortable leaning against the blutbad.</p><p>A few moments later, Monroe built up the courage to snake out his arm from underneath him, instead throwing it around Nick’s shoulders, and holding him close. The two of them enjoyed the mutual silence; focusing on the dull television program and their latest beer.</p><p>Nick eventually pulled back slightly, turning his head to stare at the blutbad, questions clearly on his mind.</p><p>“I’m curious…” The Grimm started, shuffling a little to face Monroe. “How long have you been reformed?”</p><p>“That’s a good question,” he replied, mulling it over in his head. Time had flown by quickly lately, especially with Nick keeping him so busy on cases. “Probably a good... ten years by now. Yeah, that sounds about right.”</p><p>“Wow.” Nick’s eyebrows shot up. “That must have been tough.”</p><p>Monroe couldn’t hold in the laugh that escaped him, eventually turning into a grin. “Dude-- you have <em>no idea,</em>” he admitted, mind suddenly clouded by snippets of that unpleasant conversation with his parents.</p><p>“I don’t just mean the lifestyle change.” The Grimm looked down, reaching for one of Monroe’s hands and holding it between his own. “Can I ask… how did your family react?”</p><p>“Well... telling my parents about it didn’t exactly go over well with them,” Monroe grimaced. “It took a few years for them to come around. But it was a big change. I stopped hanging around a lot of people at that time as well, for my own sanity.”</p><p>Nick looked almost hurt by his words, but he wasn’t entirely sure why. “I can’t even imagine going through something like that, Monroe.” Then he smiled, face suddenly lighting up. “In a way, I’m kind of <em> thankful </em> that I never had to come out to my own parents.”</p><p>Monroe furrowed his brow. That thought hadn’t even crossed his mind before. Nick hadn’t spoken much of his parents, but Monroe was sure that whatever got them killed, was most likely something to do with the whole fact that they were Grimms. It would be hard enough losing parents at a young age, but-- it was no wonder that Nick had absolutely <em> no clue </em> what was happening to him once his own Grimm powers began to manifest.</p><p>“So they didn’t know before they…”</p><p>Nick shook his head. “No. I was still very young… <em> and </em> confused. Took me a couple more years to really understand and accept myself. But, man-- my mother was scary enough as is-- I couldn’t imagine dealing with <em> that </em> conversation.” He finished off his beer with a sigh, placing the empty bottle on the coffee table, and settling back down next to the blutbad. “That’s why I’m thankful I had Aunt Marie. She’s always been very open and accepting of me.”</p><p>“I’m really glad to hear that, Nick.” Monroe meant what he said; and suddenly regretted every bad thing he’d ever said about Nick’s aunt. “Living with a family that’s not supportive or understanding, especially at a young age, can be tough.”</p><p>Nick simply nodded in agreement. “Speaking of parents... what will yours think of <em> me </em> when they find out?”</p><p>Absolute fear and dread coursed through Monroe at the mere mention of them. He’d say he was on <em> fairly </em> good terms with his parents, but they weren’t exactly a large part of his life. They were both blutbaden, and tended to hold rather <em> old-fashioned </em> views on packs and mates in general.</p><p>Monroe knew them well enough to expect a fight of some kind, if they ever learned of Nick’s true nature-- but that didn’t matter. He was willing to do <em> anything </em> for Nick. After all, he <em> was </em> his mate-- Grimm or not. His parents would just have to deal with it, and if not-- then it would simply be two more people that Monroe would have to cut out of his life.</p><p>“Hopefully we’ll delay that particular conversation as long as we can,” Monroe replied, leaning a little bit deeper into the couch, and pulling the Grimm along with him.</p><p>“Same here. I mainly ask because, well…” Nick rubbed at the still rather sore spot on his neck, glancing to Monroe sheepishly. “As I suspected, this means that we’re mates now, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, more or less…” Monroe mumbled. “It’s complicated. It sort of <em> connects </em> us, if that makes sense.”</p><p>Nick chuckled softly. “I’m guessing we’re doing this a little backwards?”</p><p>“That’s an understatement. Usually the biting doesn’t come until <em> after </em> you’re both on the same terms, in an established relationship, <em> and </em>you know it’s what you want.”</p><p>Monroe was overtaken by a sudden sombre feeling, remembering the complete disaster that had been than fateful night under the blood moon. Although he’d admit-- he was rather happy with how everything turned out, considering their circumstances.</p><p>“Hey, don’t look so down. I’m glad it’s worked out.” Nick averted his eyes momentarily with a sigh. “But... I really never thought you’d feel that way about me, if I’m perfectly honest.”</p><p>“Are you <em> kidding? </em>” The blutbad replied swifty, voice cracking. “I was worried about the exact same thing-- what kind of Grimm would want to be tied to a wesen? And a blutbad at that.”</p><p>Nick hummed thoughtfully. “I’d have to say-- me?” He smirked. “Yeah, I’m pretty <em> okay </em> with that.”</p><p>Monroe rolled his eyes. “Don’t look so <em> smug </em> when you say that.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nick was beginning to feel the slight buzz from the third beer he’d finished, finding his body feeling rather lazy, movements sloppy. Even after his brief movement back to Monroe’s side, he could still feel the other man’s eyes follow his every movement.</p><p>“Would you stop that?” Nick requested, sending him a sidewards glance.</p><p>Monroe was taken aback, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. “Stop <em> what </em>, exactly?”</p><p>“Don’t act dumb.” The Grimm sat up, shifting around to get a better look at him. “You keep looking at me every few seconds like I’m going to disappear.”</p><p>“Are you?” The blutbad pressed, his face clouded with concern.</p><p>“I hope not.” Nick smiled, sliding over a little closer. “If I do, everyone will blame <em> you. </em>”</p><p>“Me?” Monroe scoffed, sounding offended by the idea. “An honest, hard-working clock maker-- who just <em> happens </em> to be a blutbad?”</p><p>Nick gave him a look, stifling a laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. <em> Obvious suspect. </em>”</p><p>“Seriously though--” The Grimm placed a hand on his thigh affectionately. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Without so much as a pause, Monroe replied, “<em> You </em> are.”</p><p>A beat passed in the silence that followed. Nick looked at him; <em> really </em>looked at him. He blinked, noticing the unsaid hunger in his mate’s eyes, as they flickered to his lips.</p><p>“If you wanted to kiss me, just say--”</p><p>Monroe cut him off-- a warm hand behind Nick’s neck holding him close, as his lips were claimed in a kiss.</p><p>It was such an unexpected feeling, and so very different to what he was used to. A large, warm body, rough hands, aggressive lips, and facial hair scratching at his skin. It sounded uncomfortable, but mixed altogether-- and most importantly, being <em> Monroe </em>-- it was absolute heaven.</p><p>Nick could get used to this. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nick wasn’t as confident as he led on, especially when it came to intimacy.</p><p>He wasn’t the kind of guy to easily jump into bed with someone new-- even if it was someone he loved, someone who he trusted. He needed time to adjust. He still lived in the spare room, mostly-- but he began to spend the occasional night here and there cooped up in Monroe’s bed. He was always cold, and the blutbad created an insane amount of heat. </p><p>It was a perfect fit.</p><p>Monroe was more than understanding; he too had spent quite some time single, and approaching a relationship with someone like Nick - because of the whole ‘Grimm’ thing, and no other reason - was an entirely new world to him. Although, he’d admit-- his knowledge of intimacy with men was non-existent, so he’d made it clear from the start that Nick would lead him, at his own pace. His comfort was important to him, and the last thing Monroe needed right now was to fuck this up.</p><p>But together, the two of them would reach a mutual, silent understanding, and life went on.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nick pulled his jacket off the back of the door, putting it on rather promptly, and searching everywhere for his car keys. He still had a horrible habit of never leaving them in the same place. But that’s what happens when you move into a new house.</p><p>Monroe was hovering behind him. “You’re going to… to--”</p><p>“To Juliette’s, yeah.” Nick ended his own sentence for him, snatching up his keys. “I’ve got a few things to pick up.”</p><p>The blutbad shuffled next to him, as if he didn’t want to let him go. “Do you... need a hand?”</p><p>Nick shook his head. “Nah, I don’t have that much stuff. I know she’s out at the moment, so… I’d like to get this over with now.”</p><p>The Grimm stood by the door, hand hovering over the handle for a moment, reconsidering the offer. Maybe it would be best to go together, especially to a house with so many memories.</p><p>“Okay. Well, in that case, I’ll start some dinner for when--”</p><p>“Actually,” Nick interrupted, turning back to his mate. “Could you drive me there? Just in case. Might be good not to go alone.”</p><p>Monroe blinked. “Sure, sure. Let me grab my jacket. I’ll meet you out front.”</p><p>It was cold-- colder than usual for this time of year. Nick shivered, zipping up the front of his jacket in an attempt to warm up. Hopefully this would be over quick-- and the two of them could return home for a delicious meal, and more importantly-- each other’s company.</p><p>After a brief, silent trip, the blutbad pulled up to the curb, not too far from Juliette’s house. He shifted the car into park, glancing at Nick with mild concern. </p><p>The Grimm met his eyes with a quick smile. “I won’t be long.”</p><p>Monroe placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving him a stern look. “If I don’t see you in ten minutes, I’m coming for you.”</p><p>Nick smiled, stealing a quick kiss before slipping out the door.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nick felt that something was off as soon as he closed the front door behind him.</p><p>His cop instincts kicked in-- even though there was no evidence that someone had broken into the house, he was convinced that he wasn’t alone. Locking the door behind him, he kept a hand on his hip, hovering over his gun. He moved slowly through the house, flicking on the lights as he went, holding his breath.</p><p>As he turned to the living room, a dark figure emerged, standing in the centre. His gun was in his hands in an instant-- pointing directly at the intruder, who he most certainly didn’t recognise as anyone he knew. </p><p>The two of them were frozen in silence, Nick momentarily finding his voice lost. The person before him slowly reached up, pulling back their hood to reveal their face. Much to his surprise, it was a woman-- older too, perhaps in her late fifties-- and looking very out of place in Juliette’s living room. </p><p>Whatever her intentions, he had to remain cautious. </p><p>“Who are you?” Nick asked, standing his ground. “Why are you in my house?”</p><p><em> Technically </em> a lie, but still-- if there were people after Juliette, they’d be less inclined to break in if they were expecting her to live with someone else. Especially a <em> cop </em>.</p><p>“I don’t want any trouble,” the woman replied, raising her hands in a makeshift sign of peace. “I’m... looking for my daughter.”</p><p>Nick faltered at the word, gun pointing downwards. </p><p>That didn’t make sense. Why couldn’t she just knock or call like a normal human being? Why break in? Unless-- wait, could they be wesen? Did this have something to do with him becoming a Grimm?</p><p>Hold on a minute-- she was looking for<em> Juliette? </em> No, that wasn’t possible. He’d met her mother before… this wasn’t her. That didn’t make any sense. Something wasn’t adding up here-- something was <em> missing </em>. </p><p>Nick wasn’t falling for this-- not without a proper explanation. </p><p>“I thought she lived here,” the woman added, heading towards the front door. “I must be mistaken.”</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere until I get some answers.” Nick brought back one hand from the gun, flashing the police badge on his hip, stopping her from moving further. “Detective Burkhardt, Portland PD. You’re going to tell me what you want with her, unless you’d rather talk about this back at the station. You’re lucky I haven’t arrested you for breaking and--”</p><p>Nick paused mid-sentence, startled by the woman’s expression. The reaction he received was completely different to what he’d expected. She’d practically frozen, jaw slightly ajar and staring at him with a look of complete disbelief, only appearing further confused by his words.</p><p>The silence and lack of response, added with the constant staring, was beginning to get on his nerves.</p><p>“What?” Nick pressed, eyes narrowing. “Is there a problem?”</p><p>Nick couldn’t stop staring at her now-- she looked so <em> familiar, </em>but he felt like he couldn’t quite place her. How did he know her? He’d never met her before in his life, he was sure of it. </p><p>“...Nicole?” She asked softly, taking a hesitant step forward. “Is that you?”</p><p>Nick’s stomach instantly dropped, ears practically burning at the sound of his deadname. <em> No </em> -- that wasn’t possible. She was dead. She’d… all those years-- could it be possible? Could his mother be… <em> alive? </em></p><p>Aunt Marie and Juliette were the <em> only </em> people that knew his secret; that knew him from that part of his life-- hell, he and Juliette had started dating before he’d even changed his <em> name. </em> But both of them had been understanding, both of them helped him through it--</p><p>But this... he had no idea how to handle meeting people again after that period of his life. The last person he’d ever expected to see again was his own mother.</p><p>She had <em> no clue </em>judging from the expression on her face.</p><p>Nick wasn’t sure what upset him more; the fact that she’d kept herself hidden from him all these years, or that she’d somehow never known he was her <em> son. </em></p><p>He could barely look her in the eye from shame and dread.</p><p>“But-- <em> how? </em> ” Nick lost his breath, feeling as if his reality was crumbling around him. “You <em> died! </em> I--”</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t recognise you.” Her expression softened. “I’ve been gone far too long it seems.”</p><p>So she was alive, and has been all this time. But if that was the case, how did she not know about him?</p><p>Nick was at a loss for words, as he waited for the inevitable question to follow. Would she be angry that her daughter was gone? Would she hate the man Nick had become? He wasn’t emotionally prepared for this. Losing her <em> once </em> was hard enough.</p><p>But no matter how long he waited, the questions never came. </p><p>Instead, his mother went on to explain her reasonings for her apparent fake death-- as well as what had happened to both her and her husband-- Nick’s father.</p><p>Nick had nearly zoned out from the conversation as his mind was clouded with questions-- in all honesty, he was more surprised that she hadn’t even questioned how different Nick was compared to when they last saw each other. His mind had lost focus; intent on the answer to one question tugging at his heart.</p><p>“Did Aunt Marie know you were alive?” He asked, voice wavering.</p><p>“Yes.” She tried to reach out, but Nick turned away, keeping his guard up. “We only spoke briefly, infrequently--” Kelly continued. “There were many things she never told me about you... But you were safe, and that’s what mattered.”</p><p>This was too much to take in all at once. </p><p>Aunt Marie had become more of a mother to him since he thought he’d lost his own. She took him under her wing, cared for his-- helped him through his transition, and was there for him every step of the way. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss her every day. </p><p>But now, what-- his <em> actual </em> mother just appears out of the blue, alive and out of hiding, after all these years? How the hell was he supposed to feel? He was angry and conflicted, and he couldn’t understand <em> why. </em> </p><p>All Nick wanted right now was to see Monroe-- his emotions were becoming too much for him to handle. </p><p>“We don’t have much time,” Kelly pressed, lowering her voice. “I need to know if you’re a Gr--”</p><p>“Nick!” Monroe barged through the front door, sensing his mate was in distress. As soon as he laid eyes on Kelly, he woged-- fangs bared and threatening, seeing her as an immediate threat.</p><p>“Monroe,” Nick said quietly, hand on his chest, holding him back. “It’s okay. I’m fine.”</p><p>“He’s a blutbad!” His mother stated in shock.</p><p>“Yeah, I know that,” Nick replied bitterly, suppressing an eye-roll. </p><p>She eyed the two of them suspiciously. “Then you <em> are </em> a Grimm, just like I thought.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right.” Nick was standing his ground now, feelings inside him becoming mixed and confused with everything happening around him. “I haven’t had much of a hand-over, though. A warning would have been nice.”</p><p>She averted her eyes. “We were trying to protect you--”</p><p>“Who the hell is this bitch?” Monroe spat, completely flabbergasted. </p><p>“...She’s my mother,” Nick to him, before turning back to her. “Kelly Burkhardt.”</p><p>“Wait, Nick--” The blutbad leaned in, voice lowering to a whisper. “You told me your mum was, you know--”</p><p>“That’s what I thought too.” Nick stared at the woman before them with slight distaste. “Turns out I was lied to.”</p><p>“You want to explain to me why you’re getting friendly with a <em> blutbad </em>?” She asked with clear disgust in her voice.</p><p>Nick shot her a piercing glare. “He’s my <em> mate </em>.” </p><p>He didn’t fully comprehend what he said until after the words escaped his lips. A pindrop could be heard in the following moment of silence, as if a storm was about to erupt.</p><p>“I can’t believe this-- a wesen? A <em> blutbad!? </em> You’re a <em> Grimm! </em> What are you--”</p><p>“Took a little while for us to get used to it too, you know?” Monroe interrupted. </p><p>“I never asked to be a Grimm,” Nick confessed, catching his breath. “And I never asked to fall in love with a wesen, but I did anyway. We’re not here for your blessing, especially when you’ve been missing for half my life,” he stated with anger in his eyes. “He’s my mate. That’s how it is. You even <em> think </em> about harming him--”</p><p>Nick cut himself off. He didn’t need to justify <em> any </em> part of his life. She looked upset-- and he couldn’t tell if it was disappointment, anger, or grief. It didn’t matter to him at this point. She’d been gone from his life far too long for him to care for her opinion on his life choices.</p><p>Nick took a moment to calm himself. They’d be best to leave, or at least go their separate ways until the dust settled. Finding out his mother alive was a shock, naturally-- but he’d dropped far more surprises on her in the last few minutes.</p><p>“Look, there’s a lot to take in-- for both of us. But we can’t talk here.” He pulled out his police-issue notepad, jotting down his new address. “This is where I’m staying. Come find me later if you want. We’ll talk.”</p><p>“Dude, don’t just--” Monroe watched on in horror as his address was handed out again without so much as a second thought. “One Grimm is enough, seriously…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The two of them left nearly as quickly as they’d arrived, but Monroe could tell Nick was still shaken by the rather sudden reunion with his mother. He was quite good at hiding his feelings, which was nothing new to Monroe-- but he felt that there was something more to the situation than what he was aware of.</p><p>Nick was already in the passenger seat by the time Monroe entered the car, noting the way he stared out into the distance, being far more quiet than the blutbad was used to. He could at least <em> attempt </em> to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Man, I gotta be honest-- your mum scares the crap outta me,” Monroe deadpanned, capturing the other man’s attention. “If I disappear, never to be heard from again-- I’m blaming <em> you </em>.”</p><p>Nick smiled at him. “She won’t hurt you Monroe. Not unless she ever wants me in her life. But, uh...” He groaned, head in his hands. “Looks like Aunt Marie never told her about… <em> me </em>.”</p><p>It took Monroe a few seconds to understand what exactly he meant by that.</p><p>“<em> Shit </em>, Nick--” He placed his hand on Nick’s thigh, staring at him intently. “Are you okay?”</p><p>The Grimm nodded. “Just a little surprised is all. It’s, uh… never nice to be referred to by your old name.” He grimaced-- true feelings hard to mask. He was clearly more bothered by it than he was letting on.</p><p>Even though they were still stuck in Monroe’s tiny car, in the middle of the evening, in freezing cold weather-- he felt a sudden rush of need to console his mate.</p><p>The blutbad reached over, brushing his hand across Nick’s cheek, running it through his hair, resting behind his neck. He stared into his eyes, seeing an internal conflict and pain that filled him with equal sadness. He hated to see Nick like this-- but there was only so much he could say. Instead, he pulled forward, resting his forehead against Nick’s, and humming softly.</p><p>“If it’s any consolation, Nick-- I gotta say... with the way you introduced me back there--“ He licked his lips, forcing down a smirk. “Like, <em> damn </em> , Nick. That was <em> hot </em>.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Monroe was a complete mess of emotions, which was rare for him. He’d like to think he was the kind of guy able to get even the most abrupt, chaotic situations under control. But this-- this was the last thing he was prepared to deal with. This was supposed to be his weekend off. It was supposed to be a nice, relaxing few days for him to finally have some peace and quiet with Nick.</p><p>But <em> this- </em>- no. This couldn’t be happening. It was too soon! He’d barely had a chance to even explain himself over the phone until the call ended as abruptly as it began.</p><p>“I have some rather…” Monroe paused, making an uncomfortable face. “I have some news, and I don’t think it’s good news.”</p><p>Nick turned to him, offering no more than a raised eyebrow and an incredulous look.</p><p>“It’s my parents. They’re--”</p><p>The doorbell rang, Monroe’s voice dieing in his throat. The expression on Nick’s face was priceless, and nearly as shocked as his own.</p><p>“Are you <em> seriously </em> telling me that your parents are at the door?” Nick eventually asked, letting out a held breath. “Could have used a warning, don’t you think?”</p><p>Monroe slapped a hand over his face, running it down to his mouth, before replying with a muffled, “You and me both, Nick.”</p><p>The doorbell continued to chime insistently. He had to think fast. Meeting his mate was one thing, finding out he was a Grimm could put them all in danger. He’d be best to at least try to slowly <em> ease </em> them into that particular reveal.</p><p>Monroe swiped an old pair of sunglasses off the bench, throwing them to Nick. “Here-- put these on and go along with me, okay?”</p><p>Without explaining himself further, he hurried to the door, welcoming his parents with a fake smile, and ushering them inside.</p><p>“Mum, Dad-- this is Nick,” Monroe said, smiling awkwardly. “Nick, these are my parents-- Alice, and Bart.”</p><p>Nick held back against his natural instincts to offer a hand. He had a feeling that wasn’t a very <em> wesen </em> greeting. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”</p><p>As he expected, they both woged in front of him - the type of woge invisible to kehrseite - and stared at him a moment. He tried his best to act dumb. They didn’t appear to be very impressed by him-- which was nothing he hadn’t experienced before.</p><p>Nick wasn’t surprised that they didn’t know he existed-- Monroe never gave off that he was particularly close to his parents. But still, he was more concerned that they’d have the audacity to drop by without so much as a warning.</p><p>“What’s with the glasses?” Bart’s eyes narrowed. “You blind?”</p><p>“He, uh-- he’s <em> sensitive. </em> To the light, I mean.” Monroe held onto Nick’s shoulders, nodding incessantly. “He has to wear glasses, otherwise he gets migraines. You know, horrible stuff.”</p><p>The Grimm held in the confusion and bewilderment caused by his mate’s interesting choice of lies. He hoped he’d get an explanation for it later.</p><p>Nick could only describe the encounter as <em> awkward </em>; the following half an hour chat causing him to frequently shift uncomfortably. He’d been looking forward to an evening more on the quiet side, given recent events-- but Monroe insisted this wouldn’t take long, and most importantly-- his parents would not be staying under the same roof as them.</p><p>They both allowed themselves to breathe a sigh of relief as the door finally closed, leaving them in each other’s company once more.</p><p>Monroe collapsed into a giant heap on the couch, throwing an arm over his face. It was late, and the blutbad appeared both physically and mentally exhausted by the encounter. At least it was something the two of them had in common. </p><p>Nick pushed his legs back a little, creating enough space for him to encompass the opposite end of the couch. He finally removed the glasses, with one particular question lingering on his mind.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me what that was about?” He asked, waving the glasses about by the arm.</p><p>Monroe turned, a look of confusion prevalent on his features. He looked at the glasses, and then back at Nick, and shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah. It was so they wouldn’t know you’re a Grimm. Why else?”</p><p>The glasses fell into his lap, and Nick looked down at them with curiosity. He flipped them in his hands again, inspecting them closely, and coming to the conclusion that they were nothing more than regular, boring old sunglasses.</p><p>“How does that make any sense?” Nick asked, folding the glasses and putting them on the coffee table. “What do glasses have to do with--”</p><p>A thought crossed his mind, stopping him mid-sentence. Did his eyes have something to do with how wesen knew of his identity as a Grimm? Nick couldn’t make any sense of it-- he knew that wesen would woge when they saw him, whether they wanted to or not-- but what did <em> they </em>see, on his face, when their eyes would meet?</p><p>How did they know he was a Grimm?</p><p>“You…” Monroe turned to him, throwing an arm across the back of the couch. “You don’t know how we know you’re a Grimm, do you?”</p><p>Nick shook his head. It had never occurred to him to ask before. He thought they just… <em> knew </em>. Like a sixth sense.</p><p>The blutbad leaned forward, staring at him closely. “It’s your eyes, Nick.”</p><p>“My eyes?” He blinked, looking away. “Sorry, does it bother you when I stare?”</p><p>Monroe shook his head. “No, Nick-- it’s nothing like that. It’s only when we woge, you know-- like when you first meet a wesen, and they’re compelled to woge in front of you?”</p><p>“Yeah, had my fair share of those.”</p><p>“Just like how that happens to us, your eyes change. They turn black.”</p><p>“Black?” Nick asked in surprise. “Like-- <em> completely </em> black?”</p><p>Monroe nodded. “Well, it’s more like an <em> endless abyss of eternal darkness </em>. But regardless-- it reflects our own woge back at us. We see ourselves in our true form, at our most vulnerable. It’s… not nice.”</p><p>“You… have to put up with that every time you see me?” Nick asked hesitantly. </p><p>“Nah, it’s nothing like that. The first time you meet a wesen, definitely. But after that, it’s easy to forget you’re even a Grimm.”</p><p>“That’s good to know.” Nick sighed in relief. “I’d hate to do that to you.”</p><p>“But that day we met, when you jumped me--” His eyebrows shot up. “Now <em> that </em> was scary. I was brought up on all the fables about Grimms, and I’ll tell you something-- none of those prepare you for the real thing.”</p><p>The Grimm smirked. “Well let’s hope you don’t get me on my <em> bad side </em> again.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Monroe was completely unorganised, not having enough food prepared for the unexpected company they’d received. He pulled Nick aside, explaining that he needed to duck out quickly for some groceries. The Grimm found it rather odd that his mate had to explain such a thing-- but it appeared Monroe was as wary of his wesen parents as Nick was. Even though the thought of being alone with them made him feel a little on edge, but he assured Monroe that everything would be fine in his absence.</p><p>Regardless of his words, being in the presence of two other unfamiliar wesen - and <em> blutbaden at that </em> - was a tense and uncomfortable experience. But Monroe insisted he wouldn’t be long, so he needed to simply keep to himself and not accidentally start any drama in the process.</p><p>Nick found himself alone in the kitchen, organising the dining table in anticipation for an awkward family lunch. He caught sight of Monroe’s father by the doorway, staring at him in silence, as if he was a puzzle in need of solving.</p><p>“Are you wesen?” Bart asked rather abruptly.</p><p>“No.” Nick tried his best to keep his composure. He put his head back down, continuing to set the table. “No, I’m not.”</p><p>The other man didn’t budge. “I find that hard to believe.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“There’s no way my son would be smitten by a <em> kehrseite </em>.” He said the word harshly, with distaste-- as if the concept disgusted him. Monroe’s father was old-fashioned for sure. </p><p>Nick tried not to groan. “I can’t help that I’m not a blutbad--”</p><p>“You’re not good enough for him,” Bart declared. </p><p>Nick felt rigid. “Well, I appreciate your opinion--”</p><p>“<em> And </em> you’re suspicious.” The blutbad took another step forward. Nick stepped back, finding himself cornered. “Show me your eyes.”</p><p>“No, thanks.” The Grimm placed his hands in front of him. “I’m good.”</p><p>Alice appeared alongside him. “That wasn’t a request,” she clarified.</p><p>This was <em> bad </em>. He had to calm the situation before it escalated.</p><p>“I’m a cop, if that wasn’t obvious. Please don’t make me arrest you.”</p><p>“Like you could if you tried. You’re out of your district, detective. You’re no match for us.”</p><p>Shit. They really did have something against him. But there was no way that they would actually--</p><p>“Nick!” Monroe shouted, materialising beside his mate, staring down at his parents. “<em> Back off,” </em> he growled. “Now.”</p><p>There was shouting and arguing, making Nick wince at the sudden outbursts. Monroe was upset in a way that he’d never seen before, and it made his heart ache seeing his mate this way-- and towards his parents, no less.</p><p>Nick said nothing, feeling that actions might be more effective than words. He removed the glasses, staring at the two blutbaden before him. He placed a hand on Monroe’s shoulder, silence falling over the room. </p><p>Monroe caught on to what he was intending to do. “Nick--” </p><p>He raised a hand, stepping cautiously in front of his mate, eyes forward. “I’m not wesen,” Nick reiterated, taking a deep breath. “I’m a Grimm.”</p><p>They bared their teeth in a mixture of fear and desire to kill-- causing Monroe to instantly woge. “Enough of that!” He commanded, growling low. “Keep your hands off of him.”</p><p>Alice was in complete shock, her husband mirroring her expression. “Monroe, you can’t do this, you can’t claim a <em> Grimm </em>, and--”</p><p>“Too late for that.” Nick remained between them, taking his turn to protect the other. “He already has. I’m his mate, whether you like it or not.”</p><p>The following argument became nothing but noise-- but as soon as they referred to Monroe as a <em> disgrace, </em>Nick lost his last ounce of control. He wasn’t going to stand there and let them insult the man he loved. He wasn’t entirely sure what he said; but it ended with every wesen in the room in full woge, staring at him in silence.</p><p>There was a silent beat; a moment of realisation-- as the two blutbaden backed off a little. It was an ultimatum; and one that Monroe’s parents didn’t appear ready for. Regardless of their feelings towards Nick and Monroe, the two of them left the house with haste, not another word spoken, but eyes full of confusion and unspoken disdain.</p><p>Nick finally released the breath he’d been holding in, momentarily forgetting how to breathe entirely. Monroe was still standing rigidly behind him, teeth clenched. He pulled on his sweater, snapping him out of the moment, gaining his mate’s full attention.</p><p>“Are you sure this is worth it?” The Grimm inquired, averting his eyes. “I’d hate to come between you and your family.”</p><p>“Of course, Nick.” Monroe’s hand cupped his face, drawing him close. His anger had dissipated, expression full of love and desire. “<em> You </em> are my family.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Monroe nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a Grimm standing on his front porch. It wasn’t that he was <em> surprised </em> by her-- to be honest, he caught wind of her scent from a few miles away, but he still couldn’t believe she’d actually <em> knock </em>.</p><p>Even though this was a Grimm he’d already met-- and the mother of his mate-- Monroe was no less cautious by her presence.</p><p>He stood his ground, making no sign to welcome her into his home. She’d made it clear from their first encounter the distaste she felt towards them.</p><p>Monroe tried his best to hold back an instinctive woge; growling low in his throat as she stared at him. He wasn’t afraid of her.</p><p>Kelly raised her hands into the air, taking a slow step backwards. “Easy there, big guy.”</p><p>The blutbad managed a deep breath, calming himself down. “Nick’s asleep,” he replied, knowing full well she wasn’t here to see Monroe.</p><p>Although apparently, she was.</p><p>“I know.” She relaxed a little, averting her eyes momentarily. “I came to speak with <em> you </em>.”</p><p>Monroe scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly. “Why would you--”</p><p>“What are your intentions towards my--” She stopped mid sentence, as if the word was foreign to her. “--my <em> son? </em>”</p><p>Monroe thought that was <em> particularly </em> interesting, eyeing her suspiciously. At least she was coming to terms with Nick’s identity, and not making a fuss about it. Not as if she even had a <em> choice </em>in the matter-- it was Nick’s life after all.</p><p>“Intentions?” He repeated, narrowing his eyes. “I don’t have any <em> intentions. </em> He’s Nick. He’s my best friend, <em> and </em> my mate. What more is there to say?”</p><p>Kelly’s eyes flickered away, clearly uncomfortable by the entire affair. “I still don’t like it--”</p><p>“That’s not for <em> you </em> to decide.” Monroe sighed, pinching his brow. He was incredibly protective when it came to anything concerning Nick; and he was using all his willpower not to woge again. “Look-- I get this whole situation is a bit <em> different, </em> but I think you should talk to Nick. I’m sure the two of you have… quite a lot to catch up on, if you’ve really been out of his life as long as I suspect.”</p><p>“That’s an understatement.”</p><p>“But now isn’t a good time.” Monroe lingered by the door for another moment. “I’ll tell him you dropped by.”</p><p>Kelly simply nodded, disappearing into the shadows once more. It was creepy, in a way-- knowing there was yet <em> another </em> Grimm sneaking around in the dark, capable of striking at any moment.</p><p>But regardless-- if Nick wanted to speak to her, then he would. In his own time. On his own terms.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nick stood in the middle of the backyard; nothing to be heard but the gentle wind and rustling of the trees surrounding him. It was close to midnight, with no a soul in sight. His eyes darted to the left, seeing a figure emerge from the shadows. </p><p>Thankfully, it was someone he now recognised for once.</p><p>Nick and his mother were not meeting eye-to-eye on many aspects of his life, she made that more than obvious. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about Kelly in general; on one hand, she was his mother-- but on the other, she’d been missing from his life for nearly twenty years, so mending such a relationship was the last thing he’d been expecting.</p><p>Especially with them both being Grimms.</p><p>“Nothing’s ever happened like this before, Nick,” she said softly. “It’s not... <em> right </em>.”</p><p>“I know.” He nodded absentmindedly. “I know there’s never been a Grimm that befriends wesen. I know there’s never been a Grimm that asks questions first, and takes heads later. But I don’t believe all wesen are evil.”</p><p>Kelly sighed. “That’s not what I’m talking about, and you know it.”</p><p>“So what?” Nick was glaring now, his anger hard to hide. “My relationship with Monroe is not of your concern.”</p><p>“You don’t get it-- Grimms have <em> always </em> been enemies to wesen. It’s our job. It’s what we’re <em> bred </em> to do.”</p><p>“Well it ends with me,” Nick declared. “I know plenty of amazing people who happen to be wesen-- I know their partners, their kids, their friends-- and they know I’m here to protect them. The corrupt wesen are another story-- and that’s when I intercept. As a cop.”</p><p>She huffed in frustration. “Nick--”</p><p>“If you have a problem with that, or anything else-- then this is the last time we’ll speak.” He turned his back on her, hands balled tightly. “And if you ever think about even coming near Monroe, or any of the other wesen in Portland-- you’ll have <em> me </em>to deal with.”</p><p>Having had enough of the conversation at hand, Nick was no longer interested in hearing what Kelly had to say about his life choices. He quickly returned to the confines of Monroe’s house without another word. She may be his mother, but it was clear she made no effort to understand him, or even listen to what he was saying. He didn’t care enough about their circumstances and the way he’d chosen to live as a Grimm-- he wasn’t going to change for <em> anyone </em>, and certainly not for an absent mother.</p><p>His mate meant more to him than that. </p><p><em> Monroe </em> was his family now. </p><p>As soon as he saw the blutbad, cooking away in the kitchen, and completely in his element-- Nick practically crashed into him, pulling him close.</p><p>“Everything okay, Nick?” Monroe asked with concern.</p><p>“Yeah,” the Grimm nodded into his shoulder. “It is now.”   </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was never an ordinary crime scene, especially now that Nick had become aware of the world of wesen. He was always searching for a <em> different </em> sort of clue-- and this particular case, with the types of wounds inflicted, and the body being found in the middle of a forest-- it only made him question if this was the work of a wesen.</p><p>Then he saw her: a young wesen girl, woged and running through the forest, and into the distance. Nick crouched into a sprint, following her as best he could-- but he was no match for her speed, losing her shortly after.</p><p>But Nick knew what he saw. It was something he’d seen before; a woge he was very familiar with now. </p><p>She was a blutbad.</p><p>Upon further investigation, they identified her as most likely being a young girl who vanished over nine years ago. If his calculations were correct, that would make her around sixteen years old. Was it possible for a person that young to survive out there alone, wesen or not?</p><p>Nick had many questions and possibilities rushing through his head. Monroe would be the expert to ask-- and he’d need a hand on this case. Who knows what danger a rogue blutbad could be capable of-- especially after the damage he’d seen earlier.</p><p>Monroe hummed thoughtfully, taking in all the details of the case. </p><p>“If she was running purely on instincts, she’d have a decent chance at surviving out there on her own.” He pondered for a moment. “Not sure I’d want to run into her <em> now </em> though.”</p><p>“Wait, hold on--” Nick raised a hand, furrowing his brow as a new realisation hit him. “Did you <em> know </em>you were blutbaden when you were born?”</p><p>Monroe sighed, crossing his arms. “Let me put it this way-- the first time you feel the <em> surge </em> , and you fang out-- it is pretty <em> weird. </em> I bit through my lip, I ripped my pants-- it scared the <em> crap </em> outta me.”</p><p>Nick’s eyes widened in surprise. “So there’s a chance... that she doesn’t even know what <em> or </em> who she is.” He wasn’t entirely sure if it was a statement or a question.</p><p>“Exactly.” The blutbad nodded, rising to his feet. “I better come with you on this one. Even if she’s only a teenager, a blutbad is a blutbad.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Like most cases Nick had encountered with wesen, it didn’t go nearly as smoothly as he’d hoped. He sensed Monroe was in danger not too long after he’d left the two of them at the treehouse, and he’d backtracked almost immediately.</p><p>Seeing those bastards hold his mate at gunpoint almost made him lose his composure completely. </p><p>He’d still managed to get the situation under control, and the three of them made their way out of the woods. Holly was in terrible shape, and they needed to get her to help and safety as promptly as possible.</p><p>There was still much to sort out with her situation, but they’d need to wait until she recovered. In the meantime, Nick was far too physically and emotionally exhausted to think any longer. Being covered in dirt and sweat only made him feel worse.</p><p>He heard Monroe close the front door behind him, as he staggered up the stairs. He’d already managed to get his shirt half off by the time he realised what he was doing, eyes flicking downstairs to find his mate still below him, staring at him with intrigue.</p><p>Nick shot him a sly smile, gesturing the blutbad to follow, which he did so with enthusiasm.</p><p>Monroe stood in the doorway of the bathroom, drinking in the sight of Nick’s nakedness as he undressed himself, as if it was the most natural thing for him to do. He licked his lips, feeling his dick stir with interest at seeing his mate unclothed before him, and for the first time-- he was finally able to see Nick in all his glory.</p><p>“Dude…” Monroe growled. Did Nick have any idea what he was doing to him? He was fucking <em> chiseled </em> -- how had he been hiding <em> that </em> under his shirt this whole time?</p><p>Nick grinned at him. “What?” He asked innocently.</p><p>“You’re…” The blutbad’s eyes continued to wander everywhere they possibly could. “You’re <em> really </em> hot.”</p><p>The Grimm barked out a laugh. “Is that all? You sound surprised.” He turned on the water, waiting for it to heat up, eyes never moving from his mate’s.</p><p>“No…” Monroe’s hands were itching to <em> touch </em> . “Can I…? I want to...” He let out a low growl, felt his self control slipping-- he wanted to <em> devour </em> him.</p><p>Nick must have caught on-- so he held out a hand; an offering. Under the warm spray of water, their finger intertwined; exploring and touching, mouths pressed against each other. </p><p>“Fuck, <em> Nick-- </em>” Monroe’s hand traced down his back, settling on his hip, and holding Nick flush against him. “You don’t know what you do to me.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nick wasn’t someone to show his softer side in front of others, even if it was people he was close to. It was difficult to drop his defences, to let others in-- to be <em> vulnerable </em>. Yet he found himself surprisingly comfortable around Monroe, even now-- naked bodies pressed against each other, hands roaming across every inch of skin in reach. </p><p>What had started in the shower had moved to the bed, neither man letting the other out of their grasp. Hands were all over each other, nails digging into skin, lips separating only long enough to breath.</p><p>Monroe held his mate firmly against him, hips resting by each other, a hand around his middle holding him close. He was sitting on the bed, Nick practically in his lap-- allowing him for full access to all of his mate’s most intimate places.</p><p>“You feel so <em> good, </em> Nick,” he murmured into the Grimm’s neck.</p><p>“It’s been so long since I last did this,” Nick whined, tensing despite his best efforts to relax. “Monroe…”</p><p>The blutbad rested his chin against his mate’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Of course,” Nick huffed, biting his lip. “Just-- takes a little longer to get used to.”</p><p>Monroe hummed, nuzzling into the back of his neck. His scent was like nothing he’d ever experienced, and he had to hold back against his more primal urges to just bite and mark every inch of skin he could find.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you, Nick.” Monroe’s hands trailed up the Grimms’s thighs, finding his hips again.</p><p>“You won’t,” Nick sighed, feeling his mate twitch inside him. He placed a hand on Monroe’s, interlacing their fingers, and turning just enough to see him. “<em> Please-- </em> I need you.”</p><p>That was all he needed to say for the blutbad to lose control.</p><p>Nick felt himself pushed forward onto his knees, the sudden shift of position causing him to moan unexpectedly. He barely recognised his own voice, slightly embarrassed by the sounds he was making-- but he was too aroused to care, intently waiting for himself to be ravaged by his mate.</p><p>Monroe ran his hand through the Grimm’s hair, using it as leverage as he leant over him, trying his best not to crush the other man beneath him. Nick buried his face in the pillow, shaking on all fours. He bit his lip, arching his neck at such an angle to see the expression on Monroe’s face. It was almost too much for him to handle, the blutbad licking his lips, a low growl escaping him with each thrust.</p><p>Claws dug into his hips, preventing Nick to move far as he was fucked relentlessly into the mattress. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this fucking <em> good-- </em>he didn’t want it to end.</p><p>The two of them fit together like they were meant for each other.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The greatest discovery Nick had made in recent weeks was that Monroe had the most comfortable chest-- he was convinced of it. The little spot just between his neck and his shoulder was practically meant for him to fit there-- the blutbad’s arm draping around him and holding him flush against his side.</p><p>Nick felt positively well-fucked, like nothing he’d experienced before. He was completely drenched in sweat, a shiver escaping him as he felt it run down his back. So much for their earlier shower. They’d need a second one after all.</p><p>His neck, although mostly healed from their accidental claim during the blood moon, was red and raw once more-- a fresh bite causing him further bruising and bleeding. Nick couldn’t complain though. Despite the pain, he loved how much it made him feel wanted and desired-- a physical representation of his mate’s claim on him.</p><p>Monroe turned to him, startling him from his thoughts; a question on his lips. “Your mother didn’t take it well, did she?”</p><p>Nick scoffed. “‘Course not. Neither did <em> yours </em>.”</p><p>“Fair point.” Monroe sighed, shifting a little closer. “I’m sure they’ll come around. Eventually.”</p><p>The Grimm didn’t respond. It didn’t particularly matter to him. He had Monroe, and what they shared was the best thing that had ever happened to him-- especially with all the drama and turmoil he experienced when he suddenly found himself a Grimm, and losing the woman he’d always considered to be his mother.</p><p>But this-- this was something new. He felt safe, he felt loved-- he felt everything he’d ever wanted, all emanating from a single man-- his mate.</p><p>“Maybe this is a<em> good </em>thing,” Nick mumbled, still half in thought.</p><p>Monroe raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“A wesen and a Grimm.” He rolled over, raising himself onto his elbows to get a better look at Monroe. “It shows that anything’s possible. Maybe we don’t have to be enemies anymore.”</p><p>The blutbad smiled in the dim light, brushing a hand across the Grimm’s forehead, before cupping his cheek. </p><p>“Let’s hope everyone else agrees.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Is it heresy to speak of; or an undying love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nick would be lying if he said his life wasn’t a daily struggle. He tried to remain optimistic-- but it was so difficult juggling two lives, and unable to keep them in balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a Grimm wasn’t necessarily a part of himself that he disliked by any means. Being a detective was what mattered most to him. But these two worlds </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a different story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried his hardest to make it work, especially keeping his Grimm life a secret from Hank-- however, it got to the point where wesen were practically a part of every new case the two of them were involved in. It became too difficult to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Nick had to make a decision; to involve Hank, as well as their captain Renard-- not only would it make his life easier to balance, but he’d be able to continue to work with his colleagues without so many secrets between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>relieved</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the concept of wesen, having seen his fair share of ‘weird shit’ on the job, and assuming that he’d simply been losing his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick was honestly </span>
  <em>
    <span>impressed</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Renard managed to keep his true wesen nature hidden from him-- but that didn’t make the Grimm any less wary of the zauberbeist’s personal intentions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Juliette involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They mutually decided to leave her out of this part of their lives-- for her own safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wu was an unexpected addition, but they all considered it necessary for his own wellbeing after his rather traumatic experience with the aswang. Nick was convinced he’d otherwise suffer further unnecessary stress from seeing a full woge with no explanation, similar to what Hank had seen on a previous job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back now, sharing his Grimm life with those closest to him ended up being a huge benefit-- not only did it make his day job easier to explain and deal with, but he found himself befriending other wesen members of the community, who helped him tremendously with some of the stranger cases they’d dealt with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which led him to Rosalee-- a faucsbau they’d met during a murder investigation, whose advice and spice remedies were invalubale. Nick made sure to bring Monroe along with him on that case, which was something he generally tried to avoid-- but otherwise he knew no wesen would believe of their rather</span>
  <em>
    <span> unique</span>
  </em>
  <span> relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the bright side, Nick found it nice to no longer constantly rely on Monroe to be his </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal Grimmopedia</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since becoming a Grimm he’d struggled to keep the peace, especially between work and his personal life-- but now, he felt as if everything was fitting into place, and he could finally navigate his day to day life without the constant stress of his different lives crossing over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that hiding his true self wasn’t something he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span> used to doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange to say, but together, they felt like the family that Nick had always wanted, but never had until now. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Returning to the hospital where they’d taken Holly, Nick found himself standing by the doorway, unsure of what to do with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire case had been so strange. He still couldn’t wrap his head around how she’d managed to survive so long by herself, out there in the wilderness. The various wesen he’d met over the last few months had completely surpassed his expectations, but Holly was different. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what the last few years had been like for her, or where she’d even start in terms of assimilating to normal civilisation once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick was certain he’d make it his mission to help her in any way that he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a rather strange thought, now that he took a moment to reflect on it. He’d never met another person or wesen on a case which he felt such a connection with. Usually the case wrapped up, and he moved onto the next, without so much as a second to linger on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was something he was missing. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t figure out what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noting her current slumbing state, Nick stepped into the room, taking a seat by the window. He was in no hurry today, which was a nice change of pace, so he could afford to wait until she awoke to discuss the options for her future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The good news was that Holly was looking far better than when he’d first found her in those woods. At least now, here, she had a better chance of survival. There was no telling how much longer she had left if she continued to live how she had been all these years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick startled back to reality when he no longer found the two of them alone; a young nurse by her bedside, checking over her vitals. He hadn’t even realised he’d zoned out, but he quickly got to his feet, insistent to know of what lay ahead for Holly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was honestly the last thing he’d expected to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean they don’t want her back?” He pressed, shocked by his own words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was well aware that Holly had been adopted, hence her having no clue of her wesen heritage-- but for her adoptive parents to completely abandon her? Nick wasn’t going to accept that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been years since she went missing, detective.” The nurse shifted awkwardly, intimidated by his tone of voice. “They’ve... moved on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick was heartbroken, but that was the reality of the situation. She’d been missing for years, to the point where she’d been presumed dead. He barely knew Holly-- but he wanted to make sure that given her circumstances, she could still have a normal life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even at her age, it appeared that the foster system was the place she was headed. That in itself was difficult enough, but she was only two short years away from eighteen, and by then she’d be expected to be independent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick couldn’t see that as a possibility after her past. Holly needed a family, she needed a stable home, and most of all-- she needed to be surrounded by other blutbaden, pack or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one thing Nick wasn’t aware or, however, was that he was about to make one of the biggest decisions of his life. “I’ll do it,” he stated with a nod to himself. “I’ll adopt her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young nurse turned to him, lips pursed. “Are you entirely certain you know what you’re saying--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Nick had never been so sure of anything in his life. “I know it’ll be hard. But I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a hard feeling to describe, to the point where he wasn’t sure he could even explain it to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel a connection, don’t you?” Nick gave them a look, raising an eyebrow. “Considering what she’s been through, I’m amazed she’s survived this long. It’ll be hard work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick decided to take stab in the dark, feeling there was more to the nurse than met the eye. “I’m sure her blutbaden instincts helped her in some way. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” He chuckled softly to himself. “I know what I’m in for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting them to woge so suddenly, barely able to avert his eyes at the gesture. The wesen instinctively took a step back, posture stiffening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hardly think a young blutbaden would be safe with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grimm </span>
  </em>
  <span>regardless of the circumstances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sighed. “Even though my mate is a blutbad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are--” They were clearly shocked by such a sudden revelation, but paused long enough that Nick could tell they were considering it. “Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm nodded with determination. “I’m not like my ancestors, trust me.” His eyes turned back to Holly as she continued to slumber. “I can bring him next time if that helps calm your nerves. He… helped me talk her down when we found her-- to bring her here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wesen raised an eyebrow, staring at him up and down. “You… are nothing like I expected,” they stated with mild bewilderment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nick shrugged, cracking a smile. “I get that a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Grimm decided to drop the question in the middle of dinner, against his better judgement. He couldn’t help himself-- it was all he’d been able to think about that day, to the point where he’d missed whatever conversation had been occurring over their meal so far.</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adoption?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Monroe repeated with a perplexed tone of voice. “Nick-- don’t you think this is a little too soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monroe, please. Hear me out. She’s had no family or anything for years. She’s young, and confused, and blutbaden. She needs a home-- a pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I’m against the idea, but--” The blutbad narrowed his eyes, cutting off his sentence early. He leaned back in his chair, giving the Grimm an intense stare up and down, before it clicked. “You’re imprinted on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick started, mouth slightly agape. “I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>now?” He blinked, completely lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happens with younger blutbaden, especially those who are…” Monroe grimaced, glancing away for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Abandoned, or unwanted. They can… imprint on others, which generally welcomes them into a new pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm couldn’t help but assume his mate was referring to someone else for a moment, as if he’d had his fair share of past experiences with such circumstances. At least he didn’t sound opposed to the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… is that a good thing in this scenario? I just-- can’t stop thinking about her being left there, with nowhere else to go, and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick, I’m happy with whatever your choice is. There’s more than enough space in here.” Monroe reached over, and held his hand from across the table. “I’ve always wanted a family, no matter what that entailed. Pack or otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick had no idea how badly he needed to hear that. He didn’t even realise he’d knocked over their dinner plates and glasses when he reached over the table; to quite swiftly claim his mate’s mouth in a sudden kiss of agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Holly clung to Monroe like a young, lost wesen, in need of a family and support. Perhaps it was the familiar scent of another blutbad, or the way the two had briefly bonded during their encounter in the treehouse-- but they had a connection; Nick was sure of it.</p><p>
  <span>Due to her age, and how many years she was alone, it would take time for her to catch up with other kids - and wesen, as a matter of fact - around her age. Both in the social and academic sense. Nick was aware of that going in, and was determined to give her the best life he could, with Monroe supporting him every step of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly had a tendency to spend most of her time in her wolf form. Neither Nick or Monroe had an issue with it, considering her already quiet, gentle nature. The only issue was sometimes Nick would nearly forget she was there, and almost collapse on her when he’d move to the couch to unwind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young blutbad didn’t mind, though. She appeared to silently enjoy the company. The two would sit there wordlessly in the evenings, but as the nights progressed, and they became more familiar with each other, she’d creep closer to him. At first, Nick assumed she was cold, seeking the closeness for warmth-- but with time, he realised it was the comfort of being around another familiar person that she craved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One night, Holly was close enough that Nick gently, and cautiously, placed a hand on her head, just behind her ears. She startled a moment, before leaning into the touch, allowing Nick to gently pet her fur. It wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>traditional </span>
  </em>
  <span>form of bonding with an adopted daughter, but then again-- a Grimm and a pack of blutbaden was anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>traditional in terms of family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was Monroe. On occasion, the two blutbaden would go out late at night, into the forest. Having a wolf-like nature, Nick could understand the needs to run free in their wolven forms, and from the way he looked at it-- it was a way for the two of them to bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hap would visit frequently, mostly to give Holly more of an idea of the traditional blutbaden lifestyle. Having lived on her own for so long, in the wild no less, had given her certain habits and a taste for meat. Monroe had no issue with her not being a wieder-blutbad, but he wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea of such food in his house, struggling with his own self-control on a daily basis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they came to a compromise-- a lifestyle that worked for the three of them, and they settled into a routine surprisingly quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a blutbad, or wesen in general, was a conversation Nick left up to Monroe. No one else would be able to help Holly with understanding herself as much as he could, having years of experience and a large blutbaden heritage and family of his own. Although Holly was silent during their lengthy conversations, they had no doubt that she could understand them and their position as a rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>unique</span>
  </em>
  <span> family dynamic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The added note that Nick </span>
  <em>
    <span>smelt</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a blutbad - or was part of their pack, in this case - was an interesting addition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Explaining what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grimm</span>
  </em>
  <span> was turned out more difficult than Nick had first hoped. There was no telling how many Grimms were out there, or even in Portland-- at least, none that he was aware of right now, but it could always change. The last thing Nick wanted was for Holly to let her guard down around unknown Grimms-- he couldn’t risk losing her or Monroe, but at least Monroe had far more experience and strength with dealing with such adversaries. They had to protect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hap had become a sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncle</span>
  </em>
  <span> figure to Holly-- which Nick saw as an added bonus. She had years of socialising and learning to catch up on, so the more help Nick and Monroe could get, the better. It was rather sweet, in a way-- it had only been a few weeks since they’d brought her into their home, and Hap was already spoiling her as if she was a niece he’d always had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick quietly reflected on the events of his life over the past few months, and how differently he’d imagined his life to be at this point. He’d only now realised that this was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and although it was completely different to the one he’d expected to have after all these years-- he was immensely thankful for how it turned out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what happened to them, now or in the future-- he would protect his family at all costs.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Up until this point, Monroe would have said he had the perfect life.</p><p>
  <span>After all these years, he had it all-- a house, a job, a mate, a child, and his own pack-- all the things he’d ever wanted and more-- and now everything was about to be destroyed around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could do nothing but ground his feet in silence as the news hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick had been kidnapped. His plane had crashed. He was nowhere to be found. His scent had disappeared. He was probably--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. There was no way his mate was gone. He-- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be. He had to be alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was the problem-- Monroe could no longer feel their bond. His heart felt empty, as if he himself was dead. He felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The blutbad could feel nothing but unbearable sorrow and rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be happening. Not to him. Not to Nick. He had to find the one responsible and rip their throat out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm or not, Nick was, without a doubt, the best thing that had ever happened to Monroe. Wherever he was, whatever state he was in-- Monroe had to find him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to see him for himself, whatever that entailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick had to be safe, otherwise Monroe wasn't sure he could handle losing him after everything they’d been through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He won’t lose him. He won’t give up. Not until he sees the truth for what it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe paused, eyes wide, hand pressed against his chest. He felt something, if only for a fraction of a second. There was something still there. A mild feeling, a slight tug at his heart-- it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be Nick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could be fake; a feeling that Monroe created purely to cope with the loss. He couldn’t deny it, even for the slim possibility that what he felt was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether dead or alive-- he had to track him down.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nick had never felt so exhausted in his life.</p><p>
  <span>His legs were heavy, feet dragging with every step. Even with his eyes forward, he felt as if he remained in place, his destination only moving further and further into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark, but there were no lights-- not even the reflection of a moon. Staring upwards, the black void of empty nothingness appeared to stretch on for an eternity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how hard he tried, Nick couldn’t recall how he’d ended up here-- wherever ‘here’ was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t rest, he couldn’t close his eyes-- he wasn’t entirely sure why, but he knew it would be bad if he did. He had to keep going, he had to keep moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when he looked down at himself, noting the dishevelled state of his clothing, and the sickly tone of his skin. There was something wrong. There was something he was forgetting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick’s eyes snapped back up, seeing a familiar group in the distance. The silhouettes of his pack; of his wolven family. They were moving further away-- they weren’t going to wait for him this time. They’d given up on him. They’d left him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick was sick. He was dying. Of course his pack would leave him-- he was of no use to them anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain shocked through him like a bolt of lightning, causing his back to arch, but finding himself unable to scream. A hand shot up to his neck, feeling blood pool through his fingertips as his old wound reopened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make any sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the reality hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was how he was going to go. This was the end of the line for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sick, tired and alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick couldn’t fight it anymore-- as he collapsed to his knees with a final breath, surrendering himself to the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Monroe couldn’t do this alone-- not when it came to Nick.</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea what he’d find once he tracked him down. He didn’t know if he’d be alive, or dead, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- whatever could possibly be worse than the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief and anguish had overtaken all other feelings as soon as Monroe laid eyes on Nick. He was alive-- but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wasn’t himself. He was more like a wild animal, unable to communicate, hell bent on causing violence and pain to anyone in arm’s reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a virus. It was spreading. It had infected Nick, but it affected him differently to the rest. Considering his Grimm nature and heritage, that was the only explanation. Something inside his head had flipped like a switch. He was no longer taking orders from the cracher-mortel, this was something else-- something that Monroe had never seen in his wesen life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing Monroe wanted to do was hurt Nick, but he was out of options. Even with Renard, Hank and Hap beside him, they were no match for the brute strength and anger radiating from the Grimm. They teamed up, trying their best to immobilise Nick in the least violent way possible, but to no avail. No matter how many times Nick went down, he’d be back on his feet-- energy endless, as if he was indestructible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this rate, Monroe was unsure if they’d be able to take him down without hurting him severely. The mere thought of such an outcome filled him with dread. The last thing Monroe would ever want was to hurt his mate anymore than he already had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe lowered his head, signaling for the others to stand back against their protests. He stared down Nick, arms out to the side, claws extended and face in full woge. The two of them growled at each other, like a pair of wild animals fighting for dominance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blutbad made the first move, tackling Nick to the ground. No matter how hard he tried to mentally prepare himself, he couldn’t hurt his mate any further-- giving the Grimm the perfect opening to kick him off with a grunt, returning to his feet swiftly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe took a deep breath. He was going to have to improvise, much to his dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunging a second time, the blutbad managed to trip the other man, using his weight to keep him down. It didn’t last long, however-- and Monroe knew he had no other choice. He had to stop Nick before the situation escalated even more, before he hurt himself, or those around him--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Monroe bit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> where he’d bitten Nick the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time, he didn’t let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm howled in pain, unable to dislodge the blutbad from above him-- but it didn’t matter at that point. Rosalee was already beside them, empty needle in hand, cure administered in full, directly into Nick’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe finally let go as he felt the resistance wane, his mate going limp in his arms. He held him close, moving them both to a sitting position, as he hastily tried his best to stop the bleeding from his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t mean to growl so possessively, but his mindset was more primal than it had been since the last full moon. He knew they were surrounded by friends, but this was his mate-- this was Nick-- and when it came to Nick, he could never control himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few tense minutes, Monroe finally calmed down, passing his unconscious mate to the others and helping them back to the car. He raised himself up on shaking legs, nodding insistently as Rosalee attempted to check him for injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could taste was blood, causing his stomach to churn in distaste for what he had done. Never in his life would he have thought that he’d have to bite someone without consent - and his mate, no less - more than once in their life under such dire circumstances. This was the second time, and it was the same as the last - without an ounce of self control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the heat of the moment. It was not how he’d hoped it would happen. But it was all he could do-- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to save Nick, and for that, he’d stick by his actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe needed to explain himself-- and this entire situation, in fact-- to Nick once he’d recovered, and hope he’d understand. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Consciousness came to Nick slowly, like a bad dream fading away. </p><p>
  <span>“Can you hear me, Nick?” A familiar, yet muffled voice greeted his ears. The Grimm felt as if he was waking from the worst hangover of his life, barely able to make a comprehensive sound in response. “Hey-- I think he's waking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the fog began to clear, Nick saw a swarm of people around him, looking down from above. Their expressions concerned him more-- all appearing as if he’d survived a near-death experience. Memories struggled to return, but he began to feel the physical pain radiating through his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he did in fact cheat death, he wouldn’t be surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attempting to speak only caused him to cough, further inflaming his already sore state. But that’s when he realised his movements were limited, finding his hands trapped and unable to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Nick asked, voice raspy and throat dry. He tried his best to look at his hands, hearing the familiar jingle of handcuffs. “What’s going on? Why am I... handcuffed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words echoed in his head, further aggravating the beginning of a headache. Everything hurt-- he felt as if he’d been used as a punching back, reeking of sweat, dirt and blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe was by his side, a warm hand brushing back Nick’s hair from the sweat upon his forehead. He felt so hot, like a fever had completely knocked him off his game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d I get here?” He groaned, eyes bleary and unresponsive. He felt dizzy the more he tried to focus on the people around him. “I’m really sore everywhere...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe smiled at him, but it was brief-- almost pained. “You look a lot better now, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember anything?” Hap chimined in, standing a few paces away with a look of concern. “What’s the last thing you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick parted his lips, a response waiting to be said but no memories appearing. He closed his mouth with an audible click; jaw tightening with sudden anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t he remember anything? He didn’t understand why he was here, why he was tied up, why he was in so much physical pain-- surely there was a reasonable explanation for his current state… right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flickered to Monroe’s, and Nick could tell something wasn’t right. He’d never seen the blutbad so exhausted; bags under his eyes, hair completely unkepted, a few cuts and bruises across his face, blood down his shirt-- and very obvious signs that he’d been crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm was beginning to feel overcrowded by all the sudden attention, fear and panic overwhelming him as he struggled to think, unable to concentrate or remember. His eyes flickered to Monroe’s once more, and he appeared to get the message-- rising to his feet and shuffling everyone else out of the room. There was a further conversation he missed, but he was glad it was only the two of them now-- maybe he’d be able to get some answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe silently returned to his side, taking a seat next to him on the couch. After a brief fumble, he released Nick’s hands from the cuffs, discarding them on the floor. Nick could tell he was in for a long explanation, but that thought alone was not comforting in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monroe?” The Grimm asked as he awkwardly sat up, rubbing his wrists. It was only now that he’d realised the source of pain radiating from his neck, the familiar feeling of a deep bite mark present. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> he didn’t remember. “Monroe-- what is it? What-- what happened? What did I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick bit his lip as a thousand scenarios of potential answers flew through his head, most unfavourable in nature. He didn’t like Monroe’s silence. He didn’t like that their friends had to leave for whatever conversation he was in for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of this sounded good, only further spiking his anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s bad, isn’t it?” The Grimm questioned, preparing for the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I bit you, Nick. I had no choice. But I--,” Monroe cut off his sentence, pausing a moment. “I just want you to know that none of this is your fault, and that I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monroe.” Their eyes snapped to one another's, sharing an intense gaze. “Tell me. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The contents of the coffee table shattered upon contact with the hard floor beneath, the table itself falling to its side soon after with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nick’s breathing was unsteady, ragged and heavy-- his feelings a mixture of anger and guilt. He needed an outlet, but was at a loss for how to express his internal torment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe he’d done this, after everything he’d worked for, after the life he’d only recently built for himself. He’d thrown it all away, he’d become careless-- and now he was suffering the consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick!” The blutbad pleaded, holding out his hands as if to prevent the Grimm from hurting himself. “Nick, please--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone, Monroe,” Nick shouted, voice raspy and uneven. Hands were on his shoulders, unmoving no matter how hard he tried to get away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you were aware of what you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t--” Nick was unbearably angry at himself, biting off his own words. “I can’t do this, Monroe--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blutbad didn’t back off, remaining close, hands always on his mate. “Hey-- Nick, we’re gonna figure this out, yeah?” Emotion and sincerity was clear in his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I killed a man, that--” The Grimm clenched his jaw, still unable to comprehend what he’d done. “That’s not something I can just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick turned away forcefully, hand clenched and ready to punch through whatever object was in his way. Monroe was quicker, though-- catching his arm and spinning him back around to face him. The blutbad was far stronger than he led on, to the point which Nick would often forget until now-- as he was pulled into a firm, warm embrace that he couldn’t escape from. He shouted on instinct, the internal struggle in his mind causing pain and anguish on a level he’d never experienced before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d completely broken down now, practically going limp in his mate’s arms, and letting himself be held. He buried his head into Monroe’s chest, stifling and mumbling whatever incoherent thoughts slipped through his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’ll be of any comfort, but if it’s worth anything…” Monroe took a deep breath, calming himself momentarily, and burying his face in Nick’s neck. “I know what you’re going through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly--</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nick’s breath caught in his throat as a sudden realisation flashed through his mind. The blutbad remained close, their hands both digging into the other’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe pulled back far enough to meet the Grimm’s eyes, face stern, tone dead serious. “Why do you think I reformed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Monroe, you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” The blutbad turned away, hands dropping to his side. His posture was tense and rigid. “I was young, out of control-- I still don’t fully remember what happened.” His words were harsh and filled with regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding.” Nick placed a hand on the small of his back. “I’m so sorry,” he added gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a long time ago,” Monroe shrugged, bringing up a hand to cup Nick’s cheek. He stared at him intently, voice softening. “This isn’t about me, it’s about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick pulled him back in for a hug, knowing words couldn’t possibly describe how he felt right now, and how important Monroe was to him. The two of them remained for what felt like hours-- arms wrapped closely in each other’s warmth, feeling the rise and fall of their chests, soft breaths in sync.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It gets better,” the blutbad added, nuzzling into his hair. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monroe insisted Nick take time off from work-- referring to both his regular job as a cop </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> his life as a Grimm. He was more than insistent, to the point where Nick had no other choice than to agree to his terms. It was comforting, in a way-- to be with someone like Monroe that genuinely cared for him, and was concerned for his well-being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like Renard would let him back to work so soon after such a chain of events in the first place, even if he wanted to-- so Nick might as well make the most of it while he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blutbad spent most of his time at home, whether it was cooking, his morning pilates, or working on whatever clocks he’d received that week for repair. Nick tried his best not to get in the way while he was working, knowing that they’d have more than enough quality time together in the evenings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was comforting to live in such a homely, quiet place-- but whenever Nick found himself alone, or unoccupied in one task or another, his mind would wander, far too much for his liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The events continued to plague his mind when he tried to find rest. He still had no memory of what happened that night, but knowing what he’d done had a way of creating false memories in his head, as if he was somehow conscious of the event after all. Sometimes he had to remind himself there was nothing else he could do now-- it was out of his control. What’s done had been done, there was no changing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, Renard had said he’d take care of it-- whatever the hell that meant. Nick had no clue, and at this point, he was too distressed to ask any questions, taking his leave from work immediately after their last conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The main benefit Nick had found so far was his ability to spend more time with Holly, which was exactly what she needed after her past few years living in the wild. She was still extremely shy, and practically mute, but she was making progress with each passing day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick had found himself more cold than usual, ever since his encounter with the cracher-mortel. He’d completely abandoned his own bedroom for the warmth of Monroe’s, appreciating the ridiculous heat the blutbad would generate in the night. It worked well for Holly, too-- now able to have the privacy of her own room, as any teenage girl would appreciate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holly had gradually come out of her shell more in recent days, and began speaking more frequently. Her sentences continued to be rather short, and often broken, but it was a start-- in fact, she’d been advancing in her studies far quicker than Nick had expected, so he couldn’t complain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three months had managed to pass by without Nick noticing, had it not been for Renard’s phone call regarding his leave of absence. They’d agreed that enough time had passed for everything to ‘blow over’, so to speak-- and Nick had been able to spend time dealing with his own trauma and guilt from the events of that evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was time to move on, to get back into it-- otherwise he’d fall deeper into a hole of depression and anguish, which was the last thing he wanted for himself and those he loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could head out, Monroe placed his hand on the front door, stopping Nick’s attempt to leave. He was about to protest, before he saw the sly smile on the blutbad’s face. Nick couldn’t stop himself from mirroring the expression, leaning in for a tender kiss-- the type he loved the most. Monroe briefly nuzzled into his neck, mumbling some soft, romantic sentiments that would make even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grimm</span>
  </em>
  <span> blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mate could be such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tease</span>
  </em>
  <span> sometimes. But Monroe had promised that he’d have dinner ready by the time Nick returned from work, excited to hear about his first day back, and all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilling</span>
  </em>
  <span> paperwork he’d be catching up on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he’d do without him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Returning from an exhausting day out, Nick had barely closed the door of their house before he felt something was amiss. </p><p>
  <span>He’d arrived later than he had intended, and the entire house was engulfed in darkness. It was eerily quiet, which immediately put Nick on edge, concerned that someone unwanted may be amongst the shadows. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his gaze fell to the couch, seeing the all-too familiar form of Holly asleep amongst the cushions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t entirely out of the ordinary, but--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No... this was something different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm paused, stepping back to the window, and pulling the drapes back enough to get a glimpse of the sky. There, in the distance, was a bright source of light, shimmering down across the neighbourhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another full moon</span>
  <em>
    <span> already?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nick wasn’t prepared for this. Not yet, anyway. He couldn’t help but feel that there was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> about this one. It felt… so much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span> than the last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to the couch, he placed a hand to Holly’s forehead, noting her burning temperature and sweat-soaked brow. She opened her eyes, but just barely-- enough for Nick to see the red eyes shine through. Leaning into the touch, she let out a strangled sound-- a mix between a growl and a cry, curling into herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a second after, Holly shifted back to her more comfortable wolven form, appearing completely exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick had only a basic idea of how such an intense full moon might affect her, but even this was surprising. But like any good parental figure, she needed care, and more importantly-- rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging off his jacket, Nick gently pulled his adoptive daughter into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder. She didn’t make an attempt to move, instead snuggling slightly into his shirt, allowing herself to be carried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm’s mind suddenly flashed to his mate-- being blutbaden, he’d definitely be affected in the same way, like last time-- which caused Nick sudden concern not knowing his whereabouts. But that could wait another moment-- he had to take care of Holly as a priority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making his way up the stairwell, he tucked the tired blutbad into her bed, taking a moment to brush back her unkempt fur. He wasn’t entirely sure what else to do for her, but leaving her to rest would be the best course of action based on his knowledge of full moons and blutbaden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick would need to find his mate to confirm, but then again now that he thought about it-- Monroe was probably in a similar state. The thought caused sudden anxiety, his ever growing concern directed at finding where the other blutbad was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stumbling down the steps despite his best efforts to be quiet, Nick moved through to the kitchen, nearly tripping over something large and warm in the darkness. As he knelt down on the floor, he found Monroe-- sitting with his back pressed against the cupboards, breathing heavily. His eyes snapped open, the red of his iris glowing in the shadows, before returning to their natural colour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand shot out towards the Grimm, grasping tightly onto his arm. “I want to--” Monroe bit out words between heavy breaths. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to claim you, Nick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm felt his breath hitch for a moment, licking his lips. That was certainly the last thing he expected to hear that evening. “Aren’t we already </span>
  <em>
    <span>mates? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the hunt. The chase.” The blutbad let out a deep growl, rumbling from his chest. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>claim.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monroe…” He placed a gentle hand to the blutbad’s burning cheek, brow furrowed with concern. “Tell me what you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blutbad’s breath was ragged, echoing throughout the room. “Nick--” His eyes flashed a deep crimson once more, intense and unblinking. “I need you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>run.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick had never done anything like this before. In all honesty, he had no idea exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was doing-- letting his feet take him in whatever direction he could make out in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d nearly tripped over himself as he ran out the back door of their house, stumbling to keep himself upright, as he headed further and further into the deep thicket of the forest before him. The full moon was the only light offered to his surroundings, but it was often hidden by the trees and branches above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick continued to keep his eyes forward, hearing nothing but the wind rushing past him, and the sound of his heartbeat drumming through his ears. A piercing howl in the distance startled him briefly, legs freezing momentarily as he looked behind him. Loud, thumping footsteps began to approach him, causing Nick to finally turn himself around, picking up the pace once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t understand why this particular full moon cycle was affecting Monroe so differently to the last, but he was too high on adrenaline to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d barely run a few metres before a large weight on his chest knocked him to the ground, tumbling along with him until they finally came to a stop amongst a collection of bushes and twigs. Nick let out a gasp as a heavy hand pressed against his back, pushing him into the dirt. Monroe pressed his face into Nick’s neck, a deep growl from his throat transforming into a snarl. Nick shivered, unsure what to do, finding himself strangely turned on by being held in place-- and in such a public area, no less. The blutbad pressed his body alongside the Grimm’s hands roaming wherever they could reach. Nick could do no more than comply, relishing in the warmth of his mate’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A clawed hand travelled up his chest, finding reach limited due to Nick’s current clothed state. His shirt and jacket were removed in a single, swift motion, knocking him off balance. He fell forward onto his hands again, shivering at the sensation of a kiss to the back of his neck, as Monroe made his way down his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm felt overwhelmingly excited and scared at the same time-- a thrilling feeling that was nothing like anything else he’d ever experienced before. It was such intense desire, an undying need, a lust that couldn’t be controlled. It was so primal, so shameless-- and Nick wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another growl vibrated against his skin, as Monroe made his way down his back with primal haste. There was a brief pause as he reached the small of his back, and Nick wasn’t sure what Monroe had planned for him. Before he could protest, his jeans were pulled down in a single, swift motion, skin turning to gooseflesh as it hit the cold evening air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clawed hands dug firmly into Nick’s hips, keeping him in place. A warm breath of air against his thighs caused him to quiver, biting his lip as he prepared for his mate’s next move. Nick’s eyes shot open with a surprised sound of pleasure as he felt Monroe’s tongue slip between his legs, lapping at every inch of tender skin it could reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As intense and intimate as it felt to have his mate pressed to him like this, Nick began to feel impatient, desperate to be ravaged and taken there and now-- that thought alone shocked some sense into him, wondering at what point in his recent life he’d become so unbearably horny. Monroe must have felt the same; pulling back with a lick of his lips and leaning over Nick to nuzzle into his neck once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm could feel his mate’s hard cock pressing against his thigh, eager for friction. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he attempted to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. His thighs were shaking with anticipation, licking his lips as he stared down between his own legs, feeling Monroe line himself up with haste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick grit his teeth at the sudden stretch and burn, taking inch by painfully slow inch inside of him. They both groaned in unison when Nick finally bottomed out, taking a moment to accommodate to the size of the blutbad. The hard, uneven ground dug into Nick’s knees, legs barely able to hold himself up anymore. He managed to turn his head just enough to catch a glimpse of his mate; breath hitching as they made eye contact. Monroe wasn’t woged, but his eyes were red and full of lust, hunger and need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a look that said more than words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blutbad finally moved; pulling out just enough to cause Nick to moan, before slamming back into him; eager to fuck his mate senseless. He quickened his pace, panting heavily with each thrust, gradually becoming uneven and erratic. Nick couldn’t silence himself at the pleasure coursing through him, as continued sounds of ecstasy escaped his lips. He managed to shift his weight onto one arm, bringing down a free hand between his legs, stroking himself in time with his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick couldn’t take much more; pleading for release, calling out Monroe’s name over and over like a mantra. A few more thrusts was all it took, feeling Monroe tip over the edge just as he did, but not before Nick let out a moan of pain and pleasure, as the same moment the blutbad’s teeth sunk into the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling was so intense that the Grimm could barely think straight, letting his body melt from the intense feeling of the afterglow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick hadn’t even realised that he’d passed out at some point, coming to with a startle. His eyes flickered around, finding himself still amongst the dirt and twigs of the forest. Between the tree branches above, the light of the full moon had faded somewhat; clouds beginning to hide it from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arms around his middle twitched, pulling Nick in closer to the warmth. He was completely pressed against his mate, the two of them fitting together snugly. He felt safe, he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed--</span>
  </em>
  <span> and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get enough of it. Even lying there on the forest floor, naked, covered in dirt and remnants of their love-making-- Nick </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel filthy, but for some reason he felt loved and cherished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As well as positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick only hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with this </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>month. As much as he loved this feeling, he was so exhausted that he was convinced it would take him at least a week to recover. But if Nick knew his mate-- which he did, </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimately-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>then he knew Monroe would take care of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what mattered most.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nick was extremely thankful for the holiday season. It was the one time of the year he could get decent time off work, some peace and quiet to relax, and maybe even some time to spend with his friends and family.</p><p>
  <span>Arriving home from work, however-- led him to discover something new about Monroe that he had never realised before. Monroe </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> Christmas. Well-- from what he could tell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> was an understatement in this scenario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the looks of what he’d walked in on, Monroe was borderline </span>
  <em>
    <span>obsessed</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the holiday. The entire downstairs area of their house was covered in various coloured Christmas lights, tinsel, ornaments of all kinds, and last but not least-- a fully functional train set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blutbad in question was staring at Nick with a look that could only be described as </span>
  <em>
    <span>being caught in the act</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was adorable, and he couldn’t suppress a huge grin from spreading his face as Monroe did the same. Apparently he wasn’t sure what Nick’s reaction would be regarding his Christmas tradition-- but the sheer joy on Monroe’s face said more than words ever could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Nick found it quite cute-- a word he seldom used to refer to Monroe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few days he got used to it. If he wasn’t careful where he stepped, or how he moved his arms, Nick was sure he’d accidentally break something, or tear down the lights without meaning too. Holly was completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>enchanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the holiday-- having been so many years since she’d last celebrated it, to the point she’d practically forgotten it entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick couldn’t express just how happy it made him to see his two favourite blutbaden this way-- even with their difference in age, they were both acting like children on Christmas morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally with the holiday festivities, they were going to see their friends and family for the occasion. The latter still brought Nick a fair amount of stress, remembering the last few interactions they'd had with both of their families. The last thing they needed was Monroe’s parents meeting his own-- now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be a disaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite that being against them, they still managed to make quite a feast for everyone. It was already Christmas Eve, and not only had they invited their parents, but all of their extended friends as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to see Juliette and Sean together with the rest of them; Nick was aware of how serious their relationship had progressed lately, but he rarely saw the two of them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hap was, naturally, the life of the party-- his loud and bubbly personality becoming rather infectious. Holly was still rather shy around many of their other friends, so she took the opportunity to stick near Hap, who naturally spoiled her with far too many gifts to count. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Trubel was an unexpected, but not an unwelcome surprise. Nick would honestly say he’d missed having her around-- not just for the company and companionship, but it was invaluable to have another Grimm to talk to, especially with his mother out of the picture. Strangely enough, Trubel had brought someone else along with her-- Josh, another Grimm descendent that Nick had met briefly, but not a Grimm himself. The two of them appeared rather close, so he was glad Trubel had someone she could rely on after everything she’d been through thanks to her previously unknown Grimm heritage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick nearly choked on his drink when Monroe’s parents turned up at the door, momentarily forgetting about their existence. But according to his mate, they’d had time to think about their relationship, and had decided to make amends. The Grimm also had a sneaking suspicion that they were excited at the prospect of being grandparents, even though it would take some time before Holly would warm up to them. Either way, the more blutbaden she had in her life, the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalee had thankfully offered to help Nick out with the food arrangements. As much as he and Monroe loved to cook, there was no way they could prepare enough food for the amount of mouths there were to feed. The bonus to that was Rosalee’s cooking was on a whole other level-- Nick had no idea what kind of mystery spices she used, but he found himself unable to stop eating once he started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only person missing from the festivities was Nick’s mother, but he didn’t hold it against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way, he was almost glad she wasn’t there. He was still nervous about every part of their relationship, if they even </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>a relationship at this point. He’d always wished his mother wasn’t taken from him originally at such a young age, but now, after all this time-- he wasn’t sure what he felt anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick excused himself momentarily from his guests, taking a minute to step out the back door and soak in some much needed fresh air. He’d been feeling rather under the weather recently, trying to brush it off as too much overtime and not enough rest. The added stress of whatever the cracher-mortel’s poison did to his body didn’t help either. But perhaps he’d just been cooped up inside with too many people, and too stressed about organising such a large-scale party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged to himself, letting out a long sigh. Maybe he’d need to go a little easier on the egg-nog, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm startled, hairs standing on end. He rose to his feet a little too quickly, looking across to the corner of the backyard to see a familiar, unexpected face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum?” He replied in a mixture of surprise and confusion, unsure how else to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly took a step forward, averting her eyes, as if the title was unworthy of her. “I never apologised about what I said to you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick raised an eyebrow, completely lost in a conversation that had only just begun. “...Which part?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of it.” She shifted her weight, arms fidgeting by her sides. “Everything I said about your lifestyle, your friends, your… partner. Even your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick blinked, caught off guard by what he was hearing. She actually understood. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>accepting, </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the sounds of it. He couldn’t believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s understandable,” he eventually replied, cracking a smile. “How were you to know? A lot happens in twenty years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it's everything else too Nick.” She cast her gaze towards the house, glancing at the people inside. Nick followed her eyes. “I can see how happy you are, this life of yours… you've shown me a new possibility. I just-- I wanted to apologise before I left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…” Nick smiled, taking a moment to consider his thoughts. He still wanted a relationship with her if it was still possible-- Kelly was still his mother after all. They’d missed out on enough years together. “You’re more than welcome to come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, moving to leave. “Too late for me, Nick. They’re your family now. They’re here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait--” Nick reached out, hand hovering between them. “Will I ever see you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a lot on at the moment. Grimm stuff, you know the sort. I’ll be out of town for a while, but…” Kelly turned back briefly, with a sad smile. “I’m sure we’ll meet again soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much else to say as his mother disappeared into the shadows once more, leaving him alone with his thoughts. The moment didn’t last long as the back door swung out abruptly, nearly scaring him half to death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick! There’s my favourite Grimm.” The blutbad stood on the porch behind him, appearing flushed and a little drunk; hand curling around Nick’s shoulder. “C’mon-- this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He allowed his mate to drag him inside, however he stared at the taller man incredulously as they paused in the doorway. They both stared up at the object hanging above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Monroe stated awkwardly. “Looks like we’re stuck under the mistletoe. Whatever shall we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick smirked. “You can be far too sappy for your own good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm pushed up against the taller man, snaking a hand around his neck to pull his lips against his own. It was brief, and rather sloppy thanks to their tipsy state. Nick could feel Monroe grinning against his lips, hands hovering by his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe pulled away, averting his eyes momentarily. Nick was concerned at his mate’s sudden change in tone, as if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which was not something he’d associate with his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question for you, Nick,” Monroe stated rather bluntly, cautiously eyeing their guests in the next room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick chuckled under his breath, hand on his hip. “It’s a little late to ask me what I want for Christmas, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attempt to lighten the mood didn’t appear to affect Monroe, as the blutbad shifted awkwardly on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh… I know that we’re mates. But there’s something...</span>
  <em>
    <span> more</span>
  </em>
  <span> that i want from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time suddenly screeched to a halt as the words sunk in. Was he-- was the blutbad implying what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was implying? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know kehrseite traditions are old fashioned, but I never want to be apart from you, Nick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick was beyond stunned, mouth opened slightly, but no sound emerged. His mind was attempting to catch up with him-- was this really happening? Here? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He quickly eyed their guests to his right, who were all now crowding around the door frame and watching on silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And after nearly losing you, I’ve made up my mind.” Monroe was determined now, any anxiety he’d felt all but dissipated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick couldn’t suppress the heat flushing his cheeks, suddenly feeling rather self-conscious. “Monroe, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blutbad leaned down on one knee, looking up at Nick with fire in his eyes. “Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?” He asked, voice only wavering slightly at the words. He’d pulled a small box from his cardigan pocket, offering it to the man above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Nick another minute to realise he hadn’t said anything; the silence and the tension in the room building by the second. He realised words were completely lost to him, mustering up the dumbest, biggest grin he possibly could whilst nodding insistently. Monroe, thankfully, got the message-- returning to his feet. Nick couldn’t stop grinning, placing his hands on either side of Monroe’s face, and pulling him down for an intense kiss. He didn’t want to let go, but they weren’t exactly alone, and the rest would have to wait until later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Monroe,” he mumbled against the blutbad’s lips. “Of course I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing there beneath the mistletoe, surrounded by friends and family who loved him, and held tightly in the arms of his mate-- Nick was truly grateful for everyone in his life. His future was about to change more than he had ever imagined, and he tried not to focus on the butterflies dancing in his stomach, blaming it on the sudden proposal-- and nothing more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. If you told me, it wouldn't change me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally at the end, this chapter was such a mess, took me forever to clean up and finally write!</p><p>Please heed the tags, I've updated them because of some events of this chapter. There may be themes here that aren't agreeable with everyone!</p><p>There's nothing explicit here but wanted to give a warning just to be sure o/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had only been a few weeks since Monroe's proposal, and Nick still couldn't shake the nervous butterflies from his stomach. He was beginning to worry that the stress of an event such as a wedding was too much for him to deal with right now. That was the only explanation he could come up with-- after all, he'd been an exhausted nauseous mess since that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps they could delay it a bit-- until he could wrap his head around such a sudden change of lifestyle, and tone down the stress until then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliette leant over slightly, showing him several different styles of wedding suits for him to consider. He blinked a few times, momentarily zoning out and missing what she'd said to him. It was only one of many, many choices he was going to make for the big day, and his head was becoming overloaded with questions and decisions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick opened his mouth slightly, intent on requesting Juliette to repeat herself-- but then his eyes shot open wide and he was on his feet, disappearing from the room. The next thing he knew, he was dry retching into a toilet bowl, a warm hand rubbing his back in a soothing motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay. I’m okay--” he gasped for breath momentarily, weakly waving away his concerned friend. “Just nerves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm took another few minutes to collect himself, waiting for the nausea to pass; suddenly feeling rather weak in the knees. He knew he’d been undereating lately but it was beginning to affect his energy and mood, sometimes even falling asleep at his desk if he wasn’t careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to the lounge room, he looked up to find a concerned expression staring back at him. He smiled briefly in an oddly awkward manner, returning to the couch and hoping he could act as if nothing happened. The atmosphere had changed, and it didn’t look like he could shrug this off so quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a hand on his thigh, and Juliette was directly beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick…” She started softly, appearing concerned and surprisingly lost for words. “How long have you been this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick blinked, furrowing his brow, having no clue where she was going with such a question. “Well you don’t exactly get married everyday,” he replied bluntly. “It’s… a lot to think about. Many things to consider.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently that wasn’t the answer she was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Monroe…” Juliette paused mid-sentence, as if she couldn’t quite find the right words. “Is there any chance that you’re--” Her eyes flickered down, then back up to his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of confusion, it clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick felt mortified at the thought; having long since forgotten about such aspects of his body. It had been years since he’d been through medical therapy; the last thing he’d expected was for such organs to be anything more than a waste of space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Him? A man? A Grimm? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pregnant? </span>
  </em>
  <span>With a--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m sorry Nick, it’s okay--” She placed a hand on his cheek, urging him to meet her gaze. “I’m here for you. We’ll figure this out, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when her words reached him that Nick realised he was hyperventilating, nodding in response as he attempted to get his breathing back to normal. It was a possibility that both terrified him and filled him with an odd sense of hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, running a hand through his head. He had a lot to think about, but most importantly-- he had to be sure first, especially before he dropped such a revelation on his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the last time he was going to try. It had been the third and final test he’d taken in as many minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick twiddled his thumbs anxiously as he waited for what felt like an eternity. There was no way he could possibly be--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed down the lump in his throat, pressing his face into his hands. He couldn’t even say the word. There was no way… not after all this time. He couldn’t possibly be fertile enough to-- to… have a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, he’d been through all sorts of changes the last year. He’d become a Grimm, which in itself provided him with strength and abilities no mere kerseite had. Then there was his run-in with the cracker-mortel; that could have had all kinds of unforeseen effects to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why had he not thought of this sooner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was his mate to consider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe would find out eventually. This wasn’t something he could hide. But what would he think? There was no doubt in Nick’s mind that Monroe would want kids, and that he’d make a great father, but this-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>this-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was so… unusual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick shook his head. That was hardly his first worry right now; he had to think of himself and his body, first and foremost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced to the sink, hesitating only a moment longer before he grabbed the test and pulled it into view. He stared at the result, before placing it next to the other two, as the same tiny symbol stared up at him in threes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Positive.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no denying it. He was carrying his mate’s child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick pondered for a moment, a hand running across his middle gently. He’d be lying if he said he’d never considered having a child, or dreamt of such an event being part of his life. Sometimes it filled him with guilt, knowing that he was a man who happened to have the ability to create life. Men didn’t usually fantasise about such a thing… right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to make a decision. It was his body after all. He had to determine if he’d be able to handle such changes to his shape, noting it could possibly make him feel more feminine than he’d like. Hormones would also go out of balance, and there was no telling how that would make him feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was one little thought in his mind that he couldn’t shake, something that made him push all those doubts and discomforts out of his mind--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small child, being held gently in Monroe’s arms. A person they both created together. Someone who shared equal parts of their personalities and traits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then everything else that Nick had to do to get up to such a dream, everything else that his body would be put through… it was an experience that he wasn’t sure he was ready for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sighed, rising to his feet, and discarding the evidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed more time to think.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick had been acting… strange, for lack of a better word. Monroe couldn’t shake a feeling that there was something going on, something he didn’t know about. He didn’t like seeing his mate like this. From the moment he proposed, they were ecstatic, and he had no doubt in his mind that Nick was as excited for their upcoming wedding than he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But ever since that day, Nick had been almost anxious, in a way he’d never seen the Grimm act before. He was jumpy. Sometimes Monroe would speak to him, but Nick would zone out - missing an entire conversation. Other times he’d skip dinner, even if it was his favourite-- saying he either wasn't hungry or was feeling unwell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe had made a few gentle attempts to try to find out what was concerning his mate, but to no avail. The longer this dragged on, the more concerned Monroe was becoming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was even stranger still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blutbad had tried to ignore another change in his mate; his scent. He knew Nick better than anyone, and most importantly, he knew what his scent was, especially now that they'd been living together. It was undeniable. But his nose was never wrong, which was extremely concerning to him-- as Nick's scent was... odd. There was something - or</span>
  <em>
    <span> someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> - causing it to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe tried his best not to let his thoughts get the better of him, to not jump to conclusions-- but there was no other explanation. There was a scent from someone else. Someone new. He could feel his frustration clouding his better judgement, and his primal instincts urging him to claim and mark what was his-- and nobody else’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He trusted Nick. There had to be a simple, reasonable explanation for his recent behaviour. But right now, Monroe needed to finish making dinner before his mate returned home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he’d figure out what was going on, one way or another.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick was comfortably seated beside the blutbad on the couch, flicking through his phone and occasionally staring up at the television. Monroe watched him for a few minutes in silence, studying him, deciding how best to breach the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His suspicions that his mate was ill in some way were only further fueled by his reluctance to finish dinner, and even more surprising-- turning down the offer of beer. He knew Nick-- he knew his love for beer above most other small joys in life. It was… so out of character that the blutbad didn’t know what to make of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a second thought, Monroe leaned over, closing the space between them and resting his head on Nick’s shoulder. The Grimm momentarily tensed in surprise, eyes glancing over briefly as the blutbad snuggled up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick…” He turned his head upwards, burying his nose into the Grimm’s neck, taking in his familiar scent. “Something’s changed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe felt his mate flinch at his words, hands shooting out to the blutbad’s shoulders, attempting to push him away. “Monroe--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blutbad growled, staring into the wide eyes now beneath him. He smelled like someone else. But it was a familiar scent, with something strange mixed in-- like nothing he’d ever encountered before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not--” Nick stammered, eyes wide. “I was going to tell you...” He shuddered as Monroe made his way down his body, inspecting every inch of him with his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe paused, taking another moment to breathe in his scent. There was something there-- mild, different, yet familiar. Something he’d only noticed, something new-- almost as if his mate was--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blutbad sat up so quickly his head spun, suppressing a gasp of surprise. “You… you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He whispered, not believing his own words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick was looking away from him; expression a mix of distress and embarrassment. The blutbad hated seeing his mate in such a state, and didn’t hesitate; pulling the other man up towards him and into a warm, comforting embrace. Nick sighed into his chest, relaxing into the touch, as Monroe scolded himself for having such negative thoughts about his own mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for doubting you, Nick,” the blutbad admitted sheepishly, pulling back so that their foreheads touched. “I just... never thought of this as a possibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle, nervous laugh surprised him. “That makes two of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were several questions lingering in the air; possibilities of where to go next with this newfound information causing a mix of concern and hopefulness that the blutbad had never felt before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t about Monroe, it was about his mate-- it was about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them were well aware this was an unexpected addition to their relationship. It was certainly not unwanted, in Monroe’s mind-- knowing his instincts and inner wolf yearned to fill his mate with pups. But that was a thought he’d never had with Nick, noting they were both men-- in fact, he’d come to the understanding that the possibility for Nick to carry had long since disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was Nick’s body, it was Nick’s decision at the end of the day. He’d go with whatever made his mate happy and comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” the Grimm said, licking his lips. “I needed some time to think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay-- I’m sorry for invading your privacy, Nick. I know I shouldn’t have. I just--” Monroe averted his eyes with shame. “When your scent changed, I couldn’t help but think the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick laughed, startling them both. “And here I thought our relationship couldn’t get any more unusual than it already is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I wouldn’t call it </span>
  <em>
    <span>unusual</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I do agree that as far as Grimm-Wesen relationships go… this is certainly a first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Nick’s voice trailed off, and the blutbad could sense concerns on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but… I mean, this is your decision, Nick. I need to know that you want this, and I want you to be very certain that this is your choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” The Grimm blinked, brow furrowed. “I thought… I just assumed that you’d want to have kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick-- of course I’d want to have kids with my mate, that’s every blutbaden’s dream. But we’re-- well, like you said, there’s many unusual aspects to our relationship. This is one of them, and it certainly wasn’t planned.” Monroe placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “I need to know that you’re making the decision for you, not for me. If you’re happy to carry our child, then I’ll support you all the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were sinking in, but Nick clearly had a lot of choices on his mind. It was a big decision to make. Their entire course of their life would change with another child in the mix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget, we’ve already adopted before, and I’m more than happy to adopt again-- if that’s what you want. The last thing I want is for you to feel like you have to make this choice to keep me. I’m yours forever, Nick. Kids or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick was beet red, running a hand down his face. “You say the most romantic things Monroe, I swear--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you Nick,” the blutbad purred, leaning over to capture the other man’s lips in a brief kiss. “But there are… a few other considerations I think we need to discuss as well, before you make your decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” The Grimm’s full attention was on him now, as he shifted a little closer. “Do tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Generally speaking, wesen genetics tend to be dominant against kehrseite.” Monroe cleared his throat awkwardly. “So, what I’m saying is--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our kid will most likely be blutbaden?” Nick interrupted with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He nodded. “Most likely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick hummed softly, a hand on his chin. “I don’t see a problem with that. But that makes me wonder… would it be different with me? As a Grimm, I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a possibility,” Monroe shrugged. “We’re kinda going through a first here. There’s no telling what might happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm’s brow furrowed, gaze intense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind?” Monroe asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick grimaced. “Do you think it’s possible to be both a wesen...</span>
  <em>
    <span> and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Grimm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… didn’t even think about that.” The blutbad hummed thoughtfully. “But I suppose so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, regardless… it doesn’t matter to me. A healthy child is a healthy child after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true,” Monroe agreed, before clicking his tongue. “But there’s also something else I haven’t mentioned…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s… good news?” Nick asked, clearly bracing himself for the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blutbad swallowed thickly. “It’s just that-- well, most wesen species are different, but when it comes to blutbaden we tend to, uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monroe.” Nick placed a hand on his thigh, face filled with worry. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We usually have… litters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Litters,” Nick repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Monroe cleared his throat again. “You know… more than one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than one,” Nick repeated again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting to feel like I’m hearing an echo,” the blutbad murmured, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm’s eyes were wide open, eyebrows shooting to his hairline. “Are you seriously telling me this will be more than one?” He asked in complete disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say for certain, you’re not a blutbad, or a kehrseite-- so I’m just as lost as you are,” Monroe offered in an attempt to calm him. “Whether it’s just one, or a set of triplets-- we’ll figure this out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick sighed in defeat, sinking back down onto the couch, drumming his fingers along his stomach. He stared at his hand intently, thinking about all the options he’d been given. It was his choice, but he had to make sure he was ready. It still felt rather soon, in fact, they weren’t even married yet--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t help it-- he’d become attached. There was no way he could deny the love he already felt for whatever it was that he and Monroe had created, sitting here between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think…” Nick started softly, catching Monroe’s attention. “I think I’d like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blutbad shifted a little closer, leaning against him. “Are you sure? You’ve still got time to think about this, Nick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” The Grimm sat up, turning to face his mate as he slid onto his lap, dipping his head down to kiss Monroe with a surprisingly passionate expression. “With you? Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blutbad groaned, hands on his hips, grinding against his mate. “Careful, Nick… this is a real turn on for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow with a sly smile. “I bet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took them a moment of kissing before Nick found himself on his back, the two of them grinding against each other like horny animals. Monroe had no idea why the situation was escalating in such a way or why he had such a sudden need to claim his mate; so he let instincts take over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless of the outcome, I know one thing for certain,” the blutbad murmured against parted lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Nick replied through soft moans. “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to need a bigger car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm laughed. “Make that a bigger house as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick had noticed his body changing sooner than he’d anticipated. He’d always taken the utmost care with his fitness and diet, managing a lean, muscular physique-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now that was gone, replaced by a slight bump, and extra soft spots around his hips and stomach. It was making him feel… strange, for lack of a better word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Monroe would be there behind him, curling his arms around Nick’s hips, gently sliding a hand across his front, purring into his ear, warmth radiating between them both. It was times like that when the Grimm knew it would work out, that everything would be okay, no matter how much he’d worry about the future to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately it didn’t stop him being incredibly nervous with doctor appointments. Considering his peculiar circumstances, the doctor was just as surprised as Nick was at his state, and was told he’d need to be monitored closely to ensure everything went to plan. Extra care and precautions would need to be in place; which was something Monroe was fully supportive of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As overwhelming as it all felt, Juliette had a way of easing his fears. She knew more about the topic of babies than anyone else in Nick’s life-- so she’d always have an answer for just about any question or concern on his mind. It had even gotten to the point where Juliette had helped him pick out everything he’d need for the nursery and even helped with recommendations to suppress the nausea he was still plagued with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Nick couldn’t help but smile when she’d get stuck in one of her baby-fueled rants; he was so happy to see her this way. There was no doubt in his mind that she’d make a great mother one day, and who knows-- maybe that day would be sooner than expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of their children growing up together was such a wholesome concept. It felt like something that was meant to be; even after their years together, and future that could have been-- somehow it had ended up working out the best for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Nick had sat Holly down one night and told her the news. At first, she was clearly confused-- after all, it’s not every day that one of your adoptive dads is expecting. But regardless of the technical circumstances, her excitement was clear-- to the point where Nick was convinced she’d never spoken so much in a single day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better yet, neither Nick or Monroe could complain about having an extra set of hands around the house-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he ended up carrying more than one. But for now, he tried to focus on one day at a time, and deal with each obstacle as it came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hap, as the remaining member of their pack, was informed as well. To the surprise of no one, he was completely over the moon, nearly lifting Monroe and Nick off the ground with a big, supportive hug. He continued to insist he’d help in any way he could, and Nick made it clear that he might end up calling Hap on occasions when the meat cravings would hit. Monroe would understand-- after all, there was no way he was getting between a cranky, pregnant mate and his cravings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with their current wedding plans on the horizon, and expected impending addition to the family, it left their upcoming date to be reconsidered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Monroe began, sliding up beside his mate one evening. “I was thinking about a shot-gun wedding, considering our newfound situation. Something small, and charming-- you know what I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that idea,” the Grimm replied, feeling relieved. That would be for the best. “Might be safer, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Nick was honest with himself, he knew he didn’t want some big, fancy, expensive wedding. If anything, he wanted something small and intimate, with only their closest family and friends-- a celebration that wouldn’t attract too many prying eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliette would be disappointed, no doubt-- but she still had her own possible future wedding to consider.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The confrontation with his captain didn’t go nearly as smoothly as Nick had hoped. Explaining his relationship with Monroe was one thing, and their intended wedding was another-- but as a guy who was expecting? Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is an awkward conversation to have with your superior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took the zauberbiest another few minutes to collect himself at the sudden news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is more than that.” Renard leaned forward, hands on his desk. “This type of union… it will cause a stir in the wider wesen community.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm didn’t like the sound of that; eyes narrowing. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If word gets out that you’re in a relationship with a wesen, as a Grimm-- and carrying their child no less--” He turned away, pinching his brow. “Not all wesen are the same, unfortunately. Some hold very outdated views. Many believe wesen should never marry kehrseite let alone a wesen of a different species. Being a Grimm, well--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it.” Nick let out a deep breath, keeping his mind on Monroe. “I know it’s dangerous. But I don’t see many wesen having the courage to face down a blutbaden </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>a Grimm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be true, but I’ve seen far more of what wesen are capable of over my lifetime.” Renard’s face was rather grim for a moment, before shaking his head. “Word of advice, Burkhardt-- keep your eyes on your partner at all times. He’s in far more danger than you are if such news gets out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what I’m doing,” Nick insisted. He understood Renard’s concerns for their safety, but he wouldn’t let anyone threaten his family. “We’ll be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain nodded. “The child of such a union… This could help us make amends between Grimms and wesen. If you need anything, please let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick smirked. “Appreciate the thought,” he replied, turning to the office door. He paused with his hand on the door knob; a thought crossing his mind. “I’ve noticed Juliette’s a little baby-crazy at the moment, all things considered. So I’d say you’ve got more to worry about than I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on Renard’s face was priceless.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to have the wedding sooner rather than later was for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their most recent doctor’s visit, Nick had learnt that he was already ten weeks along, which considering recent events, lined up well. It was still a strange feeling to look down and think to himself that there was an extra addition to their family in there-- even now the concept was difficult for Nick to grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him feel dysphoric some days, especially now that he was not quite as fit as he was, and his eating habits had become irrational. On the bright side, he was still early enough to look damn good in a suit, if he could say so himself; staring at his reflection as he adjusted his tie for the tenth time that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t seen Monroe since last night-- and knowing he’d be out there, at the end of that aisle, waiting to say his vows--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly dry. He wasn’t exactly an emotional person, but he was convinced he wouldn’t be able to get through today without a few shed tears. It was hard to believe just how much his life had changed in the last year-- not only becoming a Grimm, and changing how he did his job-- but his relationships as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back then, he was so certain, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he and Juliette would be together forever--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he’d become a Grimm, met Monroe, and his life had changed for the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick startled back to reality when a door opened behind him, turning to see another suit, and momentarily panicking before he recognised them. It was his mother-- someone who he’d been adamant to invite, but never received a response. He wasn’t even sure she receive the invitation, but seeing her here, on his wedding day, moments before he was set to go out--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only now did he realise just how much he needed her with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly pulled him into a firm embrace, lingering longer than was necessary, but Nick enjoyed the comfort. He was still a mess of anxiety and nerves, still afraid he’d completely mess up his vows or trip on his way down the aisle. Knowing him, there was no telling what he might end up doing wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they separated, his mother gave him a knowing look; before bringing her hands up to adjust his tie properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve thought about your wedding day many times when I was away,” Kelly confessed with a soft smile. “This is certainly different to what I’d imagined, but… this feels right.” She took a step back, staring Nick up and down to get a better view of him. “You’ve grown up to be such a handsome man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all it took to break him, eyes fogging as tears threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling her in for another hug, unable to speak, knowing he’d become an emotion mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, Nick,” she said, running a gentle hand up and down his back. “I’ve failed you as a mother. But I hope to be there for you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never failed me. You did what you had to do to protect me.” The young Grimm chuckled, thinking back now to how absurd their initial reunion had been. “You always have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick didn’t want the moment to end-- but there was a man out there waiting to become his husband.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d barely been married a month before the threats began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, they appeared empty; nothing more than mild dislike from some unknown members of the wesen community. There was no way they’d go through with such violent intentions; not without meeting the wrath of a blutbad and very pissed-off Grimm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick had returned home late one Friday evening, knowing he was only a few days away from taking extended leave from work. By now he was showing enough to raise questions; after all, it wasn’t every day you saw a male detective who was clearly expecting-- but it was also the risk of the job. Considering the stress it would cause his body, and potentially to the child he carried, he couldn’t risk going out in the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he could only take so many weeks of paperwork before his mind began to go numb. All he could think about was curling up onto the couch with a home-cooked meal and his mate’s arms around him, holding him close and telling him everything would be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he found when he returned home would haunt him forever.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monroe had been kidnapped. He’d been taken from his home, from his husband, from his children--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own mate was gone, and Nick had no idea if he’d ever see him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renard was the first to hear the news; Nick could barely get out the words over the phone as he crumpled to the floor in a mess of anxiety and tears. The captain swore in response, insisting Nick stay where he was; to keep himself safe, that help was on the way--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could do was nod, teeth gritting with anger and fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first person through the door was someone he needed in that moment; Juliette. Her expression said everything; wordlessly pulling Nick up into her arms and holding him close. Renard followed suit with every familiar face; Hank, Wu, Rosalee-- and even Trubel, who he had no idea was even in town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But conversations would have to wait. They had to find Monroe. They had to figure out why he was taken, by who and where-- before anything happened to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick couldn’t even handle the thought. They’d already been through enough. It wasn’t fair to lose Monroe now, after </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was exactly as Renard had feared-- the group who had taken Monroe was an extreme group of Wesenrein, their aim for the blutbad to face a tribunal for his life choices. Nick could hardly believe his ears. He couldn’t understand how anyone could do such a thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they underestimated the strength of a Grimm--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care how many would die by his hands; he was going to get his mate back.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riken, the leader of the Wesenrein, stared down at Monroe; eyes fierce behind his mask. He raised a hand, calling off the wesen holding Monroe in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let the defendant have his say,” he stated, to the surprise of all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blutbad flinched as the muzzle was removed from his face, spitting distastefully before him. Everything he’d heard up until this point disgusted him to his core. Whether or not he made it through this, he was determined to have his say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You call this a tribunal? Well, I got a problem with that, because a tribunal implies that you have the authority to judge, and in order to judge you have to know the difference between right and wrong. And you don't, because this is wrong. And whatever you do to any of us will never make it right, and it will not change anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe paused, letting out a shaking breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is right is my love for my husband, and his love for me. That you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to destroy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His emotions were getting the better of him, flowing freely through his words as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You believe that purity of blood is all that matters, and so you call </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> an impuro? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> in life is pure. It’s not supposed to be. You can’t stop life from being messy, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>get over it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe shifted his weight backward, straightening his posture, and staring at the wesen before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love my husband and I always will.” Tears finally fell from his eyes, as he blinked through the pain. “That’s what real purity is. And I feel sorry for you, because it is something that none of you will ever know.”</span>
</p><p><span>As his speech came to an end,</span> <span>the surrounding wesen were silent.</span></p><p>
  <span>Riken scoffed, gesturing to the rest of the council. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will now take the vote.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe looked down at the cold hard ground in front of him. He closed his eyes; all sounds drowning out to nothing but white noise. This was it. There was no way out-- he was going to die. Here. Today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blutbad took in a sharp breath as the face of his mate flashed in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was smiling-- a rare sight, even for him. It was a particular smile, one that only Monroe was blessed to see, when they were close together and sharing a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe was never going to see him again-- Nick, the Grimm, his best friend, his mate-- the person who was worth more than anything else in this plain of existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was leaving him behind, their future, their children-- but maybe that was okay. They were away from here, they were safe. Nick was a Grimm, he didn’t need protecting. Monroe had no doubt he’d raise their children right, teach them the ways of their heritage, and they’d grow up to have their own families one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Losing a mate was one of the most painful experiences for a blutbad, Monroe knew that better than most. But Nick was neither wesen nor blutbaden-- he’d have a chance to survive, to move on, to keep on living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe wasn’t entirely certain when the tears began again, or why he was suddenly calm. His muscles were no longer tense, relaxing as he sunk further into the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so thankful for what he’d been blessed with in his recent life-- family, friends, companionship, and most of all - a mate. He'd long since convinced himself that he’d be alone to live out his wieder-blutbad years in his lonely little house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Nick, a Grimm of all people, came crashing through his door-- and now he was here, paying for marrying the love of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was worth it. Every single minute of it. Nothing he'd had with Nick would he ever regret; that was something no one could take from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is unanimous,” Riken announced, voice booming throughout the forest. “The defendant is guilty-as-charged, and by Wesenrein law, you will now be put to death. Take him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe opened his eyes, holding his head up high as he looked directly at death. Anger rose up his throat, his growl turning into a snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will see you all in hell!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d arrived just in time, but only barely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick struggled to recall that day with clear memory; his emotions clouding his actions and better judgement. All he remembered was seeing Monroe there, in the middle of the tribunal, eyes lighting up as they saw each other-- then before they knew it, bodies lined the forest floor, the two of them standing triumphant and alive, surrounded by their closest companions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Monroe had his arms around Nick, neither ever wanted to let go. The blutbad had been entirely convinced he’d ever see his mate again, and for a moment, he thought it was a dream-- the afterlife, or an illusion made to help him cope with the pain. But then he’d hear Nick’s voice, feel his lips against his own, and know the reality--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mate had saved him. They were going home. The two of them were going to be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And most importantly of all, Nick was unharmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the warmth of the other’s touch beside them, neither were able to find rest. The following weeks plagued Monroe’s mind, dreams often shifting to nightmares, filled with imagery of the night he was taken, of the scent of blood, of the cries of death--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he’d find himself wrapped in the arms of his mate, as Nick whispered softly to him, telling him he was safe, that he was loved, that he was home--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the support, it took Monroe time to heal. He’d often find himself lying across his mate in his wolven form, keeping Nick safe beneath him, away from any possible threats in his mind. Sometimes he could feel Nick running his hands through his fur, comforting him when he became restless during the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comfort they found in one another, through tears and gentle words of love, helped them both heal from their wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monroe had been correct. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Triplets</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Three tiny newborns to take care of all at once. It was certainly a challenge, but one they’d be prepared for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d already purchased a new, larger property-- a little further out from Nick’s workplace than preferred, but it was worth it. They had more than enough bedrooms and backyard space to accommodate their soon-to-be family of six, but the process was still exhausting. Hap had been a life-saver in that regard, helping them move their furniture and even setting up the nursery to the requirements they needed. Surprisingly, Holly had quite a creative streak; insisting on helping decorate and organise everything for the imminent arrival of her new siblings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surgery had been the only option, which Nick didn’t mind. It wouldn't be the first time-- but it took a lot out of him, requiring a longer than usual time to recover. There were complications, which was no surprise considering his past medical history-- but the doctor pressed further, saying this was the one and only time. After this, he’d be unable to conceive again, but he couldn’t complain with that-- three, for a total of four, was more than enough for him and Monroe to handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe refused to let him go once it was time, hugging him so close that Nick could feel the warmth radiating off him. But he was tired, and the kids weren’t going to wait any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how long I’ll be out, so... do one thing for me?” Nick asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe pulled them apart, keeping a firm grip on the Grimm’s shoulders. “Anything, Nick,” he replied with determination. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look after them for me, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Of course, Nick.” The blutbad cleared his throat, attempting to hide how emotional he was. “We’ll all be waiting for you when you wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with doubts, Monroe was there, always by his side, talking to him softly even when he was sleeping. Sometimes, Nick would wake; cracking an eye open to find Monroe consoling one of their kids gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sight he’d dreamt of seeing, and now, it had become a reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick couldn’t wait to finally get home and be with his family.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Nick nearly five months to be back to his usual self, and after all the pain and discomfort he’d entailed during his recovery, he was glad that he wouldn’t have to experience such an ordeal again. But it wasn’t an idea he could entertain for long-- having a set of young triplets was more than enough work to keep them both busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time their children celebrated their first birthday, Nick had gone back to work full-time. Now that they were a family of six, he couldn’t afford to take much more time off before their finances became impacted. Monroe understood; choosing to remain as a stay-at-home father, which worked out well considering his clock-repair business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Holly insisted on helping out. Nick was firm with her when the children first came home; she didn’t have to help out if she didn’t want to, after all, she was one of their children as well, and not a co-parent. But she’d simply dismiss him, eager to look after her newfound siblings and spoil them as much as she could. It was a relief sometimes, especially after both Nick and Monroe would find themselves exhausted after a week of work, and want nothing more than a little peace and quiet together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the meantime, they didn’t see any issue with the extra help. After all, Holly would be going away to college soon-- so it would be best for both her and the triplets to spend as much time together as possible before they’d be separated. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Five Years Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something different about Kelly. He was, as his siblings would say, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>runt of the litter.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn’t appear to mind such a title, however. There was no doubt he was smaller than Leo and Ryan, but he was technically the youngest-- and so his brother and sister were always looking out for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was something else. Kelly, compared to the other two, took after Nick far more than Monroe. He had his eyes, his hair-- in fact, he looked very close to how Nick was at the same age. It was a little nostalgic in that sense. But the other two were far more like Monroe, boundless energy and often biting just about anything they could sink their teeth into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick still dreaded the eventual conversations regarding their children’s heritage. From what they’d viewed so far, and from Monroe’s personal experience, they were convinced that all three were blutbaden-- even with Kelly’s more reserved nature. Nick was already used to having several blutbaden in his life, and unfortunately had already met other, less pleasant blutbaden-- but children were a whole other world to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least from what Monroe had indicated, they probably wouldn’t present until their early teens, so they had time yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for now, they educated them in other ways. Nick would often read them Grimm-related stories when they were being tucked into bed. Nothing of the dark or violent sort-- closer to fairy tales, but with truth behind them. There was no doubt that, wesen or not, their children would end up being surrounded by wesen and even Grimms-- so it was important for them to know their history before it comes to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was also important to Nick that they had a relationship with the little extended family they had left. The kids would often go on road trips with Nick’s mother, or sometimes spend the weekend with Monroe’s parents out at their farm. At least it allowed Monroe and Nick some much needed alone time together, even now-- after all, they couldn’t pass up the chance of a romantic evening with nothing more than each other’s company.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick had still been rather insecure since their children were born. Naturally, it took a toll on his body, and he had to stop his routine hormone treatment for an extended length of time. The added baby-weight didn’t help, and even now, he was still struggling to get back into the shape he was way back when he’d first met Monroe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mate was nothing but supportive, but insisted that he still found him more handsome than even. Nick wasn’t going to say no to the comfort and kind words, but it still motivated him to make better choices regarding his health. With that said, he’d even adopted Monroe’s diet of choice and already found it had done wonders for him the last few years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe had taken their night together as an opportunity to cook dinner for them, deciding to go with one of their favourite meals. Nick helped set up everything else; clearing off the messy couch and coffee table and setting up a nice spot for them in front of the television.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d even remembered to bring beer this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finishing up their plates, Nick snuggled into his mate, curling around each other on the couch as the television echoed in the distance. Nick took a moment to glance at Monroe, noting his half-lidded eyes and bags beneath them; clearly as exhausted as Nick was. The blutbad finally noticed his stares, turning to enquire the reasoning before being cut off with a gentle kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both smiled into the embrace, pulling one another closer, legs tangling in a mess of limbs. Nick hummed, enjoying the rough stubble as it rubbed against his lips; feeling strong arms and curious hands touching him wherever they could reach. He’d almost forgotten how nice it was to have alone time with his husband; barely having a chance to consider it lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Nick commented with a cheeky smile, unbuttoning the blutbad’s shirt with frustrating slowness. “I miss this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monroe licked his lips, making haste to strip every piece of clothing from his mate. “Yeah,” he replied idly, biting his lip. “I… need you Nick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm smirked, grinding down against the other man playfully, before leaning against his chest. He was quiet for a moment, brushing his lips against Monroe’s gently before pressing against them for a passionate kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me then,” Nick chuckled softly, his fierce eyes catching Monroe’s; intent to make the most of their night alone together. “I’m all yours.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading and apologies it took so long to finally get here. This is one of the few works I'm actually pretty happy with.</p><p>Would love to know what you think, and if I should add more to this series. There's another three fics lined up after this, then possibly a fourth as well. Feel free to subscribe to the series if that's of interest to you :) Will also be making a fic for all the fanart I've made for this series, including designs of their kids!</p><p>Also a big thanks to everyone who has commented, kudos'd and bookmarked this fic, it's what motivates me to continue my writings! Thanks for sticking with me until the end of this ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>